We Met by Chance
by IsabellaCullen86
Summary: Preschool teacher Isabella 'Bella' Swan loves her job but wants nothing more than to settle down and start a family of her own. Could a chance meeting with Hollywood superstar Edward Cullen give her exactly that?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters etc...all belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer and Summit. I just wanted to play with them a bit Happy Reading**

**Title: **_We Met by Chance_

Summary: Preschool teacher Isabella 'Bella' Swan loves her job but wants nothing more than to settle down and start a family of her own. Could a chance meeting with Hollywood superstar Edward Cullen give her exactly that?

**Rating: **M for later chapters

**Chapter 1: **

**BPOV**

Ever since I was a little girl all I dreamt about was becoming a mother. The warmth and comfort of a mother's hug, a kiss goodnight and a loving smile were something I'd never really known. My own mother had walked out on me when I was just two years old, leaving me with my beloved dad. Over the years Charlie and I had had our struggles but he always tried so hard to give me everything I would ever need; most importantly he loved me and was there to hug me and kiss me goodnight.

Growing up my friends in senior high thought I was mad. Here they were mapping out futures in advertising, sport and medicine. Not me. I wanted to be a mum.

_Flashback..._

"_What about you Bella? We know you'll never be some famous sports star," laughed Mike Newton along with everyone else._

_Co-ordination had never been my strong point although it provided plenty of entertainment for my peers._

_Without a trace of hesitation I answered, "I'm going to be a mum."_

_The laughing stopped and smiles were replaced with confused stares._

"_Well yeah me too...one day, but Bella what are you going to do for a job? You know to make money?" asked Lauren Mallory flatly, "and for that matter, who's gonna be your baby daddy huh? You've never even had a boyfriend!"_

_Well that hurt, thanks for reminding me bitch! I thought._

_My rescue came in the form of my best friend, Angela._

"_What Bella means is that she's going to be a teacher, a preschool teacher in fact, right Bells?" Thank god for Angela._

"_That's right...sorry...I um...I just love kids and well...yeah...teaching is where I'm headed." I said a little too unconvincingly resulting in curious stares from around the table._

_End flashback..._

Right after graduation and summer vacation I headed off to Washington University without my best friend Angela. It was horrible for both of us. Mr. Webber had been offered a position in California that was too good to refuse and Angela wasn't in a position to support herself financially so she had to move with them and complete her teaching degree at UCLA. Four long years we were separated but our friendship never faltered. We took turns visiting one another whenever we could, her to Seattle, me to Los Angeles. It was these visits that led me to where I stand now, outside of Angela and my little baby. We'd made a pact to graduate and I'd move to Los Angeles with Angela where we'd open our own preschool.

Now here I sat in my car outside the gates leading into a place full of love and laughter, Little Piper's Long Day Care, my joint 'baby' with Angela. We opened our doors three years ago and had since gained a very strong reputation; we even provided care for numerous celebrity families. We were well respected and trusted within the community and were highly regarded for our educational programs and assisting the children with their transition into kindergarten. To say we or our families were proud would be an understatement. My Dad rang without fail each Sunday night to see how my week had gone and to ask that dreaded question, "So Bells, got yourself a fella yet?" and every week he got the same embarrassing answer; a resounding "Nope!" God knows I'd tried, I'd even gone as far as dating sites! Turns out not many men in this day and age were interested in just talking and getting to know someone first before jumping into bed with them! My last relationship had been over a year ago with a guy named Paul Bishop. He worked in the field of photography and we seemed to get on really well...until I shared with him that I was still a virgin. He'd laughed at me and declared how would I ever satisfy him if I had no idea what I was doing. Needless to say that was the last time I ever saw Paul Bishop, that was after his face had met my fist. There were upsides to being the daughter of the police chief.

"Miss Bewaa!Miss Bewaa!" a small but very familiar voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Miss Bewaa is u isening to me?" the little voice said curiously.

I turned my head to the passenger side window where the most gorgeous little chubby face was straining to see in the window. Little Madison Alice Cullen was a beautiful little girl who resembled both her famous fashion designer mother, Alice Cullen-Whitlock and her equally famous actor father, Jasper Whitlock, both of whom were extremely friendly and down to earth.

"Madison, let Miss Bella get out of her car please," encouraged Jasper gently in his southern drawl.

"But-," started Madison.

"No butts little missy," he affirmed gently before slowly putting his head into the opened window.

"Morning Bella, you okay in there?" he questioned concerned.

_Am I okay? Why wouldn't I be okay?_

As if reading the confusion on my face he added quietly, "You've been staring out the window since we pulled up behind you...that and little Maddie here has been trying to get your attention and she can be a little hard to ignore," he finished chuckling.

Suddenly my brain finally kicked into gear. "I'm...um...I'm sorry Jasper I didn't mean to be rude I-"

"Hey," interrupted Jasper holding up his hand, "none of that, no offence taken over here," he said kindly gesturing between himself and Madison who was now preoccupied with the flowers poking through the preschool fence.

I watched her intently silently longing for my own little girl I'd dreamt about for years.

Jasper's soothing but concerned voice once again brought me back to reality. "Bella honey, are you sure you're okay?"

Always the gentleman was Jasper Whitlock. Alice Cullen was one very lucky lady.

I sighed before nodding, "Just thinking about life and how desperately I want," I stopped myself and closed my eyes briefly. Jasper Whitlock, as nice as he was, did not need to hear my sob story; he was at the end of the day a client. "I'm sorry I should really be getting to work not boring you with my life story! Are you ready for another fun filled day Madison?" I questioned changing the subject. Jasper smiled kindly and dipped his head before moving out of the window space so I could put it up. I gathered my things and took a calming breath before getting out of the car. Madison and Jasper were waiting at the gate for me, Madison holding something in her hand.

"Miss Bewaa," said Madison in a hushed but excited voice, "wook what I finded! It's a catapiwar! See!" she held out her tiny hand for me to see. There within lay a small but wriggly caterpillar on a leaf.

"He is so small, you'll have to be very gentle," I replied.

"Can I sow my fwends? Can I!" she asked her little eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

"Of course," I encouraged smiling, "let's go inside and find a container for him before you show your friends."

"Yay! Come on Daddy!" she instructed before walking off talking to her new little discovery.

Both Jasper and I laughed before following Madison into preschool.

We went inside and were greeted by Jessica who worked in the babies room.

"Good morning Madison, how are you today," she asked bending down to Madison.

"Wook what I finded outside Miss Jesca, it's a catapiwar! Miss Bewaa said I could sow my fwends!" Her little voice was full of such excitement.

"That's a great idea. How about you say goodbye to daddy and we'll go find a container for him," suggested Jessica gently taking the caterpillar and leaf out of Madison's hand.

Madison spun on her heels and was wrapping herself around Jasper's legs before we had time to blink! "Bye Daddy! I wuv you!"

I had to turn away and compose myself when Jasper lifted Madison into his arms and hugged her in a way that would have many think he'd never see her again. "I love you too my gorgeous girl," he pulled back a little and looked lovingly at her. "Have a great day at school and remember to be good for Miss Bella and Miss Angela and remember Uncle Edward's going to pick you up today so be good."

Madison clapped her hands excitedly.

"Pomise! I dwar you a picture okay daddy?" Madison more so told her dad rather than asking him.

Jasper's laughter filled the room. "I would love a picture from you princess."

With that said Madison was wriggling out of Jasper's arms and running to her classroom door calling out a last "Bye Daddy," before entering the room with Jessica in search of container.

"I've got a casting call this afternoon and Ali's still in New York for fashion week so her brother Edward will be picking Maddie up at around 5pm I think."

"Edward Cullen?" I asked.

"The one and only," he replied with a smirk.

I'd heard things about Edward Cullen from Angela, she was addicted to trashy magazines whilst I was happier with my well loved copy of Romeo and Juliet. According to People magazine Edward Cullen was a bit of a ladies man.

"That's not a problem just remind him to bring his driver's license with him as identification," I smiled as naturally as I could as the realisation hit me that I would likely be the one to meet and greet Edward this afternoon due my rostered late shift.

"Will do Miss Bella, you enjoy your day now,"

"You too Jasper," I answered politely before entering my office and grabbing my coffee mug from the desk. "Oh I'm gonna need a coffee today," I said to no one in particular making my way towards my classroom door which currently held Angela and a group of rowdy 4 year olds...but god knows I love each and every one of them.

**EPOV**

"Finally!" I said to know one in particular.

I'd been driving around for what felt like forever searching for my beloved niece's preschool. I was thrilled when Jasper had called last night and begged for my help. I was supposed to be attending a meeting with some director about a new film but his people had called Seth to cancel; something about someone being sick Seth my P.A had explained.

It looked like a cute little place, bright colours that screamed 'Look at me'...it was very much Alice. Little wonder Maddie attended here, 30 minutes from home rather than the ones five minutes down the road.

_Should I knock?_

My mind was made up for me when the door suddenly opened and two small boys came barrelling out. I stepped back to let them through and almost ended up in the damn bush!

"Jason! Patrick! Slow down!" came a stern voice from the doorway. He took in my startled state before patting my shoulder.

"Sorry about that pal, those two only have one speed...flat out!" he laughed before adding, "wish me luck."

I laughed as the image of this man trying to wrangle these two boys into the car came to mind. Thank god Maddie was nothing like that!

"Yeah, good luck," I replied before turning and making my way cautiously inside.

It was so quiet I had imagined places like these to be a lot louder. My almost involuntary venture into the garden out front told me that it was still open. I quickly checked my watch.

5:45pm

_Shit! Late as usual Cullen, surprise, surprise._

I rolled my eyes at my own incompetence. Being on time was not my strong point. Glancing around the foyer my eyes fell upon a painting. The name at the top read Madison Cullen. The picture below appeared to be a person. I moved in closer.

_I love my Uncle Edward. He plays catch with me._

She'd painted a picture of me. I fell in love with my niece all over again, I'd do anything for that little girl. My ears pricked up at the sound of a very familiar little laugh. I moved toward the closed door that Maddie's laugh was coming from. The glass window that made up the top half of the door gave me a clear view of my gorgeous niece sitting at a table, crayon in hand sitting opposite a blond haired woman. The woman was holding up a piece of paper which Maddie was closely inspecting.

She began to laugh and shake her head, "No Miss Jesca! Catapiwars don't have sues!"

"Really? How do they keep their feet warm?"

"Them's just do silly!" giggled Maddie.

Just like her mum, through and through.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" asked a sweet voice from behind me.

I turned to find the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen standing in the doorway of a room across the foyer.

_Wow. _

I stood there taking her in. She was short compared to me but taller than Alice, but then again everyone was taller than Alice. She was brunette, her hair pulled back and she had the most beautiful, captivating brown eyes. God she was stunning.

"Sir?"

_Busted! Crap_

"Um..yes..sorry I was just...I'm um...I'm Edward Cullen I'm here to pick up Madison Cullen," I stammered, "I'm sorry I'm late...I um...I got lost."

_So not smooth Cullen! Idiot_

The woman before me smiled and I swear I've never seen anything more beautiful, natural and most importantly real. I'd been surrounded by fake women almost my entire life with the exclusion of my Mum, my sister and my cousin's soon to be wife.

"Yes, Jasper mentioned this morning that you would be picking Maddie up today," she explained as she walked towards me, "and don't worry about being late, we're here until six-thirty."

She was now standing just a few feet before me. She was so small, so delicate yet had a sense of determination about her.

"I'm Isabella by the way, I'm one of Madison teachers," she said sweetly as she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," I replied taking her hand in mine. A shock wave ran up my arm as our fingers touched.

_What the hell..._

Isabella seemed to notice it too as her face gave her away. She gently yet quickly pulled her hand away and tore her eyes from mine. Her cheeks blushed the cutest shade of red.

_Gorgeous_

"Um...I'll show you where to sign Madison out for the day," Isabella spoke softly directing me to a folder near the door to the room.

Once there Isabella pointed out Maddie's name and where to put the time and my signature. I smiled my acknowledgement and completed the form quickly.

As if seeming to remember something, Isabella suddenly turned her attention away from the window and back to me.

"I'll um...need to see some identification too please."

_Seriously? I'm Edward...Jackass! Not everyone knows who you are, she's probably just doing her job!_

I smiled as I slowly fished out my wallet, "Sure, no problem."

Isabella waited patiently before examining the licence that I held in my hand. I noticed she didn't reach for it.

The corners of her mouth twitched and she thanked me before opening the door into Maddie's room. Was she trying not to laugh? I'll admit it wasn't my best photo but hey, no need to laugh.

I was about to question her when a very loud, and very excited little voice caught my attention.

"UNCLE EDWOOD! UNCLE EDWOOD!"

I laughed out loud and bent down with my arms stretched out before me ready to scoop her up as she ran towards me.

"Hello my beautiful princess," I greeted her as I held her close before kissing her on the head, "how was your day?"

"Wots of fun! I finded a catapiwar and Miss Bewaa wet me sow my fwends and then we put him in the garden! And I payed wif my fwends on the swings and..." she stopped suddenly and lent her head to the side, her face very serious.

"Uncle Edwood, why are you wate? Daddy said when the tick tock got to 5 you come get me," she asked in the cutest little voice.

Alice and Jasper had insisted upon everyone referring to clocks as 'tick tocks' as Maddie had trouble pronouncing the letter l, hence resulting in her calling clocks 'cocks'. Uncle Emmet and I had found it hilarious, Alice, Jasper and the rest of the family not so much.

"I'm sorry gorgeous girl, I got lost," I started to explain.

Maddie started giggling before turning in my arms to look at Isabella and the other teacher whose shirt read "Miss Jessica."

She giggled again, "Mummy says Uncle Edwood's orways wate. She said he be wate for his on foonel!"

This time it was my turn to laugh. Jessica and Isabella joined in.

"Your Mum's so funny kiddo," I replied sarcastically before seriously adding, "but I did try, I didn't mean to get lost gorgeous, I really didn't."

Maddie hugged me placing her little head in the crook of my neck, "It's okay Uncle Edwood, I does wuv you wots!"

This girl could make even a tough old geezer like Emmett melt. She had us all wrapped around her little finger.

"I love you lots too kiddo," I said sincerely.

I caught a glimpse of Isabella who was looking at us longingly, her eyes showing a sense of sadness and vulnerability. She noticed me watching her and blinked before her walls were back up and she was offering a reassuring smile.

"Oh Maddie, don't forget your caterpillar that you made today," Jessica said kindly as she walked towards a drying rack.

"Uncle Edwood, can I take my catapiwar in your car," she asked shyly, "I put ots of gitter on it."

_Glitter? Just great._

As much as I wanted to say no, I couldn't. "Of course you can, he or she..."

"He," answered Maddie

"He," I continued, "can sit in the back with you okay?"

I swear one day her head was gonna fall off. Nod, nod, nod, nod...

"How about I get you a tray for your caterpillar, it could be his seat in the car?" suggested Isabella from our right.

"Oh yes pease Miss Bewaa," agreed Maddie with lots of enthusiasm as she wriggled out of my arms to go and search with Isabella.

Jessica approached with what I assume was Maddie's school bag.

I laughed on the inside.

_Pink and sparkly...naturally_

"Thanks," I offered as I took the bad from Jessica. She seemed to want to say something but was fighting with herself not to.

"Is something wrong?" I asked curiously.

She looked down shyly before answering, "Um...no...I just wanted to say congratulations on the golden globe nomination...um...Water for Elephants was fantastic," she said nervously.

I chuckled, "Well thank you, I appreciate that."

"Would it...um...would it be okay if I got your autograph?" she stammered.

I smiled my most dazzling smile, "Sure, you got a pen and paper?"

She nodded vigorously and almost ran to the nearby bench and back, paper and pen at the ready.

Jessica was the kind of fan I liked; polite, enthusiastic but not over bearing.

I took the pen and paper from her shaky hands with a chuckle and began to write.

_For Jessica,_

_Thanks for the support, all the best!_

_Love Edward Cullen_

She smiled a huge smile as I handed it back and she read what I'd written.

She beamed up at me, "Thank you so much!"

Before I knew what was happening she was hugging me. I laughed out loud before hugging her back gently. Suddenly she tensed and released me before backing away slowly her face tomato red and the look on her face clearly indicating she was embarrassed.

I took pity on her, "It's cool, no harm done."

She seemed to relax a little before excusing herself to clean the babies room.

I returned my focus to Maddie and Isabella who were walking back towards me.

"Thanks Miss Bewaa," said Maddie looking up at beauty before me, "my Daddy gonna wuv it!"

Isabella smiled back. God she was beautiful.

_Ask her out Cullen! Don't let her walk away_

"I'm sure he will," she answered kneeling down and smoothing back Maddie's hair, "now you go home and show him and I'll see you on Monday morning."

"Bye Miss Bewaa," replied Maddie reaching up on her tippy toes to kiss Isabella on this cheek.

I watched Isabella close her eyes and once again I saw that look of sadness and longing spread across her gorgeous face. Was she okay?

_Say something!_

Man that voice in my head was irritating. I ran my hands through my unruly hair, my 'nervous and frustrated' trait as Alice liked to call it.

"Wet's go Uncle Edwood before we get wate for dinner!" warned Maddie as she grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards the door leaving a very cute giggling Isabella standing in the middle of the room.

_Oh my god you're strong for a midget! Something you obviously get from your mother_

I turned as best as I could to face her, "It was...nice to...ah meet you Isa...Maddie stop for a second," I said as I grabbed her around the waist, "Let me say goodbye."

She stopped and looked at me curiously.

_Too much like your mother!_

"Manners remember," I quickly explained.

She smiled and stood waiting.

_Great! I'm gonna get questioned the whole way home_

I looked toward Isabella who stood looking at me with a cute little smirk on her face, "It was nice to meet you Isabella...really...I um...wow um..." I stumbled over my words. Her expression changed to one of confusion.

_Get a grip Cullen!_

"What I want...what I mean is to say is..." I hesitated before taking a steadying breath, "would you like to grab a coffee one day...um...maybe next week?"

Her face went blank and I could no longer read her expressions.

_Oh god you've scared her off you idiot...too much too soon like you just met her!_

I attempted to fix my mistake, "You don't have to, I just thought...um...it would be nice to get to know you...um sit down have a chat you know..." I rambled nervously once again running my hand through my unruly hair.

"You want to get to know me...you want to actually have a conversation with me, over coffee?" she answered slowly as if trying to confirm for both her benefit and my own what I'd just said.

I nodded, unsure of where to go next.

I watched her as she seemed to have some sort of internal debate with herself. I was about to stop her in fear she might have some sort of aneurysm but her soft voice floated across the room.

"That sounds nice...I um...I'd like that," she replied hesitantly.

I smiled my most dazzling smile.

_That blush is fucking sexy..._

She looked up at me nervously biting her bottom lip

_Oh god,_ _focus Cullen!_

"Can I um...can I have your number so that I can contact you...or I could call you here," I gestured around to our surroundings.

"Um...sure," she answered nervously before giving me her number which I programmed into my phone.

We stood looking at each other for a moment before a little girl made her presence known.

_Shit! Maddie_

I laughed nervously at Maddie who looked at me with a knowing look to rival her mother; she was only three for god's sake!

"Um...how does McDonald's sound for dinner kiddo," I asked in the desperate hope of distracting her already ticking brain.

"Yay! McDona's for dinner!" she said excitedly grabbing my hand once more, "Bye Miss Bewaa! I'm goning to MacDona's!"

Isabella laughed, "Enjoy your dinner little Maddie," she paused as she looked at me, "You too Edward."

I smiled in return, "I'll call you soon," it came out as more of a question than a statement.

She nodded, "I'd like that."

As we reached the door I turned one more time, trying to memorise every detail of her face silently cursing myself for not taking a photo for my caller ID but I'd thought that might be a bit awkward.

"Bye Isabella," I called really not wanting to.

She raised her hand just a little and gave me a small wave in return, "Bye Edward."

I had been right about Maddie, she'd questioned me the whole way to McDonald's, during dinner, and all the way home. I tried distracting her but we'd always end up back on "Miss Bewaa."

At 8:00pm she'd finally fallen asleep. She'd been so excited when Jasper called and asked if she could sleepover the night. I picked her up in my arms and cradled her close staring at her gorgeous, innocent little face. I suddenly wondered if this would one day be my life, putting my own son or daughter to bed. I laughed at myself. To have that I'd need to find someone who wanted that with me, not just someone who wanted to sleep with a Hollywood superstar.

Images of Isabella flooded my mind from our time together tonight. I'd met hundreds of women before, slept with more than I was willing to admit...but none had stayed with me like this and we'd only been in the same room for a mere 15 minutes.

This was a chance meeting. If Jasper hadn't have called I'd probably never have met her. For the first time in a very long time, I actually wanted to see where this went...I wanted it to go somewhere.

I smiled down at the sleeping beauty before me, tucking her under the covers. She stirred just a little. I kissed her forehead before whispering, "Thank you kiddo..."

**Authors note: **Madison's speech is based upon a little girl I know...her parents do insist upon 'tick tocks' lol...

**Please review...honesty is appreciated but please don't be nasty. Depending on how this first chapter reviews, as this is my first ever fan fiction, will determine the posting of future chapters. Let me know if I should continue. Thanks heaps xo**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it has taken so long to update but 2011 was not a good year let's hope 2012 is much better. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. Looking forward to your reviews.

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters etc...all belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer and Summit. I just wanted to play with them a bit Happy Reading

**We Met by Chance**

**Chapter 2:**

**BPOV**

To say I slept well last night would be a lie. My unexpected reaction to meeting a certain Hollywood superstar had thrown me for six. Seeing him on TV and on the front cover of one of Ange's trashy magazines was one thing, but to see him in person was something entirely different. The guy was unbelievably gorgeous and my god his voice, I could listen to it all day. But it wasn't his voice and his utterly hot looks that had me in twist and unable to sleep last night. It was the reaction I felt in my chest when I saw him with Maddie that was my undoing.

From the moment he walked out the door with Maddie my little bubble burst. When it was just us, Edward, Maddie and I it felt real, almost normal. Although I, as a teacher was in some small way almost a part of the numerous families who used our centre, sharing the joys, triumphs and struggles of each day with them, sharing that with Edward seemed different and made me realise how much I desperately wanted my own family. As I heard the front door close reality crept back in. I'd just met Edward Cullen, Hollywood heartthrob wanted by millions of women the world over and he'd asked me out for coffee. The little voice inside my head was telling me not to be so stupid. Why would Edward Cullen want to have coffee with me? Isabella Swan. Isabella nobody.

_Flashback..._

"_Bella! Oh my god Bella! That was Edward Cullen! Edward so amazingly hot Edward Cullen!" ranted Jessica as she barrelled out of the babies room. "Now I know we have high profile families here and all, Jasper Whitlock being a prime example, but Edward Cullen..."_

_My mind was elsewhere though. I was feeling that familiar ache in my chest that roared it's annoyingly ugly head every now and then when I experienced any sort of happiness, albeit however brief. A guy had asked for my number, he'd asked me out for coffee. His name was Edward Cullen. This wouldn't work, it wouldn't happen; they never called, I was used to it now. That family I longed for seemed to be drifting further and further out of my grasp._

"_Bella?" _

_The feeling of a hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my reverie. I focused on my surroundings to find a puzzled looking Jess standing to the side of me with her hand resting gently on my shoulder. _

"_Sorry Jess, I was in my own little world," I answered smiling._

"_Oh he had the same effect on me too! Don't be sorry, I completely understand," she replied grinning from ear to ear. _

_I merely smiled. If only she knew._

"_Well I'm gonna take off. Babies room is clean and ready for Monday, toilets and bins are done. Anything I can help you with before I go?" asked Jessica._

_I glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:20pm._

_Jesus! I've been standing here for 20 minutes! Good god Bella, get a grip!_

"_Um...um no it's fine Jess; you go enjoy your night. I can lock up."_

"_You sure?"_

_I smiled, "Yeah I'm sure, I've got some papers to file anyway."_

"_Alrighty then," she smiled before picking up her bag, "I'll see you at 6:30am Monday morning."_

"_See you then," I replied and with that she was gone._

_I went about filing my papers all the while consumed by visions of Edward holding Maddie. Life could be a torturous bitch when she wanted to be._

_My ride home was uneventful, quiet even. It was like the calm before the storm. I walked through my front door and was met by an ecstatic Angela._

_Jess had called her to tell her all about Edward Cullen's visit. It was like 20 questions! _

"_Oh my god is he as cute in person as he is in the gazillion magazines his gorgeous face has graced?" she questioned breathlessly. _

"_What did he say to you...what did you say to him? Is he gonna pick Maddie up again cause girl if that's the case I'm so swapping to late shift on a permanent basis! What about an autograph..." she barely came up for air._

"_Ange! Stop!" I cried. "Please..." I begged as I walked past her and slumped down on the lounge, curling into a ball, my head on a pillow._

_Angela was yet to say a word. _

_She slowly approached before settling on the floor in front of me giving me that look that says spill._

"_Bells I was just excited, he's like Hollywood royalty. What's going on?" she asked concerned._

_Where do I start? The fact that said Hollywood royalty asked for my number and I gave it to him. Or maybe the fact that he asked me out for coffee and I'd stupidly agreed and he'd said he'd call me. Like seriously come on! I knew exactly how this went. It would be just like all the other times...it would end with me being curled up in bed devouring chocolate box after chocolate box._

"_I made a mistake..." I said quietly._

"_A mistake, what do you mean?" Angela asked cautiously._

_I closed my eyes. She was bound to laugh. God I'd laugh!_

"_Bells?" said Angela, rubbing my leg._

"_I...he...asked for my number...and I...I um gave it to him..."I stammered nervously._

_Ever so slowly the corners of Angela's mouth began to creep into a smile._

_Told you she'd laugh_

"_Bella honey, I'm confused. Where's the mistake?" she asked smirking._

_Was she serious?_

"_What? Ange!" I moaned rising to my feet so quickly I almost knocked Angela flat._

"_I gave him my number! I gave Edward Cullen my god damned number! What was I thinking?" I rambled_

"_Bella..."_

"_I mean he's probably sitting at home laughing and telling his mates all about the crazy preschool teacher who-"_

"_Bella! Stop it!" yelled Angela._

_I stopped dead. It took a lot to make Angela yell._

"_You need to stop," she said again this time in a soothing and almost apologetic voice. "Come and sit down, hear me out okay."_

_I stood watching her as she sat down on the lounge._

"_Bells...come on, I won't bite...again," she smiled._

_That made me smile. I slowly made my way over to the lounge and sat down tucking my feet beneath me. _

"_I'm sorry I yelled at you but honey you were goin' off and rambling...as you tend to do sometimes," said Angela laughing. "It's one of your most endearing qualities and I love you for it."_

"_Yeah, yeah," I answered._

"_Seriously though, may I point out one very important thing I did pick up from your earlier ramblings?"_

_I smiled looking down, "You're going to tell me anyway."_

_She smiled triumphantly, "Damn straight!"_

"_**He **__asked for __**your**__ number, not the other way around," she said matter of factly._

"_What?" I asked confused._

"_You said that he asked for your number, how did that come about?" Angela questioned._

"_I um..." I stammered._

"_You're trying to sabotage something that you haven't even given a chance Bells...try, give it a chance, and give him a chance. From what Jessica screamed down the phone, he sounds like a decent guy."_

_I looked up from my lap where I'd been twisting my fingers. I looked at Ange and was met with a supportive and loving smile._

_I suppose she had a point._

_I took a deep breath and began._

"_He was standing in the foyer looking lost this afternoon. I didn't realise who he was at that point. I'd been sitting at my desk when I saw him come in. That was after Jason and Patrick Carson almost knocked him onto his ass in the front garden," I laughed half-heartedly._

_Angela thought it was hilarious._

"_Bloody little devil's those too!" she laughed._

"_Mr Carson was apologetic, Ed...Edward didn't seem to mind."_

_Saying his name seemed so surreal, like I knew him which really I didn't at all._

"_What happened next?" encouraged Angela._

"_I asked him if I could help him. The way he looked at me Ange, like he really looked at me. I actually had to say something to get his attention and stop him staring."_

_Angela nudged me at this point. "He thought you were sexy..." she laughed._

_I laughed with her however my laughter was due to the fact that I found her statement utterly ridiculous. _

"_He introduced himself as Edward Cullen, he was there to pick up Maddie," I began to explain but stopped as I remembered how embarrassed and nervous he seemed as he apologised for being late._

"_Hey! Share with the class!" pleaded Angela tapping her palms on her knees._

_I smiled. "He apologised for being late. It was kind of cute actually. He was bumbling over his words and seemed embarrassed somehow."_

"_Awe the poor guy," giggled Angela._

"_I introduced myself, even holding out my hand. He took it and..." I trailed off into my own little bubble of visual memories._

"_And?" Angela persisted._

_I turned my head and lifted my eyes to meet hers. _

"_I've never felt anything like it before. It was like a shock wave ran straight up my arm," I explained suddenly excited, "and Ange I know, I just know he felt it too!"_

_Angela had the biggest smile spread across her face lighting up her cheeks._

"_What?" I asked hesitantly, my excitement now more curiosity than anything._

"_You like him," she answered mater of factly._

_How could I not he was fucking gorgeous._

"_Well I...I" I stammered._

"_No no, don't start sabotaging again," said Angela clasping her hand across my mouth, my eyes wide._

"_You should have seen the excitement on your face just then. It's so obvious Bells and it's okay, really it is," Angela explained calmly, her voice soothing, as she slowly removed her hand from across my mouth._

_I want it to be, so badly!_

_We sat there in silence as I replayed the events of my earlier meeting in my head. It was like they were stuck on repeat._

"_He wants to meet me for coffee, to um...chat," I added meekly._

_Angela jumped up from the lounge as if her ass had just exploded like a firecracker. _

"_He asked you out for coffee too? Oh my god Bella you have to go, please for the sake of every mere mortal girl out there, you have to go!" she said waving her hands in front of her as she pleaded._

_I couldn't help but laugh. _

"_Ange, he has to call me first, let's not get ahead of ourselves," I said as I held her fidgeting hands in a firm grasp._

"_Oh I'd bet money on it!" she beamed. "$20 bucks says he rings by Sunday night."_

_She was encourageable._

"_$20 bucks says he doesn't," was my reply, although I really didn't want to win this bet if I was to be at all honest with myself._

_End flashback..._

The rest of the night passed quickly. Angela headed to bed early complaining about  
>"little rugrats who did her head in all day."<p>

They could be little terrors at times but I could honestly say I loved each and every one of them.

_Oh my god I need sleep...cue yawning..._

"Geez Bells, catch any flies?" laughed Angela as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Sha...up," I mumbled out around another fly catching worthy yawn.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked seriously, concern lacing her voice.

I simply shook my head. "Not really, maybe an hour."

She smirked, "Daydreaming about a certain Hollywood heartthrob were we?"

_You have no idea...all day today too._

Ange stepped around the island bench in the kitchen and I suddenly realised what she was wearing. She looked stunning. Her dress was a gorgeous coloured grey chiffon that was almost see through, revealing a black leather bodice underneath. It draped across one shoulder and finished just above her knees.

_I wish I had her legs. She could give those Victoria Secret supermodels a run for their money..._

"You going to be okay if I head out?"

_Ah yes...Saturday night was date night with her beloved Ben. _

Smiling, "Of course I will be. I'm going to have an early night anyway, curled up in bed with a good movie and I'll hopefully just pass out."

"Oh I bet it'll be a good movie," she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Go...now..." I replied pointing to the front door.

She laughed whole heartedly as she walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you Belly-boo!" she teased, squeezing my cheeks.

"Arrgghh, get of me! I hate that name!" I squealed in protest, making her laugh even more.

"Belly-boo, oh Belly-boo..." she taunted.

_Bitch!_

"Piss off! Go get drunk and stuff with Ben and leave me in peace!" I laughed as I managed to push her off me.

Angela stood up tall and twirled before me, silently asking me for my approval of her outfit. I'd never been into fashion like Angela had. I was happier in my sweats and Bon Jovi t-shirt or my trusty jeans and a tank top, or at best a blouse of some description if you were lucky.

"Stunning, gorgeous and beautiful as always. Ben will love it," I answered honestly. "Now go, have fun, we'll talk more tomorrow."

She all but squealed with excitement as she ran to get her purse. "Love you always Bells!" she called from the door.

_She always made me smile._

"And forever Ange!" I called back.

This had been our usual farewell since high school. I'd be so lost without Ange. She was most definitely my rock. She'd been dating Ben since her days at UCLA. They'd met at a party one night and had been inseparable ever since. I remember telling her to get a place with Ben and I'd find my own, but she would have none of it. I felt terrible and I still sometimes feel like I'm in the way but Angela constantly assures me I'm not. I can't help but think about how long it'll be until Ange comes tearing in the door screaming to high heavens that she's engaged. Don't get me wrong I'd be over the moon for her, but I can't help but feel sad about it and it makes me feel incredibly selfish.

The sound of next door arriving home brought me back to reality.

_Oh Bella...what a fun filled life you live..._

I locked the door and headed off to get ready for bed. Just as I got the top of the stairs I heard my phone ring.

_What did she forget this time?_

I picked up my phone from my nightstand and glanced at the caller ID.

_Withheld _

I didn't know anyone whose number was withheld. It was probably just one of those pesky marketers trying to sell me something.

I through it down on the bed and made it two steps towards the bathroom before stopping dead in my tracks.

_No way. It couldn't be. He wouldn't._

My phone stopped ringing as I stood there internally debating who it couldn't and wouldn't be.

I slowly turned and moved to sit next to my phone that sat silently on my bed.

I looked at the phone willing it to ring again.

Nothing.

I sat there for what seemed like forever continuing to mentally will the sound of Bon Jovi belting out Livin' on a Prayer to fill my now eerily quiet room.

Still nothing.

_Oh get up and stop being stupid. It wasn't him._

I sighed, running my hands through my hair and stood making my way to the bathroom door once again. This time I made it to the vanity and was just reaching for my toothbrush when I heard it.

_Whoa oh, we're halfway there, whoa oh, livin' on a prayer! Take my hand and we'll make it I swear..._

I bolted so fast from the bathroom that I tripped and landed face first on the carpet, smacking my wrist on my night stand as I fell.

_Fuck! There's another bruise._

I scrambled to my feet and lunged at my phone pressing the answer button without even checking the caller ID.

"Hel...Hello?" I stammered almost out of breath.

"Um...I was looking for Isabella?" came a slightly cautious reply.

_Oh. My. God_

I'd spent 15 minutes listening to that amazing voice last night and then the remainder of the night and then the better part of today imagining it.

"Hello?" said the amazing voice again.

_Bella! Snap out of it!_

"Oh um sorry, that's me...yeah, that's me Isabella is my name..." I rambled before suddenly becoming aware of how stupid I sounded.

_Idiot!_

A muffled laugh came from the other end of the phone, "Isabella, it's Edward...from yesterday," he said.

_No shit!_

"Yeah I'm sorry you um, you took me by surprise that's all," I said quietly.

"I told you I'd call you," I could almost see the smile plastered across his face as he spoke.

_I didn't think you would...I'd hoped._

I had no idea what to say or where to steer the conversation from here and we'd only been talking for not even a minute.

_Help!_

"Are you okay?" he asked. I was genuinely surprised by the sincerity and concern in his words. Guys I'd met in the past weren't that nice to ask if I was okay and the few times I'd read an article about Edward Cullen he seemed like a serial ladies man and genuine ass.

_Don't judge Bella! You don't actually know him._

"Isabella" he said softly, "Is everything okay? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I'm sorry..." he trailed off.

I could've sworn he sounded almost disappointed. Like a kid who had just opened all of his presents at Christmas and that one toy he'd begged for wasn't there.

"No I'm okay, I mean don't be sorry I mean..." I rambled.

_Get. A. Grip girl!_

I took a deep breath before continuing. "It's just it's...it's been a while, a long while since a guy has actually called after getting my number and I was just surprised and I know that must sound horrible to you but- "

"It's okay, I'm not offended," he interjected calmly, "I promise."

There was silence for a few moments before either of us spoke.

"How about we start over?" he asked. "I'm Edward Cullen and it was lovely to meet you yesterday Isabella."

I smiled, something about this just felt...right.

"I'm Isabella Swan... but everyone calls me Bella," I answered a little nervously. "I liked meeting you too, Maddie clearly adores you."

"I love that kid so much, she's awesome," he laughed. "You know she talked about you all the way home Bel... is it okay if I call you Bella?"

_Oh please yes!_

"I'd like that," I answered slowly grinning like the cat that got the canary. "I hope it was good what Maddie said about me," I laughed lightly.

"It was I promise," he laughed in return. "She kept repeating something about her favourite story at preschool and that you read it for her all the time, but I can't remember what it was called?"

"Fidgety Fish," I answered.

"That's it! She even started telling me the story word for word," he laughed.

The sound of his laugh was addictive. I loved hearing it.

_Wait, loved? _

"So Bella I'm kinda hoping here that if I ask you out for coffee...again...you'll say yes because I'd love to see you again," he asked hopefully.

_Give the guy a chance...see what happens._

"I would like that," I answered timidly, silently praying that he wouldn't suddenly change his mind.

"That, Bella is the best news I've heard all day," he laughed, sounding relieved at the same time, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I giggled.

_Did you seriously just giggle!_

Talking to Edward was so easy. It had never been this easy for me in the past and the best part was that he was genuinely interested in what I had to say; he listened. We'd been talking for just over an hour when I started to yawn.

"Well my ego just took a hit Bella," laughed Edward humorously.

"I'm sorry I didn't get much sleep last night," I answered honestly before my brain filter kicked in.

_Idiot!_

Edward laughed, "Something on your mind Bella, or someone?"

I wanted nothing more than to dig myself a hole and stay in it right at that moment. I was so embarrassed.

As if sensing my horrendous embarrassment, Edward spoke up.

"It's okay Bella, I didn't get much sleep myself," he said softly. "I had this recurring vision of a beautiful brunette with gorgeous brown eyes all night..."

_That...that's me_

"Really?" I all but squeaked.

"Really. You're stunning Bella and I can't wait to see you on Monday afternoon," he answered calmly.

"I'm looking forward to it...and um...thank you," I replied somewhat nervously as I twisted my hair in my fingers.

I yawned again, this time even bigger. I heard Edward laugh on the other end.

"It's not funny," I laughed somewhere between embarrassed and finding it funny.

"I should let you go," he said, sounding a little disappointed, "not that I want to but I also don't want to be responsible for you being anymore sleep deprived," he added somewhat proudly.

"Oh you're a funny one," I started before being overcome with another huge yawn.

"Goodnight Bella," said Edward laughing, "I'll see you Monday," he questioned hopefully.

I smiled happily, "I'll be there."

_Most definitely..._

"Goodnight Edward and um...thank you for calling," I said quietly.

"Thank you for answering," he replied smoothly.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Sleep well Bella."

And then he was gone. I fell back on my bed and laid staring at the twinkling lights that were draped across my ceiling from one side to the other.

"I have a date...with Edward Cullen," I said to know one in particular.

_Holy shit!_

I suddenly felt like the luckiest girl in the world and was consumed by a fit of giggling, but as my giggling died down reality suddenly set in and I could feel all of my doubts creeping back in. I closed my eyes and fought with my inner negative self, desperately trying to remember and focus on what Angela had said.

_Don't sabotage...give it a chance..._

"Give it a chance Bella, give it a chance," I began to say repeatedly out loud to myself as I slowly rose from my bed and made my way to the bathroom to get ready for bed, determined to stay calm and relaxed.

"Give it a chance..."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters etc...all belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer and Summit. I just wanted to play with them a bit Happy Reading**

This chapter is from Edward's point of view following their preschool meeting and phone call. Hope you enjoy it.

**We Met by Chance**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

"Uncle Edwood..."

"Mmpph..."

"Uncle Edwood wake up...pease..."

I slowly became aware of my surroundings as two little hands were straining to push me back and forth.

"Pease Uncle Edwood," said a little voice, sniffling as she spoke, "I'm scared of the big rains out there."

_What the hell...oh shit Maddie!_

I shot up so quickly poor little Maddie almost ended up on the floor. Reaching out I managed to grab her tiny arms before she fell. Her little eyes met mine and her lip started to quiver.

_Oh no no..._

"Hey, hey little princess, don't cry," I begged, "I'm so sorry I scared you, I didn't mean too."

I slowly pulled her towards me, "Come here princess,' I soothed.

Maddie immediately crawled into my lap and hugged me like she never had before.

"I...I'm sorry Uncle Edwood," she sniffled, her tears wetting my shirt.

"Sshh," I soothed hugging her tightly and stroking her head with my free hand. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just a big sleepy head who takes a long time to wake up," I laughed.

This seemed to help as little Maddie started to giggle.

"Siwee Uncle Edwood," giggled Maddie as I glanced at the clock.

_11:14pm_...

I sat there listening to her giggle when all of a sudden a massive crack of thunder roared outside.

"Aarrgghh!" screamed Maddie and if possible hugged me even tighter.

The roar of the thunder was followed by an enormous bolt of lightning which did not help. Maddie screamed even louder and began to cry even more.

"Maddie, Maddie sweetheart it can't hurt you," I tried to explain but she continued to cry.

I hugged her with both arms and did the only thing I could think of. I started rocking slowly back and forth. I remembered Mum telling Alice how she used to rock us to sleep when we were kids. She also said she sang to us.

_Worth a shot...um..._

"You Are My Sunshine, my only sunshine," I began to sing, "you make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away..."

I could feel and hear Maddie start to settle so I kept singing, happy to know that it was working.

_Way to go Cullen..._

After a few minutes I stopped singing and little Maddie lifted her little head to look at me. Her gorgeous blue eyes were all red and puffy from crying. I reached out my hand and gently wiped away a stray tear.

"You okay kiddo?" I asked gently.

Maddie nodded her head and rubbed her eyes.

I smiled gently, "Tired?"

"Yes," she replied quietly but her little lip began to quiver again. "I don't want to sweep in the uva bed," she begged, "pease Uncle Edwood, I can sweep wiv you cause you got a big bed and me is just wittle."

_Cue the breaking of my heart..._

How would anyone ever be able to say no to that. This little girl could make even the toughest of men turn to mush. A perfect example being Emmett, the big oaf that he is.

"Come here kiddo, snuggle up," I answered tucking her under the blanket as she wriggled and got comfy.

"Now no snoring little Miss, I could hear you in the other room you were so loud," I teased tickling her as she giggled.

"Uncle Edwood I don't snore! Daddy does snoring. He makes Mummy wake up in the night time," she laughed.

It was true. That man snored like a freight train.

After about five minutes of wriggling and tossing and turning, Maddie started to drift off.

"Un Edwoo," she mumbled. It took me a second to realise she was talking to me.

"Yes princess?" I asked quietly while stroking her hair.

"Sin song," she barely got out.

I smiled. She was the sweetest little girl; a little girl who inadvertently had led me to meeting a beautiful woman named Isabella.

I started to sing "You are my Sunshine" once again until I could hear soft little snores coming from that sweet little girl. I sat staring at her sleeping form for god knows how long. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, so content with one little hand under her head while the other sat on top of my heart.

_I could get used to this..._

Fatherhood was something I wanted to experience someday, but I wanted it with someone real. The image of a certain preschool teacher popped into mind.

_Isabella..._

She was stunning in every sense of the word. One of the perks of my job was that I was constantly surrounded by beautiful women, and in all honesty I had, up until not that long ago, taken advantage of that and shared by bed with many of them. I'd been an ass back then, using these beautiful women for one thing only; sex.

But Isabella...she was something else. I'd been in the same room with her for no longer than 20 minutes and I've never felt drawn to a woman as much as I'd been to her. I hadn't wanted to leave. I had to see her again, I needed to. I was worried when I'd asked her out for coffee I'd blown my chance, I'd scared her off. She seemed to hesitate before answering. To say I was thrilled when she said yes would be understatement.

There was something about Isabella that intrigued me. Something about her seemed so fragile and for some reason I felt compelled to make sure she didn't break.

For the rest of the night I laid in bed listening to the storm cause havoc outside and replaying my chance meeting with Isabella over and over. Every now and then Maddie would stir in her sleep and snuggle further into my arms. Alice and Jasper were truly blessed.

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand.

_5:09am_..._Jesus..._

I was going to pay for this tonight, and probably the next. I wasn't getting any younger.

I looked down at Maddie. She had at some point during the night rolled onto her back and was now spread across almost half the bed.

_You're only little huh?_

Maddie was just like her mum when it came to sleeping; early to bed and early to rise. Given her rough night though, I might be in luck.

Smiling, I closed my eyes and tried once again to sleep.

_6:03am_

Still no sleep.

_Fuck!_

I glanced over at Maddie. She was out for the count.

Sleep was obviously not something I was going to get. A swim would have to do. I carefully got out of bed as not to wake Maddie and after getting changed made my way downstairs yawning as I went.

_Hours later..._

"Hey Edward man, you up?" called Jasper as he came through the front door.

"Kitchen," I called over my shoulder as I finished by breakfast.

Jasper walked into the kitchen and glanced around, presumably looking for Maddie.

"Still asleep," I answered around a mouth full of Coco Pops, nodding towards the stairs.

Jasper glanced at his watch. "It's 8:45 in the morning and my daughter is still asleep?"

I merely smiled with a mouth full.

"What the hell did you do to her? She never sleeps past 6am!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air exasperated.

"Whoa dude," I said standing up and heading towards the sink, "I didn't do shit! Did you fail to notice the storm last night?" I asked.

The look on his face made it clear he realised what had happened.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up man," I laughed humourlessly.

"Ah shit sorry man, didn't even think," he apologised as he sat down on the breakfast stool, "she doesn't do well with storms at all. How bad was she?" he asked concerned.

I smiled. It was clear how much he loved his little girl.

"Eh, not that bad. She slept in my bed the rest of the night," I explained.

"Bet that was strange for ya," he laughed.

"She was so cute," I started to recall, "she convinced me to let her sleep in my bed cause it was so big and she was only little."

Jasper started to laugh, "She's got us all wrapped around her little finger. But god knows I'd do anything for her."

_Me too..._

I finished my coffee in one gulp as Jasper asked me how I went picking up Maddie yesterday afternoon. I nearly choked on my coffee before spraying it across the breakfast bar next to where Jasper sat.

"Woah dude," cried Jasper jumping out of the way.

"Sor..sorry," I stumbled turning quickly towards the sink to avoid Jasper's watchful eye. Not that it worked; I swear the guy was a top detective in a previous life, nothing got past the guy!

"Edward," he began cautiously, "you didn't, tell me you didn't man," he groaned.

_You can't blame the guy Cullen, it's not like you've done anything to make him think otherwise in the past..._

My lack of reply didn't do me any favours.

"Who?" he asked, "who was it?"

I sighed and turned, my head hung low feeling like I'd let my best mate down.

"Isabella," I answered.

Jasper's hands flew to his head where he ran them through his hair, locking his fingers together at the back.

"Isabella! Jesus Edward," he cried, "She's –"

"Stunning, beautiful, amazing," I interjected out of nowhere.

_Well...it's the truth._

I looked directly at Jasper who was staring at me like I'd grown an extra head. "I can't explain what happened Jasper,_ I_ don't even know exactly," I tried to explain, "but when she held her hand out as she introduced herself, the shock wave that ran from my fingers up my arm was nothing I've ever felt before and I know she felt it too."

Jasper slowly lowered his hands to the bench. "She's not like all the others Edward, she's not like Victoria-"

"Jesus Jasper that's not what this is-" I defended.

"She's quiet, she likes to stay in and watch TV, I've never seen her in anything other than her uniform or jeans and Bon Jovi t-shirt, she doesn't sleep-"

"Jesus Jasper I know she's nothing like Victoria, I don't want that anymore!" I said sternly, struggling to control the volume of my voice as Maddie slept upstairs. "It's been almost 11 months since **I** left Victoria," I emphasised, "and I know that it was and still is hard for you guys to accept that I have changed but I have and I want normal, I want down to earth, I want to have someone who is just mine, I want what you and Alice have, Emmett and Rosalie too and Isabella-"

"Is all that plus more," finished Jasper with a hint of a smile on his face.

"I'm not gonna screw this up Jaz, give me a chance hey?" I all but pleaded.

He slowly smiled, "You know I'll kick your ass to fuckin' outer space if you hurt her, and then you'll have Alice to deal with too," he added seriously before pausing and staring at me, seeming to internally debate his next statement.

"I've seen a change in you man. Gone are the days where I'd call and you'd be in bed with some random girl. Now when I call you're here at home, alone. You're a bigger part of my daughter's life now then you've ever been; you actually want to look after her man."

He almost sounded proud.

"It suits you man, this new lease on life... just for the love of god don't fuck it up!" he sighed.

_Not a chance...well I hope not_

"I don't want to, I really don't," I stammered running my hands yet again through my unruly hair.

"If I have anything to do with it you won't. I'm your best mate, I don't want to see you like that again," he said supportively, "I've got your back man."

_Thank god..._

"Uncle Edwood I'm waked up now," came a loud little voice from the top of the stairs.

Jasper smiled and I swear the width of his smile could have rivalled that of the Joker.

"Sshh," he motioned with his index finger pressed to his lips before jumping off the breakfast stool and heading for the lounge room as I followed behind.

No one could ever question how much he loved his little girl; it was as clear as day.

"Would my little sleeping beauty like some breakfast?" he asked, the smile still plastered across his face.

"DADDY!" came Maddie's very excited and shocked reply before the sound of little feet bounding down the stairs filled the room.

"How's my girl this morning?" asked Jasper as he caught Maddie mid flight as she lunged into his out stretched arms.

I stood in the doorway and listened as Maddie excitedly told Jasper all about her day at preschool, her caterpillar and how we went to McDonald's for dinner because I was late to get her. Jasper laughed loudly and shook his head. I was about to begin defending myself when Maddie started whispering.

"Guess what Daddy?" she whispered although I could still hear.

"What?" he asked smirking at me.

"Uncle Edwood wikes Miss Bewaa," she continued, "them's is gonna have coffees wike you and Mummy."

"Really?" he questioned, looking at me briefly.

"Yep, Uncle Edwood is gonna ring Miss Bewaa on him's phone waytar and then them's have coffees," she smiled happily giggling away as she went on to tell Jasper about my "funny" talking and how I kept staring at Isabella and how her mummy had said it's rude to stare.

I didn't know what to say, where to look or what to do. The kid was only three for fucks sake and here she was telling her dad all about my idiotic, embarrassing attempt at asking her preschool teacher out on a date.

"I'm sure Uncle Edward tried his very best," said Jasper trying hard not to laugh.

_Yeah up yours you bastard..._

"Don't you have somewhere to be," I gestured toward the door faking annoyance.

Jasper's laugh filled the room.

"Ah come on kiddo, Uncle Edward's got his knickers in a twist," said Jasper as he walked towards the front door with Maddie who was giggling in his arms.

"Haha, very funny," I replied collecting Maddie's caterpillar and drawings from the coffee table.

I reached the door just as Jasper finished helping Maddie put her shoes on as he explained that they would go home and get changed before going to the airport to pick up Alice.

"Hey princess, don't forget your caterpillar and drawings," I called out.

"Oh Uncle Edwood I awmost forgot!" she sighed dramatically making her way over.

_Definitely her mother's daughter..._

"What do you say to Uncle Edward for letting you have a sleepover and picking you up from school Maddie?" Jasper prompted from the door, his arms now full with a school bag and a very glittery caterpillar.

I picked Maddie up and through her up in the air. Her adorable laughter filled the foyer.

How could people not want this? Why did it take me so long to realise this?

"Thank you Uncle Edwood for wetting me sweep here in the night time and for picking me up, oh and for McDonna's," she said excitedly, "my favite!"

"Anytime princess," I answered, kissing her on her forehead.

She pulled her little head back and smiled, "Is you gonna give Miss Bewaa kisses too Uncle Edwood?"

_Oh god..._

"Okay," interrupted Jasper quickly, "time to go."

"Quick, you've gotta go get Mummy," I urged carrying her to the door.

This seemed to distract her and she began to excitedly talk about her love of the airport and all the "airpanes."

I said my goodbyes to Maddie as I strapped her in to her car seat before stepping up beside the driver's door where Jasper sat waiting.

"Thanks again man," he said sincerely.

"No dramas, like I said, anytime."

And I meant it. I wanted to spend more time with Maddie.

He seemed to hesitate before speaking again.

"Good luck with Bella," he said supportively, "call her but...just take it slow man."

"I will," I replied honestly, "I was thinking maybe tonight," I said, my words coming out more like a question than a statement.

"Just don't 'you know it up'," he said sternly gesturing with his hands.

"It's the last thing I want to do," I said quietly, hands in my pockets and looking down at my feet.

"Hey," he said, "positive thinking, be honest, be the kind, caring and seemingly new guy you seem to have become and take it slow...you'll do fine."

_Well shucks..._

I laughed a little and placed my hand on my heart.

"Yeah, yeah," he began, "I'm outta here, this is gettin' weird," he shuddered.

"Bye Uncle Edwood!" yelled Maddie from her seat, "I wuv you!"

I smiled broadly, "I love you too princess."

"See ya man," called Jasper as they drove off, arm out the window. From where I stood I could make out a little arm in the back waving side to side.

If my smile could get bigger I think it would have. I waved back just as enthusiastically until their Land Rover drove out of sight.

I slowly made my way back inside and dashed upstairs to take a shower. I had to be at Summit production studios by 11am for a magazine photo shoot to promote my latest film, _Out of Sight_.

_9:32am_..._easy_

Having Maddie last night was a great distraction and meeting Bella made it so much better. My day had started well but quickly nosedived. I'd arrived at WB studios yesterday morning for the Golden Globe nominee photo shoot only to come face to face with Victoria James.

If you were to look up the _evil_ in the dictionary the name Victoria James would be included in the definition.

We'd been dating, if you'd dare to call it that, for about 6 months. You know how you get to that point in your life and suddenly you wake up and realise you've wasted weeks, months even years and you regret what you haven't done. Well Victoria James is right up there on my list of regrets.

When I first met her she was D-list, a nobody, a wannabe; but all I saw was a beautiful woman to take home and fuck senseless. So, I did. Everything seemed to spiral out of control from there. I'd always been a party lover and I loved my liquor, but with Victoria it became party after party, hangover after hangover. I was in such a mess I lost Oscar nominated roles because I turned up to auditions drunk and almost completely incoherent. I was oblivious to the fact that while my status was plunging, Victoria's was heading sky high and all thanks to me and the A-list actors, producers and directors I mingled with. She was, as my family put it, sucking the life out of me. My reputation was heading down the drain, and fast.

I ended my 'relationship', if you'd even call it that, with Victoria when I'd walked in on her fucking Jacob Black on my dining room table. That was my snap back into reality and I'd kicked them out and taken to burning that dining table immediately with the help of Emmett and Jasper who happened to walk in behind me.

I guess in some weird, twisted way I owe Victoria James a thank you for doing what she did, where she did because that was my snap; I suddenly realised how fucked up I'd let my life become.

Without my family I would have lost everything. They pulled me through. I'd come out of it a better man; a man with a purpose and a new found passion for acting. The biggest acknowledgement of my 'comeback' if you will would be my recent Golden Globe nomination for _Water for Elephants_. It was like everyone was saying 'well done, welcome back.' It was a great feeling and Victoria James was _not_ going to ruin it.

My PA Seth had made sure it didn't happen again. I knew I'd kept him around for a reason. Dad had hired him in the aftermath of the Victoria situation. He'd made it quite clear that I was not having a female PA, Seth was staying and I needed to grow the fuck up and make a man of myself. I hadn't heard Dad say fuck, nobody had and to be quite honest it scared the shit out of me. However, even in my fucked up state it hadn't taken me long to realise Seth was gay. I lost it, ringing my father in a rage.

_Flashback..._

"_Yes Edward?" answered my father humour rolling off his words like he already knew why I was calling._

"_What the fuck were you thinking! He's gay Dad, he's fucking gay!" I yelled._

"_Is that a problem Edward?" he laughed, pissing me off even more._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_I really don't see the problem here Edward. As far as I knew, as well as the fact that all of your past..." he paused seeming to struggle to find the right words, "conquests were of the female origin, I thought having Seth around would be less tempting, unless you've had a change of preference-"_

"_What the fuck Dad!" I yelled cutting him off mid sentence, "I'm not gay, I'm not fucking gay! I fuck women!"_

_That seemed to piss dad off. He'd raised me to respect women and he hated knowing how many I'd shared my bed with._

"_Edward Cullen you listen to me and you listen good," he roared down the phone, "don't you ever speak about women like that again! Yes Seth is gay, yes he's your PA and a bloody good one at that and no he's not going anywhere now for the love of god, grow the hell up!"_

_The line went dead and I sat down slowly on the staircase. How long I sat there I'm not sure. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that I snapped out of my reverie._

_Seth._

"_Sorry Mr. Cullen, I don't mean to interrupt but your car has arrived."_

_He spoke so politely and professionally. _

_I merely nodded, stood slowly and made my way past him and out to the car._

_End flashback..._

It took me almost 2 weeks before I finally bit the bullet and made amends. He hadn't done anything to make me feel uncomfortable, Jasper and Emmett thought he was a hoot. Alice, Seth and Rosalie became instant best friends all due to their love of all things fashion and my parents had the utmost respect for him, and that in itself was saying something.

That just left me, the one person who saw him the most and at the end of the day, needed his help the most.

It had been 10 months since Seth started as my PA and he was now like a member of the family who had been there all along. He was a great mate; one of _my_ mates.

The sound of my phone caught my attention. Reaching for it I laughed at the name dancing around the screen.

_Seth_

"Seth man, what's up?" I answered as I continued raiding my closet for something to wear.

"Well, well someone's sounding a little high on life this morning," he laughed.

His laugh cracked me up every time. It was so well, girly.

"Oh Seth my man, it's gonna be a great day."

"Well just make sure you have your fine ass here by 10:45am and we'll ensure your prediction of sunshine and daisies can be shared by all," he answered.

"Hey man, easy on the ass stuff hey," I pleaded.

"One can't help it when a fine ass like that comes one's way..." he answered, sounding a mile away.

"Seth, dude!"

"Oh Cullen, don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm spoken for if you care to recall and my oh my, the ass on that fine specimen gives new meaning to the term buns of steel," he sighed.

_Way too much information..._

"I'm so outta here, I'll see ya," I answered laughing somewhere between finding my current situation funny and completely wrong.

"That you will sweet cheeks," he laughed.

The magazine shoot went well but took pretty much all day. It wasn't without its laughs though. My co-star, Tanya Denali was hilarious and a lot of fun to be around. I will admit that when she was first cast as the female lead in _Out of Sight_ I was very happy, as were certain other parts of my body. Those thoughts were quickly squashed as I was introduced to her husband, director Michael Newton. That was one line I would never cross. Besides, Mike was a great guy and so it turns out good friends with my father.

Those days were gone though, I wasn't that man anymore. Here I sat on my lounge debating whether it was too soon to call the one and only woman who had consumed my every thought for the past 24 hours.

_Isabella...beautiful Isabella..._

The moment I laid eyes on her is one I will never easily forget. The way the breeze from outside caught the loose strands of hair surrounding her face, her gorgeous brown eyes and most significantly the reaction I felt when her small, delicate hand touched mine. It was like nothing I'd ever felt or experienced before and I don't care how corny and cliché that sounds. I've never been a real romantic guy, it was just never me; until now. Now I wanted to make a woman feel special and make romantic gestures with flowers and dinners and even take walks along the beach for fucks sake.

I laughed out loud as I imagined the response I'd get from Emmett if he ever heard me say that out loud. I just knew he'd give me hell.

I glanced at the clock on the wall.

_8:27pm_

It was now or never.

My head was having an internal argument with itself over what to do. One side was saying ring, the other saying no. It was just ridiculous.

_Man the fuck up Cullen!_

I reached for my phone which had been taunting me from its front row seat on the coffee table before me. I hesitated as my hand was almost upon it, leaving it suspended in mid air.

_Just do it! _

With one final deep breath I pulled myself together and grabbed the phone in a way that would make any spectator to this pathetic show of mine think it was some sort of rodent that I feared would escape at any moment.

I slowly began rotating the phone over and over in my palm, as if trying to figure out how it worked; which of course I already knew.

_Now, press the buttons..._

That voice inside my head was beginning to become very irritating, almost as if it had now taken up sides with the damn phone and was also intent on taunting and tormenting me.

"Oh, for the love of god!" I sighed out loud, running my free hand through my unruly hair.

I hauled myself up off the lounge and headed for the pool. Something about the water always calmed me. I sat myself down on the edge of my favourite chair and gazed across the water.

After a few minutes I had calmed myself down with a combination of water gazing and inner ramblings reminding myself that I hadn't done this in a long time and it was okay to be nervous; it didn't make me any less of a man, it merely highlighted the fact that I was human like everyone else. I thought back to what Jasper had said as he left this morning.

"_...positive thinking, be honest, and be the kind, caring and seemingly new guy you seem to have become, take it slow...you'll do fine." _

"Okay," I breathed out slowly, "I can do this."

Without letting my nerves get the better of me again I pulled up the number Isabella had given me and pressed call, sinking back into the chair as if asking for some hole to swallow me.

It rang and rang before going to voicemail. Not the result I was hoping for. I hit end on my phone and laid my head back, looking out over my backyard that gave me an awesome view of the sprawling lights of Hollywood and its surrounding neighbours below. I'll admit, my career choice didn't come without its perks; I realise now how incredibly fortunate I am.

Although it felt like I'd been staring at the lights below for some time, my watch told me it had in fact only been mere minutes. Pressing the call button for a second time didn't seem so daunting. I was so lost in thought that I jumped when I heard a very out of breath voice say hello on the other end.

I shot up straight hovering on the edge of the chair.

"Um...I was looking for Isabella?" was all I could manage, mentally kicking myself.

I sat waiting for her reply; nothing.

"Hello?" I asked again not sure whether to continue or hang up.

"Oh um sorry, that's me...yeah, that's me Isabella is my name..." was the rambling reply I received.

Her obvious surprise and bumbling nervousness put me at ease. I found it incredibly cute. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it.

"Isabella, its Edward...from yesterday," I said taking pity on her.

"Yeah I'm sorry you um, you took me by surprise that's all," she said quietly.

I smiled, "I told you I'd call you."

Once again the line went quiet. I was starting to worry I'd scared her off, again.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

Still nothing.

"Isabella" I said softly, "Is everything okay? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I'm sorry..."

I'd blown it, I just knew it. I hadn't even been on the phone for 5 minutes and I'd blown it.

_Idiot!_

"No I'm okay, I mean don't be sorry I mean..." she rambled. Hearing her voice, hearing her say that was all it took to snap me out of my 'poor Edward' state. "It's just it's...it's been a while," she continued, "a long while since a guy has actually called after getting my number and I was just surprised and I know that must sound horrible to you but- "

"It's okay, I'm not offended," I interjected calmly, "I promise."

More silence. There seemed to be a pattern emerging.

_Do something..._

"How about we start over?" I asked. "I'm Edward Cullen and it was lovely to meet you yesterday Isabella."

_If only she knew just how lovely..._

I don't know how, but I just knew she was smiling.

"I'm Isabella Swan... but everyone calls me Bella," she answered a little nervously. "I liked meeting you too, Maddie clearly adores you."

I laughed, "I love that kid so much, she's awesome, you know she talked about you all the way home Bel..." I stopped mid sentence suddenly worried that she wouldn't want me to call her Bella.

"Is it okay if I call you Bella?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'd like that," she answered, clearly smiling. "I hope it was good what Maddie said about me," she laughed.

I barely even knew this woman but I already knew that I wanted to hear that laugh for a very long time.

I told her all about my trip home with Maddie and how she'd told me all about her favourite story, the name of which Bella had to remind me.

"So Bella I'm kinda hoping here that if I ask you out for coffee...again...you'll say yes because I'd love to see you again," I asked hoping to high heaven that she'd say yes.

"I would like that," she answered, sounding a little nervous, a little shy.

_Hell yeah! Way to go Cullen!_

"That, Bella is the best news I've heard all day," I laughed beyond relieved. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she giggled but suddenly stopped. She'd embarrassed herself.

I quickly picked up the conversation by asking her about her day. From here the conversation just flowed. I know it sounds so cliche' but it was like we'd known each other for much longer than a mere 24 or so hours.

I was in the middle of explaining what my latest film was about when I heard Bella yawn.

"Well my ego just took a hit Bella," I laughed whole heartedly.

She yawned again. "I'm sorry I didn't get much sleep last night."

As soon as the words left her mouth I knew she realised what she'd just said. She'd given away something I wasn't supposed to know.

_Play nice Cullen..._

"Something on your mind Bella, or someone?" I teased lightly.

When she didn't reply I was worried I'd gone too far.

_Crap!_

"It's okay Bella, I didn't get much sleep myself," I said softly. "I had this recurring vision of a beautiful brunette with gorgeous brown eyes all night..."

And boy was that the truth!

"Really?" came a little squeak.

That made me smile.

"Really. You're stunning Bella and I can't wait to see you on Monday afternoon," I answered as calmly as I could, while really all I wanted to do was scream it from the rooftop.

She thanked me but she seemed nervous. Being told she was beautiful was obviously new to her. Why though, I had no idea. She truly was breathtaking in every sense of the word.

I couldn't help but laugh when she yawned again, this time even bigger.

"It's not funny," she scolded, although I sensed she found it kind of funny herself.

"I should let you go," I said trying my hardest to not sound disappointed but failing, "not that I want to but I also don't want to be responsible for you being anymore sleep deprived," I added trying to sound happy.

"Oh you're a funny one," she began before becoming overwhelmed by another yawn which from the sound of it was worthy of catching quite a few flies.

_Let her get some sleep..._

Goodnight Bella," I said laughing, "I'll see you Monday?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

_Please...please...Jesus Cullen, you're how old?_

"I'll be there." I could all but see the smile on her face.

"Goodnight Edward and um...thank you for calling," she said quietly.

Unless I was imagining it, I could have sworn she almost sounded disappointed to be saying goodnight as well. This made me feel pretty darn good.

"Thank you for answering," I replied, sounding a little too smooth for my liking.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Sleep well Bella."

I begrudgingly pulled the phone from my ear and pressed 'end call'.

I sat staring at my phone almost willing it to magically spring to life and I could talk to Bella again.

_Not...gonna...happen..._

I'd done it. I'd had a _real_ conversation with a woman, a beautiful woman who I had somehow convinced to have coffee with me on Monday afternoon at my favourite little coffee house. It was small, quiet and out of the way. I had become great friends with the owners over the past few months. I was never bothered by anyone; it was like my own little secret place.

Eleazar and Carmen and their daughter Kate were exceptionally nice people. They knew who I was but they never pushed for autographs or anything like that. They treated me like a friend, asking how my day was, how filming was going, Kate even helped me with my lines sometimes. She wanted to be an actress. I had no doubts she would one day achieve that, she was quite talented.

3:30pm on Monday afternoon could not get here quick enough. I couldn't wait to see Bella again, hear her voice. I just hoped she didn't regret her decision.

I don't know why, and I don't know where from, but four little words started rolling through my head as I slowly laid back in the chair and began to stare out over the valley of lights below.

_Give it a chance..._


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to say a huge thank you to all of you who have left reviews; it means a lot. I hope you will continue to enjoy this story and I look forward to hearing your thoughts. Happy reading

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I sat glued to my chair as the children moved off to get their hats.

_2:20pm_

_Surely the clocks wrong, can't be that time yet..._

"Come on girlie, haven't you got somewhere to be, gotcha self a hot date..." laughed Angela.

I didn't respond, my voice betraying me.

"Bella?" said Angela moving slowly towards me, her voice laced with concern.

"I can't do this Ange...he's Edward Cullen for god's sake...and I'm just...me..."

Angela knelt before me, her hands finding mine, my eyes slowly meeting hers. "Just me, you are not Isabella Swan. You are so much more than that. He asked you out for coffee...not the other way round if I remember correctly...he wants this..." she reasoned.

_You know this...you're fighting it..._

"But what if...what if he's exactly like your magazines say...I don't want to be another notch on his belt...I-"

"You read a magazine?" Angela interrupted astonished.

"Not the point here Ange!" I sighed defeated.

"Awe Bells honey...as much as I like my weekly dose of the trash that is Hollywood, even I don't believe everything I read," she replied smiling.

"But what if..."

"Stop," Angela's voice stern yet loving. "Give the guy a chance and I'm not just saying that cause I think the guys drop dead, the letter after E gorgeous and oh just...yum!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I say it because I'm your friend, your best friend for that matter... and as your best friend it is my job to make sure you jump every once in a while, explore every opportunity and have the life you've always wanted," she continued her eyes never leaving mine. "Now I'm not saying that Edward Cullen is the one...but who knows what could happen? I don't want you to be sitting here this time next week asking yourself what if?"

_Why can't life ever be easy?_

Angela began to laugh, "Having said that, it is also my job to kick butt to Timbuktu if anyone hurts you! And we know how much I love to kick butt!"

I couldn't help but laugh along with her as I recalled the last time she kicked ass for me. It was back in high school, a week before graduation and Mike Newton was being his usual asshole self and had employed the entire football team to move my beloved truck and had them wedge it between two building so I couldn't get in and then to top it off he filled my locker with manure which promptly covered me from head to toe as I opened it to grab the books I had forgotten. I should've known something wasn't right all week; he'd been treating me nicely for once, saying how sorry he was for the way he'd treated me and how he'd finally come to realise everyone deserves respect. I spent the rest of the night mentally kicking myself for being so stupid.

"I don't want to be the girl you spends her life regretting it...I'm just so scared Ange..."

Angela shook her hands in mine. "Live a little Bells...you deserve to find what you're looking for...but to find it you gotta take a chance. I'll be right here, always."

Suddenly Leah cleared her throat gaining our attention. She looked quite shell shocked to be honest. This was unusual for her, usually she was just straight in, to the point and gone again; she reminded me very much of a cyclone.

"Leah what's wrong?" I asked, trying but failing miserably to hide the panic in my voice.

She started pointing over her shoulder towards the door on the other side of the room. "There's um…there's someone here to see you," she answered as if she couldn't quite believe what she was saying herself.

"Ah crap, I bet you it's that over the top child protection officer who freaked her out a couple of weeks ago…guy was flirting with her no end, him and his little briefcase and well Bella, the dude was just plain weird…sooo I told him to come back and see you sometime this week," said Angela scratching her head and looking at the floor.

"I guess it's sometime, thanks Ange," I replied getting to my feet and making my way over to the door, my panic over my impending date disappearing. "You owe me!"

As I started opening the door I could hear Angela talking to Leah, joking that "Bella would make the weird briefcase man go away."

Leah found her voice. "It's not the briefcase man."

I pulled the door open and took one step into the foyer looking for the visitor that had sent Leah into shock.

"Then who is it?" I heard Angela ask.

I took another step.

_Oh. My. God._

"It's Edward Cullen."

Standing there in the foyer of my preschool was none other than Edward Cullen himself looking unbelievably hot.

"EEEKKK!" I heard Angela scream and I quickly pulled the door shut behind me. What happened next would have to be one of my most embarrassing 'falls from Grace' yet. I had been in such a hurry to close the door I hadn't given myself time to move out of the way allowing the door to smack me on the ass as is closed causing me to fall forward and flat on the face, my ass in the air; any sense of dignity I had was now well and truly out the door. I could feel my cheeks burning hotter than ever before. I closed my eyes and prayed to be swallowed into a very deep hole; to say I was embarrassed would be an understatement.

"Bella, are you okay," asked Edward. He was now kneeling beside me, his hand resting on my back not going unnoticed. The feeling was comforting and sensational. "Where are you hurt?"

_My pride…my dignity..._

"Bella?"

I was amazed by the sincerity of his concern. Guys weren't like this, they didn't care; well at least the ones I'd met didn't. As hard as I tried to stop the tears, I couldn't. They betrayed me and fell down my cheeks.

"I'm fine, really just...I'm just embarrassed," I sniffed pushing myself up to kneel on my knees, dusting off my hands, stray pieces of hair falling around my face. I reached up and slowly secured them back behind my ear. Just as I had finished I heard a small gasp come from Edward. Before I could ask or even look in his direction, his strong yet gentle fingers were wrapped around my right arm and pulling it towards him.

"Bella, your wrist, did this just happen?" he exclaimed staring at and carefully examining my wrist.

I inwardly cringed.

_Nope...just another war wound from another battle lost..._

I suddenly remembered how and when I had hurt it; Saturday night, racing to answer his call. "No...I um...I fell down on um...Saturday night," I started to explain my cheeks beginning to colour once more.

"How?" he asked curiously.

_Well...I um...Oh just spit it out!_

"My phone was ringing and um...I was running...and I tripped and hit it on my nightstand," I answered shyly somehow hoping he wouldn't put two and two together.

How wrong I was.

"Who was on the phone Bella?" The tone of his voice was somewhere between concern and amusement.

"You," I all but squeaked not daring to look at him.

He sighed slightly and shook his head; I could make out a small smirk on his face out of the corner of my eye. "I would have called again Bella," he said softly. I couldn't help but look his way. "I definitely would have called again," he continued gently stroking my wrist where it was a bruised.

I didn't trust my voice settling for a smile instead.

This man was so far proving to be nothing like how the magazine's described him. He was gentle, polite and from what I'd seen, quite the gentleman.

He started to smile, and gently laugh; I was instantly confused and it must have been evident on my face. "Inquisitive friends you have," he explained, gesturing with his head towards the door behind me. I turned to find the faces of Angela and Leah peering through the glass, ducking quickly when they realised they'd been caught. I couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight.

We were silent for a moment, Edward continuing to hold my wrist in his hand. It wasn't an awkward or uncomfortable silence which surprised me; past experience with men and silence in my life meant just one thing; then end. This felt different even though I was still as embarrassed as hell.

"So you're a bit of klutz then?" Edward asked, saving me from my self inflicted embarrassment and making me laugh a little as he helped me stand. I won't lie; the feeling of his hands on my bare arm felt incredible.

"More than a bit," I smiled, "I um…I've broken my left arm twice and my right leg once but in two places, been concussed numerous times and I've had stitches more times than I can remember."

_I think that's it..._

When he didn't say anything I looked up and found him looking down at me with a very shocked look on his face. It was then that I realised how tall he was."And here I was thinking my broken nose and broken arm was bad," he laughed.

"I'm on a first name basis with most of the ER doctors here and back home," I replied before my brain could stop my mouth.

Edward laughed lightly, his eyes boring into mine.

How long we stayed this way I'm not sure. At that moment time seemed to stand still as Edward lifted one hand and gently pushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

_Oh god please let him do that again!_

"Do you think your wrist is up to a coffee, because I really want to take you out Bella; I've been looking forward to it all weekend," said Edward his eyes never leaving mine.

_Screw the wrist!_

"I'd like that," I replied quietly, shyly lowering my head.

Gentle fingers slowly lifted my chin, "Will we need to get you a bubble wrap jacket or do you think you'll be okay?" he laughed. The look in his eyes told me he just playing with me but he was nervous he'd offend me at the same time.

"I thought maybe you could look after me," I answered.

_OH MY GOD! I swear I only said that in my head! _

I could feel my cheeks burning; I probably resembled a tomato at this moment. I closed my eyes as I waited for a giant black hole to swallow me up, but instead the feeling of warm, gentle fingers were stroking my cheek.

Opening my eyes I saw Edward smile gently. "I'd be honoured to be your bubble wrap."

It was his turn to be embarrassed. "Okay well that sounded way less corny in my head," he laughed awkwardly.

I couldn't help but laugh too. It amazed me how comfortable I felt in his presence; I barely knew the guy but if I was at all honest, I'd never felt this comfortable before. This is what I wanted; what I'd always wanted. Someone who made me feel comfortable, someone who I could be myself around, someone who...

The sound of someone calling my name pulled me from my inner ramblings.

"Bella?"

"Sorry…um what did you say?" I answered somewhat out of it.

He smiled.

_Oh that smile…God!_

He had that gorgeous, sexy, crooked, oh my god what's a girl to do smile plastered across his face.

He laughed as I closed my eyes in a bid to re-gain my composure.

"I said do you need to grab anything before we go?" he laughed lightly.

_Grab anything before...oh right...we go for coffee. Get a grip! Focus girl!_

"My bag...and um I'll just say goodbye to the girls if that's okay?" I asked nervously.

Edward offered to wait in the foyer while I gathered my bag and along the way my thoughts and composure, before saying my goodbyes.

I was beyond grateful that Edward had offered to wait in the foyer; having him see Angela in her ecstatic state that resembled Tigger was hard enough for just me to witness let alone trying to comprehend what could possibly be running through his head.

_Absolute fucking fruit cake maybe...he'd be running for the hills!_

He led me out to the car park and began heading towards a sleek looking silver Volvo. I was instantly hit by a wave of panic.

"Um…" I began, not really sure what to say. A million images began running through my head; Images of people with cameras flashing relentlessly in my face, my picture plastered across the front page of People magazine. I couldn't deal with that, I couldn't…

My fear must have been evidently clear as the look on Edwards face instantly went from happy to that of concerned. I felt terrible; it wasn't him I was concerned about, it was the people who followed his every move.

"Hey," said Edward me with a hint of caution, "what's wrong? Did I do something-"

"No," I said quickly cutting him off, "It's just I…well I…will the…paparazzi be where we're going…for...um coffee?" I finished shakily looking directly at his car.

He followed my gaze and then looked back at me, standing close to me but far enough away as to give me my own space.

"No, well they shouldn't be I…" he sighed and ran his hair through his already messed up hair. "I can't guarantee that they won't, but I can guarantee that I will do everything I can to keep you out of the spotlight and off the front page," he said before pausing and seeming to consider what to say next. "Bella the last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable. I've been looking forward to this afternoon all weekend but if you're not comfortable I understand…"

The tone of his voice revealed his intentions to be genuine, but it also gave away his disappointment. I felt horrible.

"I'm just worried they'll follow your car and then…" I tried to explain but not feeling any better. I really wanted to try this, give myself and Edward a chance.

_Fix what you fucked up Swan!_ _THINK!_

"What if…what if we took my car instead?" I suggested timidly. "I mean, I don't mind driving if you want to navigate?"

It was like all of his Christmas' had come at once and there was that smile again.

"You still wanna go?" he asked hopefully.

_Most definitely…_

"I'd really like to I'm just a little nervous that's all," I answered honestly.

My father always said that honesty was the best policy.

"I'd really like to try having a normal…date…with a beautiful woman who I will do everything in my power to keep safe and comfortable even though I'm as nervous as hell I'll fuck it up… if she'll give me a chance," he finished slowly looking nowhere but straight into my eyes.

_Give him a chance… don't let this be a regret…_

I smiled timidly. "My car is over here," I said gesturing towards the road.

He smiled that crooked smile that was beginning to have an effect on my knees.

"Lead the way," he said before falling into step beside me.

I suddenly felt embarrassed as we neared closer to my little second hand Mazda 3. I'd had this for just over 2 years now after I was forced to face facts; my beloved red Chevy truck was just not going to last much longer. I'd had real tears the day I left her at Dad's for the last time. Now don't get me wrong, my Mazda was a trusty and reliable little car but compared to the shiny silver Volvo that currently sat in the preschool car park, she was like a piece of junk. I pressed the unlock button on my key fob silently cheering for my little car and her central locking and thanking my lucky stars that I'd washed and vacuumed her just yesterday as a means of getting my mind of the man who was now seated to my right.

"Sorry it's um…" I apologised gesturing around the car.

"Perfectly fine," Edward finished before dazzling me once again with that smile. "You know before I started acting I drove a Mazda. Loved that car, actually still have that car, so there'll be no dissing the Mazda okay?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I put my sunglasses on. "Okay."

It took us a little longer than expected to get to get to where we were headed due to traffic; Edward had me park in a quiet side street just around the corner. I turned off the engine and sat nervously waiting for him to say something. Had I talked too much on the way? He laughed lightly causing me to glance his way, that same piece of hair falling into my eyes as it had in the kitchen. Edward's hand carefully reached out and gently tucked it behind my ear again, his warm fingers grazing my cheek.

"Breathe Bella," he said softly.

I hadn't realised I was holding my breath and to have him notice made my betraying blush creep over my cheeks once again.

_Oh someone please just shoot me now..._

"Um...should we go?" I asked trying desperately to escape my embarrassment. I could've sworn he laughed again.

_Bastard!_

"Let's go," he said making his way out of my car.

As we began to walk towards the coffee house I was mesmerised by the older style buildings and the quaint little book and second hand shops that sat side by side. I didn't really tend to venture much beyond my normal route from home to preschool, or to the grocery store; in truth I was a bit of a home body.

What if Edward didn't like that? What if...

_Oh shut up! You've just met him! You don't know what he likes!_

My inner self was getting pissed with all my negativity and was mentally slapping me for it.

My inner ramblings were interrupted when Edward announced we were there. Standing before me was the most charming and inviting little building; it looked so cosy with its mahogany timber facade, lace curtains adorning the small bay windows on either side of the door and little flowers pots nestled against the wall on the pavement. The sign above the door read, _Come by Chance Cafe._

_Now if that's not a sign, what is?_

"This is one of the only places I can come and get away from it all, and still feel like a normal person," explained Edward gesturing toward the quaint little door. "I um, I hope this is okay."

_Are you insane? It's perfect..._

"Of course its okay, I just hope you don't mind sharing it," I replied glancing again at the little building.

Edward laughed before guiding me to the door, his warm hand on my back. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said his eyes meeting mine.

All I could do was smile as at this very moment, with Edward so close and his eyes boring into mine, my voice betrayed me.

We stepped through the door and Edward guided me towards a small and cosy looking booth at the rear of the cafe. As we got closer I was stunned by the sight before me and couldn't help but gasp. There, right next to the booth was a window spanning from the floor to the ceiling which gave the occupants an uninterrupted view of an exquisite garden and pond.

Edward held out his hand, gesturing towards the seat, "Please."

I smiled shyly and all but whispered, "Thank you."

I couldn't help but slide closer to the window to have a better look; the view was amazing. Flowers of all shades of colour adorned the far fence and gazebo that stood off to the side where it led to a stone bridge, allowing passage over the slow running water from a rocky water fall to the pond below. Koi fish of all shapes and sizes swam hypnotically within the pond beneath the window; I found myself unable to look away and unable to stop the smile from creeping onto my face, it truly was magical.

"It's beautiful," I all but whispered, mesmerised.

"I come here all the time," replied Edward, "It provides a nice distraction from the chaos that is essentially my life."

I couldn't even begin to imagine what his life must be like in that sense. I mean sure he's a millionaire, lives in a mansion, drives nice cars and pretty much has everything at his disposal, but what about peace, moments of solitude; is that something he misses?

"Do you miss being able to do well, I guess simple things like walk down the street, go to the grocery store...I mean from what Angela says the world watches your every move," I asked suddenly curious.

Without breaking his gaze over the vision of calm and beauty below he calmly answered. "I do sometimes, other times I don't. Your friend Angela is right though, most of my life is pretty much public knowledge," he explained slowly turning to face me, "but then there are other parts of my life that I manage to keep to myself...like how right now, I'm sitting in my favourite cafe, in my favourite booth, enjoying the company of a beautiful woman," he smiled.

Cue my blush.

"And she's even more beautiful when she does that," he added his smile growing.

I couldn't help but turn and glance out the window, attempting to hide my tomato red face with my hands. My saving grace came in the form of a waitress; well so I thought.

"Edward, it's been weeks, where have you been?" enquired the lady who leaned in before hugging and kissing Edward on the cheek. I watched as Edward returned the gesture smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry Carmen, I've been filming," he answered warmly.

"London, Australia, where this time?" she asked her hand resting on his shoulder.

Edward laughed lightly before dropping his head slightly, "Italy."

I coughed involuntarily. I'd always wanted to holiday in Italy, take a gondola through Venice, take in the sights, stay in a gorgeous hotel.I mean I know being a actor usually entailed a lot of travelling but I just hadn't though too much about it because well let's face it, I hadn't in a million years thought I'd be sitting in a coffee shop on a date with a Hollywood movie star.

I suddenly realised neither Edward or the woman he'd called Carmen were talking. I slowly let my eyes meet theirs. Edward had a small smirk on his face while the woman seemed curious.

_Will someone just swallow me up please!_

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I didn't mean to interrupt...I-"

"It's okay Bella," replied Edward reassuringly, cutting me off from my imminent rambling.

Edward smiled that dazzling smile at me once more causing me to go giddy inside.

_How does he do that?_

"Carmen," said Edward gesturing towards the short, middle aged woman beside him, "I'd like you to meet Bella, Bella this is Carmen. She owns this coffee shop with her husband Eleazar."

Smiling warmly Carmen held out her hand to me, "It's lovely to meet you Bella."

"Thank you, you too," I replied a little nervously.

Carmen winked at Edward who laughed as he settled back into the booth running his hands through his unruly hair.

"Well Bella you're the first person our dear Edward here has ever brought along and it's a pleasure to have you here. When you're ready dear just have Edward here call out," said Carmen sweetly. The warmth of her voice told me she was being sincere.

"Okay, I will," I replied softly returning her smile.

With another pat to Edward's shoulder Carmen returned to the front of the cafe, greeting customers as she went. She seemed like a lovely woman and Edward clearly felt very comfortable here and was good friends with both Carmen and her husband, who if I was to guess was the tall, relatively well built middle aged man behind the counter currently brewing coffees.

Edward and I spent the next few minutes looking over the menu deciding what to have. I had secretly been hoping Edward would choose something to eat as well because to be honest I was starving. I'd been so nervous about this afternoon that I'd skipped breakfast and lunch in fear of it all reappearing. Now all I could think about was food, and preferably lots of it. I continued to study the menu before me.

_Drinks...snacks...light meals..._

It was at that exact moment that my stomach decided to make its dire situation known. I didn't know where to look. The sound of Edward's laugh made me look directly at him.

"Hungry are we?" he asked as he laughed.

"It's not funny," I replied trying my hardest to be firm but failing miserably, the look on his face making me laugh along with him. Laughing with him felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Skipped lunch huh?" he questioned still laughing.

"And breakfast," I replied without thinking.

Edward stopped laughing, his eyes boring into mine silently asking me why.

"I was nervous...I um...I don't eat when I'm nervous," I explained quietly but honestly; I had no reason to lie.

"Are you nervous now?" he asked, his tone light but equally serious.

It amazed me; I'd never felt so relaxed on any of my previous dates. Don't get me wrong those butterflies were still fluttering within me, but they had shrunk considerably in size and number since this morning.

"Not so much I um...," I hesitated looking down at my fingers which were entwined together, "I feel comfortable here um...with you, a lot more than I thought I would, I mean," I stumbled realising how bad that may have sounded to him. "What I mean is, well in the past when I've been on a date let's just say my nervousness didn't do me any favours, it never let up and well there was never a second call."

I looked down as I finished feeling a little ashamed. "One guy left me sitting in a restaurant once…said he had to use the bathroom. I was stupid enough to believe him and sat there waiting," I shared, closing my eyes as I remembered my embarrassment when the waiter approached me and quietly informed me that the man I was with had left. That was 40 minutes after he'd left the table.

"I sat there alone for over half an hour too stupid to realise he'd ditched me."

I'd never shared this with anyone, not even Angela.

I chanced a look at Edward, prepared for his rejection, to see him run off into the sunset and any chance of something between us disappearing along with him. Surely it would hurt less now than later on, but deep down I was begging everything from the universe to the man upstairs himself to stop this guy from running and to give me a chance to show him the real me. I'd never felt this way and it both excited me and terrified me at the same time, I mean lets be serious and realistic, I'd met the guy 3 days ago.

His lips were moving. It was like my hearing had suddenly failed me and I was being forced to read lips, something I'd never been good at.

_Bella..._

_Bella..._

The sound of my name being called seemed so far away. The feeling of Edwards hand on mine however felt very close and very real.

"Bella?" repeated Edward sounding a little concerned. "Hey, where'd you go?"

I slowly gathered my thoughts and pushed aside my negative and depressing past dating history.

"Sorry I um...I –"

"If that was meant to scare me off," he began, his crooked smile melting me to the core, "well I'm afraid Miss Bella, it didn't work," he continued sighing somewhat dramatically before reaching out with his free hand and gently pushing that repeatedly stubborn piece of hair back behind my ear.

_Note to self...do NOT cut my hair..._

"I'm not planning on going anywhere," he finished brushing my cheek with his warm fingers, a gesture that was becoming quite familiar and almost routine and I was unbelievably comfortable with it. "That's if you want me to stay that is?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and dazzling me with that smile once again.

_More than you know..._

"Well," I began biting at my bottom lip, "you did promise me a coffee and well, I'd much prefer not to eat alone...again," I finished feeling unordinarily confident.

His eyes sparkled and he grabbed at his menu. "I promise Bella, that'll never happen again," he said in return his eyes, tone and words revealing nothing but the truth.

I smiled happily as I pulled the menu from the table and began to scan what was on offer. I decided on a ham, pineapple and cheese melt with fries, a blueberry muffin and a latte. I wasn't one of those skinny ass girls who only ate lettuce leaves. If I'm hungry, I eat. Turns out this was something Edward liked in a woman.

_Score for Bella..._

We fell into a rhythm of conversation that had us talking like old friends as we waited, and also as we ate. We talked about everything from our favourite classes in high school, classes in college, things we wanted to do before we die, to our families. Although I already knew Alice and Jasper and their beautiful little girl Maddie, it was nice to hear a little more about them, as well as Emmett, Rosalie and Edward's parents Carlisle and Esme. It was clear that his family meant quite a lot to him.

I finished up what was left of my second latte as Carmen came and cleared our table.

"Oh wow," Edward said surprised as he glanced at his watch. "Carmen I'm so sorry, we didn't realise the time," he explained.

I checked my watch; we'd been sitting here for over 3 hours. I hadn't even noticed the sun setting outside nor the fact that we were the only people left in the cafe; the sign on the front door now reading closed.

"Oh hush, not a problem at all," she said sweetly, "You're welcome to stay as long as you like." She smiled and walked back toward the front of the cafe. It was then that I noticed the beautiful painting adorning the walls. Edward must have followed my gaze as he began explaining how as well as being a wonderful cook, Carmen was also quite handy with a paint brush.

"They're stunning, the colours are amazing," I replied astounded. "Does she sell them by any chance?" I couldn't help but ask.

"She does actually, I have two hanging in my lounge room," he answered before standing and holding out his hand for me.

This was so new to me. I hesitated for a moment before reaching out and taking his hand; those electric currents running once more from our hands to my chest. The feeling was overwhelming.

I could have sworn the look in his eyes told me he felt it too, his eyes travelling from my eyes to my lips and back again.

_Oh my god, oh my god..._

"Edward, my boy," called a male voice to our left. I watched as Edward seemed to come back to the present, closing his eyes briefly as if regaining his composure, before dropping my hand and turning towards the man quickly approaching and embracing him in a hug. I on the other hand stood rooted to the floor trying to fathom what had just happened; had I imagined it. Was he thinking about kissing me? I'll be honest, I'd felt a little disappointed when he'd let go of my hand.

"Bella I'd like you to meet Eleazar," began Edward turning towards me, his hand extended. I don't know why but I kept my hands firmly grasped around my purse as I slowly stepped forward, maybe in a hope of avoiding being disappointed once more.

"Eleazar this is Bella," continued Edward seemingly unaware of my current state.

Eleazar gently reached for my hand, "Beautiful Bella," he spoke, "Che bella donna…bello."

I had no idea what this man had just said but I still felt myself blushing as red as a tomato.

"Oh and might I add what a gorgeous blush," he added looking between myself and Edward.

"Yes it is," said Edward, his voice a little husky. I looked in his direction to find him looking anywhere but at me and running his hand through his unruly hair. I was so confused. I couldn't help but think I was imagining it all; the feeling I got when his hand touched mine or when he pushed my hair behind my ears, his fingers gently grazing my face, to just before and now when his eyes met mine and now his voice. I had no idea what to think. Relationships didn't move this quickly did they?

_Relationship? Jumping the gun aren't you Bella..._

"Carmen?" called Edward, "Bella was admiring your paintings, are you still interested in selling them?" he asked, attempting to change the subject, something even I was grateful for.

Eleazar, still holding my hand, gently led me towards Carmen who was putting the chairs up for the night.

"Was there one you liked specifically Bella?" enquired Carmen, stepping around the table, placing her cleaning cloths down and rubbing her hands clean on her brightly coloured apron.

I found myself torn as they were all equally beautiful. I glanced quickly around the walls where my eyes fell upon a beautifully coloured landscape surrounding a waterfall.

"I painted that two years ago while on holidays," she explained quietly. "Do you like it my dear?" she asked.

"It's absolutely stunning. Carmen, you really are a talented painter," I complimented, "and a fantastic cook. My meal was delicious," I finished shyly as I realised both Eleazar and Carmen were listening too.

"As always," added Edward proceeding towards the register with Eleazar to pay. I couldn't let Edward pay, I mean the guy had only invited me out for coffee and I'd ended up having a full meal. Not that money was an issue for him I'm sure, it was more about how rude I felt. I had to pay for my share.

"Um...Edward it's okay I'll pay, I mean," I began to scramble, "you did just invite me for coffee not lunch so um...um I'll pay," I finished shakily holding out my card towards Eleazar.

"Bella please," sighed Edward somewhere between dumbfounded and appalled, "the fact that we ate makes no difference, I'm paying," he finished handing over his card to Eleazar while his eyes stayed glued to mine. "Please, put your card away."

I stayed glued to the spot, my arm still outstretched momentarily. I couldn't help but be a little embarrassed at what I'd just done. Carmen, who remained close by to my left came to my aid and began talking once more about her paintings. I tried my hardest to listen intently to what she was saying but found myself unable to. I vaguely heard her ask me to follow her over to the far wall where two paintings similar in size to the one I liked were hanging. As I got closer I noticed there were prices on the bottom corner of the frames.

_$450.00_

I almost choked. I couldn't afford to splurge that amount of money on a painting, even one as beautiful as that.

"Bella," asked Carmen quickly her hand gently patting my back, "are you okay?"

All I could do was nod as I fought to regain my composure, hoping no one would realise why I was suddenly losing my shit.

"Eleazar, water," called Carmen as she led me to the little lounge at the front of the cafe within that little bay window I'd noticed on the way in. I also noticed that Edward was almost instantly by my side helping me to sit.

"Are you okay?" he asked genuinely concerned. What was I supposed to tell the man who had millions?

_Oh I'm just freaking out over $450 which to you would probably be like loose change while to me it's like a months rent, utilities and food and car needs. _

What was I going to do? Would they be expecting me to buy one given my interest? Maybe I could pay it off by offering to wash dishes for a year? This had just merely highlighted once more the vast difference between his life and mine.

"Bella?" he asked again, this time his gentle fingers finding my chin and slowly turning my face towards his. "It's okay," he said equally as gentle.

_It's okay? He doesn't even know what's wrong so how could he...oh my god. _

My eyes met his; his eyes telling me he knew exactly what was wrong as he glanced toward the painting on the wall, Eleazar and Carmen unaware as they brought me a glass of water. I closed my eyes in both embarrassment and relief; relief because Carmen and Eleazar were unaware that the reason for my sudden panic was in fact the price of their gorgeous painting, and embarrassment because Edward knew I couldn't afford it. I felt Edward gently squeeze my hand.

Carmen and Eleazar spent the next 5 minutes fussing over me and making sure I was okay. They truly did seem like lovely people.

It was little after 7:00pm by the time Edward and I walked out the door, farewelling Carmen and Eleazar who had insisted that we both visit again soon. It was here that I learnt that Edward would be returning to Italy tomorrow at lunch time for another 2 weeks of filming before returning for a couple of days and then heading to New Orleans to start production on another film.

At hearing these words I felt a strange sensation creep from the pit of my stomach to my chest. I'd never felt anything like it; it almost felt like longing, disappointment. Surely I wouldn't feel such things for a man I'd just met, a man I barely knew.

"Goodnight beautiful Bella," called Eleazar from the doorway, Carmen by his side waving to us. "It was lovely to meet you," she added.

"The same to you," I replied with a small wave before turning and falling into step with Edward. We were silent for a few minutes as we walked towards my car. I couldn't help but wish time would stand still, as corny as that may sound, I didn't want this to end. As much as I had been embarrassed this afternoon, I'd never felt so comfortable, and in the company of a man especially. I know it was only coffee and in the end lunch but I'd maintained a conversation, I'd told him things that not even Angela knew! For me this was huge.

The car ride back to preschool where Edward had left his car was a lot quicker than our journey to the cafe, much to my dismay. I parked the car and reluctantly followed his lead and went and stood on the sidewalk, unsure of where to go from here.

"I'm sorry about before Bella," said Edward quietly, breaking the silence that had formed between us. "I didn't mean for you to... I mean I should have," he began stumbling over his words. It wasn't his fault I'd reacted the way I did.

"Edward," I began stopping him from apologising again for something that wasn't even his fault. "Please, you don't need to apologise really, I'm fine, just had a moment that's all," I explained a little nervously. "I'm honestly okay, I um...I had a really good time."

_Seriously? I had a really good time? Could I get any more predictable and cliché! _

I sighed and looked around waiting for something, a speeding car maybe, to collect me and end my continuous run of embarrassing moments. As I stood there on the edge of the sidewalk awaiting my fate, I felt a strong hand slide into mine and a small tug on my arm. I turned slowly only to come almost face to face with Edward, his gorgeous eyes drawing me in further and further making me feel like I was drowning.

"Walk with me?" was all he said his eyes still burning holes in mine, almost reaching as deep as my soul.

Astounded that he wasn't trying desperately to be rid of me like the men in my past, I could do nothing but follow him as he lead me toward the small park across the road. As we approached the swings he gently pulled me forward gesturing for me to sit down. I wasn't quite sure where this was headed but I felt this unexplainable sense of trust towards this man. I sat down on the seat of the swing, my hand still in his. I noticed he seemed to hesitate a moment before releasing my hand and kneeling in front of me, his hands resting on the seat either side of my thighs causing my heart rate to go up a notch and me gasp involuntarily. Much to my relief Edward didn't seem to notice as his head was down, he seemed to be looking at the ground, maybe gathering his thoughts? Or maybe he was debating how best to let me down gently. I was hoping it was the first.

"I," he began sounding a little frustrated, his head still down. "I was so determined to not fuck this up and yet," he paused before looking up, "here I am honestly going out of my mind thinking I have."

I noticed his eyes had lost that sparkle I'd seen only hours before; they were now an open window to the confusion, frustration and torment that the man kneeling before me currently felt.

"From the moment I walked out of your preschool with Maddie on Friday night...I knew I wanted to see you again; I couldn't wait to hear your voice again," he shared openly with me. "Bella I'm...I'm no angel, I've had a rough couple of years and I've done some stupid things and made some big mistakes," he continued, his eyes once again showing me how embarrassed he was. "I want to get to know you so badly," he laughed seemingly frustrated before running his hand through that gorgeous yet unruly hair of his once more, "but I'm so worried and honestly scared that I'm gonna ruin it somehow," he finished looking down seemingly ashamed.

It took me a moment before it sunk in. Edward and I both had fears and insecurities coming into this.

_This? This at the moment couldn't really be defined..._

Edward had been honest enough to admit that he was scared. It was only fair that I do the same, especially if I wanted _this_ to become anything more; and honestly, I really did.

"I'm scared that...that when I'm ready to tell you something," I said nervously, "you'll...you'll..." I struggled, "you'll think I'm not good enough," I sobbed throwing my head into my hands. I didn't want to cry in front of him but I couldn't hold the tears at bay. I'd spent the afternoon with a funny, honest, caring and gentle man who I felt comfortable with and trusted, something I couldn't explain. Something about this felt so right; I hadn't felt like this nor had I ever been treated like this by a man. I wanted exactly what he wanted but I was so scared I'd let him down.

The more I tried to stop crying, the more the tears came cascading down my cheeks. I felt two strong hands on my arms and Edward calling my name. When I didn't respond those two hands made their way to mine, gently pulling them from my now read and puffy, tear stained face.

"Bella," came Edward's voice again, "hey," his fingers gently lifted my chin. My eyes finally met his and that feeling from before crept from my stomach to my chest as I saw nothing but genuine concern in his eyes, his fingers gently wiping the receding tears from my cheeks.

"I can't explain what I'm feeling right now," he said still wiping my cheeks, "I've never felt anything like what I feel when I'm with you, the way you laugh, your smile, your voice," he carried on his hands now holding mine firmly in his between us, " your blush," he laughed lightly making me smile and blush slightly.

"Ah...there it is," he smiled, our eyes now glued together. "I met you on Friday night Bella, I met you by chance, I've spoken with you once on the phone, we've been on one date," he explained slowly. "I can't stop thinking about you and I couldn't care right at this moment if you told me you were an axe murderer," he laughed, me along with him. He waited for me to stop laughing before speaking again. "When I get back from Italy, I'd really like to take you out for dinner, take you to a movie, do all that stuff," he laughed, "anything to see you again."

I slowly and quietly found my voice, "I'd really like that."

"I don't want to rush this, I want to take it slowly, I want to know everything about you Bella," he explained, "even all the skeletons," he laughed.

"Can I ring you while you're away?" I asked suddenly, completely taken aback by my sudden outburst.

_Can anyone say desperate?_

I looked at him only to see his eyes sparkle and that unbelievably sexy crooked smile appear on that gorgeous face.

"You most definitely can," he answered, "Can I ring you while I'm away?" he smiled cheekily.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Most definitely," I mimicked. A wicked glint came across his eyes and he jumped up.

"Hold on beautiful girl," he whispered in my ear as he placed my hands on the chains of the swing.

"What?" I asked confused, and giddy from his compliment. I was suddenly being pulled backwards. "Aaarrrggh!" I cired, "Edward!"

"I said hold on," he all but whispered from just behind me, my body very aware of just how close his was to mine. Before I knew it I was sailing forward on the swing, something I hadn't done in years, not even at work. He spent the next few minutes pushing me on the swing as I laughed liked a giddy school girl.

I locked the carpark gate as Edward drove out and parked behind my car positioned on the road. My wonderful afternoon and evening was coming to an end and I didn't want it to. I slowly made my towards my car as Edward exited his shiny Volvo which was currently reflecting the light of the full moon from above. People could tell me I was insane, tell me I'm stupid or tell me I'm dreaming, but this afternoon and resulting evening was amazing. I wouldn't see Edward for weeks while he continued filming in Italy. I tried my hardest not to dwell on this and instead focus on the promise of phone calls. I mean in all seriousness, how hard could it be. Before Friday night, Edward Cullen was simply a name I'd heard.

I leant against my car, smiling as Edward approached. He came to a stop standing right in front of me, our bodies less than a metre apart. After a moment Edward reached up and pushed my hair behind my ears, "Breathe Bella," he whispered.

I hadn't even realised I wasn't.

"I don't want to leave," he sighed, his fingers grazing my cheek.

I couldn't help but reach up and hold his hand, his eyes meeting mine. I inwardly hoped that my eyes would tell him I didn't want him to either. He sighed and let his head fall back. "But if I don't then my PA will be on my ass wanting to know where the hell I am," he explained before adding, "so will my sister for that matter."

I couldn't help but laugh. From what I'd seen of Alice so far through preschool she was lovely, but something told me she could be a little over bearing at times.

As my laughing subsided we stood looking at each other for a few moments before I broke the silence, "You should go, I'd hate for you to get in trouble and for me to be the cause of it," I explained, "especially since I will more than likely be seeing her before you get back."

"Ah yes," he replied, "hopefully, if you're lucky, Jasper won't have told her yet and you'll be safe from her interrogation," he laughed.

Once again we found ourselves staring at one another, like we were both trying to memorise every detail of one another's faces before we were separated.

"Thank you for giving me a chance Bella," he said softly his hands finding mine, a feeling I was quickly beginning to love.

_Wait...love_

"I'm looking forward to our next date," he added.

"Me too," I replied meaning it with every fibre in my body.

This was it. This was where it would end. Much to my surprise and absolute amazement, Edward slowly moved forward and took my head gently in his hands before placing a lingering kiss on my forehead. I felt myself going weak at the knees and held on desperately to my car behind me.

He slowly pulled away, his hand reaching for the door handle of my car. "Goodnight Bella," he said, his reluctance clear in his voice, as he pulled opened the door and guided me in.

I scrambled desperately to gather myself as I sat down in the drivers seat, my knees extremely grateful. Somehow I found my voice. "Goodnight Edward," I returned as confidently and calmly as I could while in reality my mind was running a million miles an hour, "and thank you for taking a chance on me," I said, reciting his comment from earlier on.

Edward slowly closed my door as I wound down the window, which he proceeded to lean into. "You, beautiful Bella, are most definitely welcome," he answered sending my blush once again into overdrive. Smiling that smile that was quickly becoming my favourite, he pushed himself off the car and began walking to his own in front of mine, turning to glance once more in my direction and offering me a small wave, which I returned.

Two weeks was already beginning to feel like an eternity…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I hadn't felt this happy in…well… forever. Two months ago I was a lonely woman who was adamant she was destined to live out her years alone and die surrounded by her cats, having never been loved by a man in every physical and emotional way possible; no man, no happy ending in sight. _Happy ending...it's not like he's proclaiming his love for you and getting down on bended knee…he hasn't even asked you to be his girlfriend_, taunted my inner demons, _plus…you know he'll dump your ass when he finds out._

"Shut up," I groaned. As happy as I was, I felt like I was fighting an uphill battle with myself, my head and heart locked in an ongoing battle of war. My head was seemingly on side with my demons as it constantly had me thinking the worst, buying into the Hollywood media storm and gossip that was Edward Cullen, serial womaniser and man whore, while my heart was in the other corner constantly fighting for what we had so far and what we could have; what we could be. But she was getting weaker, my demons stronger.

In truth, Edward had done nothing to make me doubt him or his intentions. He'd gone out of his way to make me feel special and worthy, taking me on sweet little dates, even though his schedule was insanely busy, that saw us getting to know each other more and more. He constantly questioned how anyone could ever walk away from someone so beautiful. I however, didn't see myself as beautiful, I never had.

_You're a 24 year old virgin…that's why they walked away_.

Even after all of our time together, our games of twenty questions, I'd still managed to keep my embarrassing, shameful secret my own. The topic of sex and boyfriends and girlfriends hadn't really been discussed, which to be honest kind of surprised me but equally relieved me.

I couldn't help the lone tear that slid down my cheek. Why did I feel like this little bubble of happiness I was in was going to burst at any moment, and my already fragile heart would shatter into a thousand tiny pieces? I sighed as another betraying tear slid from the corner of my now closed eyes.

"Hey, why the tears birthday girl?" asked Angela from the doorway of our office. I hadn't even noticed her arrival. "Is it because Edward can't make it back from Italy?"

I'd never been one to enjoy celebrating my birthday. Being the centre of attention usually just highlighted my clumsiness and all round awkwardness, but in all honesty I was a little disappointed, not that I'd ever let him know. His job, his career took him all around the world for weeks, months at a time. He'd had his career before I came along and we'd known each other for mere months; I couldn't and I wouldn't expect him to drop everything just for me.

"Don't remind me," I groaned throwing my head back against the head rest wiping harshly at my now wet cheeks.

Angela made her way over to me, kneeling by my side, "Of what your birthday or Edward?" The humour in her voice did not go unnoticed.

"Both," I answered, my resolve to hide my disappointment faltering as my voice shook and fresh tears threatened to spill.

"Aw honey, you know Edward would've been here if he could. Remember how pissed he was that he had to return to Italy, especially when he discovered he'd miss your birthday," said Angela soothingly, rubbing my foreman gently in a gesture of comfort.

"Yeah and who was the smart one who told him that," I huffed in response.

Angela simply laughed at me, "Well you weren't gonna tell him! I like the guy, I'd like to stay on his good side if it's all the same to you."

I eyed her up, "His good side?"

She stood and pulled me into one of her fierce hugs, "Oh Belly boo, you know deep down you're grateful I told him," she teased, "I mean, look at the gorgeous flowers covering the desk."

My gaze fell upon the beautiful arrangement of red and white roses sitting prominently on my desk. The card sat against the vase that barely held the overflowing arrangement which I'm sure had cost Edward a small fortune.

_Bella,_

_I wish I could be there to give you these flowers in person, see your gorgeous eyes light up. I promise to make it up to you. Happy Birthday precious girl,_

_E xx_

Re-reading his note was all it took for the tears to reappear. I couldn't help but laugh in spite of my tears; I was one very lucky girl.

_Yeah, until he knows your little secret…_

My laughing slowly stopped, my heart once again jumping into battle with my demons. Angela must've noticed the swift change.

"Come on girly, there are things to be done, clothes to be paraded, hair and makeup to be done," declared Ange as she gathered her things along with mine.

Oh no…not that, anything but that…

"You know she'll just haul your ass outta here if you don't go," she laughed taking in the look of pure dread on my face. Anything fashion related was not my scene, nor was fancy hair and makeup. My wardrobe consisted primarily of jeans, t-shirts, jeans, shorts, hoodies, singlets, oh and did I mention jeans? I owned a grand total of 2 dresses and one pair of heels that had seen the light of day just once since purchase.

The 'she' Angela was referring to was none other than fashionista and designer herself, Alice Whitlock-Cullen, Edward's sister and gorgeous little Maddie's mum. After also discovering my birthday, my deductions and not so subtle detective work confirmed that it was Edward who had spilled the beans, Alice had insisted on throwing me a party at her and Jasper's home but not before playing 'Bella Barbie Makeover' with me. Not only was I not looking forward to my mini makeover, I was a little nervous about the party. I mean, yes I had come to know Alice quite well during the past few weeks as Edward and I got to know one another, but it's not every day you get invited over for a dinner thrown in your honour, at the house of your not yet official boyfriend's sister's mansion, who just happened to be one of the world's most recognised fashion designers and married to Hollywood superstar Jasper Whitlock.

"Up, now…no backing out," ordered Angela as she hauled me up and out of my chair, "tonight's gonna be great, I just know it."

I could have been seeing things, my mind imagining it, but I could've sworn I saw that look of _'I know something you don't know' _flash across her face but I was pulled out of the office and was being pushed into her car before I could question it.

I stood glued to the spot as Alice began grabbing numerous dresses of the rack in her design studio, and when I say dresses I mean _tiny_ dresses. I, Bella Swan didn't do dresses let alone tiny dresses. I was self-conscious of my legs, small scars surrounding my knees, a constant reminder of a childhood accident. As if sensing my discomfort, Angela came to my rescue.

"Ah Alice, you might wanna slow down just a tad," she explained a hint of humour lacing her voice, "little Bella here doesn't do dresses, like…ever," she laughed. "She's more your shorts and t-shirt kinda gal."

The look of absolute shock that proceeded to appear across Alice's face even made me laugh. Was the woman for real?

"They're just clothes Alice," I said in a futile effort to explain my apparently sinful lack of dress sense.

Alice's eyes almost popped completely out of her head. "Just…just clothes?"

Even Angela's grip on my arm tightened. Oh dear…what had I done? Piss off a world class fashion designer is what I'd done. Both myself and now Angela stood cemented to the floor as Alice began flapping her arms around, ranting about the importance of fashion sending the dresses she had chosen flying in every which direction. I was so distracted by the flying items of clothing and her flapping arms, that I failed to notice she'd stopped speaking and was now staring at me in a way that suggested she was waiting for an answer.

_Um…shit_

I continued to stare blankly at Alice before a not so subtle nudge from Angela breaks my gaze. "I'm…I'm sorry Alice," I bumble out meekly my eyes now fixed on a join in the floor boards beneath my feet, feeling like a bit of a bitch for dissing the very thing the woman did for a living.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella," tutted Alice, her sky high heels clipping as she descended upon me, my body tensing in fear of what was next. "Look I understand that the world of haute couture is not for everyone, I do," she explained sincerely, "but I do believe that every woman should have fun with her clothing, show off a little skin, make men drool," she laughed. Alice reminded me very much of a pixie with her short little dress and spiky hair. If I was honest, the excitement that radiated from Alice was a little hard to resist. I found myself not at all opposed to the idea of making men drool; a particular man in particular.

_Shame he won't be here to see it…_

As if she could see my resistance faltering, she began to grovel. "Oh please, please, please Bella. We'll start slow and work our way up," she explained, "if you're really not comfortable with a shorter style of dress, that's ok. I have a new selection of maxi dresses for my summer collection and I'd be honoured if you would test them out for me. I want you to be comfortable Bella, and I know that deep down you're like every woman out there, myself and I'm sure Angela included, you want to look nice, you want to feel pretty and you want men to notice. A certain man in particular at that if I'm not mistaken," she giggled, Angela following suite like a schoolgirl.

Nudging me from her now relaxed position at my side, "You know she's right Bells. _I_ know she's right." She gently turned me so that we were facing. "I've seen the way you look at the clothes I buy and the dresses I wear; I know you like them and want to wear them and contrary to what you think about your body, especially your legs," she continued gently, "you've got it goin on sister!"

Now it was Alice's turn to embarrass me, something that wasn't all that hard to do. I usually did that all by myself. "Bella, honey, I'd kill for your boobs and your ass."

_And cue the embarrassment..._

"Well my, my, would you look at that blush," smiled Alice wickedly, "he loves that you know?"

_Say what?_

Angela went giddy as Alice answered my silent question, "I overheard him talking to Jasper. He loves it when you blush, apparently you get this sparkle in your eyes and he's never seen anything more beautiful."

I involuntarily went weak at the knees, Alice and Angela both reaching out to grab me just in time. "Whoa there blushing beauty," laughed Alice hauling me up, she was quite strong for a pixie, "you can get all swoony later, right now there is work to be done." And with that she began dragging me towards a collection of floor length dresses while graciously allowing Ange to choose any dress she'd like, on the house. Cue the school girl scream and repetitive 'oh my god's' and Angela was immediately in what I'm sure for her was fashion heaven.

"Now one day, I hope you get that excited over my designs," laughed Alice her tone nothing but sincere. Did she foresee me being around in the future?

Alice, Angela and Rosalie spent the next 2 hours playing 'Bella Barbie.' Rosalie had arrived as I began trying on dresses. To say I was intimidated was an understatement. She was perfection in every sense of the word. Her hair was immaculately cascading in long blonde waves across her shoulders and down her back, her make-up flawless. She wore a white one shouldered blouse that draped over a partially hidden black belt and skin tight black leather pants that went on for days, finally finishing with a pair of killer black stilettos. I immediately felt very under dressed. Alice had begun introductions starting with Rosalie, who I had heard about from Edward during one of our many conversations, although he had conveniently left out how she was one of Victoria's Secret _supermodel_s. He'd simply said she was a model. Clearly there is a significant difference. Rosalie and those other _angels _were in a league of their own and the envy of all women out there. Now I've always taken pride in giving people a chance and not making pre-assumptions, but in that moment I couldn't. As Rosalie sauntered towards me, the way she held herself screamed bitch in my eyes. To say I was shocked when she reached me and gently embraced me, kissing my cheek like an old friend, would be nothing but the truth. She told me how lovely it was to meet the woman who had Edward all giddy and wished me a happy birthday. Her voice was gentle and polite, but held enough strength behind it that I knew she could hold her own and she was probably the girlfriend you'd want backing you up in a bitch fight.

"Almost done," reassured Rosalie as she adjusted the clip in my hair as I stood staring at my reflection in the mirror. I was stunned at the image staring back at me, eyes taking in every detail as if committing them to memory. Long gone was the boring pony tail, plain Jane face and work uniform. My dull brown locks were now secured in a lose bun with a gorgeous butterfly clip, stray tendrils falling in soft waves. Alice, at my request, had kept my make-up to a minimum. I didn't generally wear a lot of make-up; mascara and lip gloss my limit. I didn't want to end up looking like a clown. I closely studied my face in the mirror. It was flawless. My eyes were rimmed with a lightly applied amount of eye liner, my lashes appearing ten times longer and luscious with the help of some fabulous mascara, my eye lids shimmering with a subtle eye shadow, my lips followed suit as the gloss shimmered in the light.

_I look…pretty…_

I was vaguely aware of Rosalie announcing that she was done, Angela and Alice coming into view framing my reflection.

"Bella, you look beautiful," complimented Rosalie warmly, her hand resting on my all but bare shoulder. The dress I had chosen was the fourth I'd tried on and it felt amazingly comfortable; I loved it. It was a simple black and white horizontally striped maxi with spaghetti straps. Alice had explained how she had designed it as a casual piece that was able to be dressed up if desired. She had been thrilled with my choice.

"Bells, you scrub up nice," declared an equally beautifully looking Angela. After recovering from her school girl screaming moment earlier on, Ange had been in her element as she tried on dress after dress, loving each one for a unique reason. Alice had been thrilled and welcomed the feedback she was getting from Angela. In the end she had finally decided on a one shouldered watermelon coloured mini and had paired it with a pair of strappy silver heels. Rosalie had also weaved her magic with Angela's hair which was falling in soft waves. I stuck out my longue playfully, "Yeah, yeah."

While Alice and Rosalie were busy getting ready themselves, Angela and I sat drinking delicious champagne.

_A girl could get used to this…_

I was suddenly hit with a curious thought. I could have sworn we were only going to Alice's house for a quiet BBQ and Edward would be on Skype. Why did we need to get all glam? Surely not just for Skype?

"Um," I began feeling a little silly, "I know it's a bit late to ask now but…why are we going to all this trouble when we're just having a quiet BBQ at your house Alice?"

It didn't skip my attention that Angela shifted slightly in her seat turning her body away from mine, while Alice and Rosalie both had megawatt smiles plastered across their faces. Butterflies began multiplying rapidly in my stomach as possibilities sifted through my mind. I was not a fan of surprises, period.

I turned my attention to my now very quiet best friend. "Ange…what's going on?"

It was Alice who answered, making her way over to me with a spring in her step. "Settle, settle," she said calmly, kneeling before me. "Now Angela has told me you don't like surprises and while I personally don't understand how that can be, I respect that. Now I know we had organised the BBQ and a quiet night in, but unforeseen circumstances required a change in plans."

I was confused, "Unforeseen circumstances?"

"Edward called preschool this morning," began Angela turning her body back towards me, her hand reaching out to rest on my leg, "he wanted to let me know that he'd arranged for flowers to be delivered to preschool and that he was really sorry but he wouldn't be able to skype like he had planned," she explained slowly, "something about filming running over."

I couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment surge through me heading directly for my chest, firstly because now we weren't skyping and secondly I didn't get to talk to Edward.

"I still don't understand all this," I said pointing to my outfit. "A quiet BBQ with no Skype time would still have been okay," I murmured.

"Edward wanted you to have fun, get pampered and spoilt rotten," added Rosalie warmly as she sat gently down beside me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders, "he wanted your birthday to be one to remember."

I couldn't help but feel like somewhat of a burden, I mean, I'm sure both Alice and Rosalie had more exciting places to be rather than hanging out with boring old me for my birthday. I was grateful for the afternoon of pampering but I didn't expect them to do any more than that.

"It's okay, honestly, you both probably have more important things to do," I replied still disappointed in knowing that I wouldn't be seeing or speaking to Edward tonight, "I-"

"Oh no you don't," interrupted Angela, "we are going out and we are going to celebrate your birthday Isabella Swan so help me god," she ranted getting to her feet, hands on her hips and a steely look of determination in her eyes. "I know you hate surprises but tonight you're gonna suck it up and have a good time because hell, you deserve it!" she exhaled triumphantly.

I was a little shocked by her words but I guess it was the least I could do after all the effort Alice and Rosalie had put in.

"Come on Bella," whined Alice, "please?"

"It'll be fun," added Rosalie, her arms still wrapped reassuringly around my shoulders, "and you won't be disappointed," a knowing smile gleaming back at me.

_For the love of god…go out and stop living like an old woman!_ screamed my inner self, who was clearly over the lack of fun in my life.

I guess a night out with the girls would beat a night curled up in bed crying like a baby. "Okay," I whispered, my hands twisting in my lap nervously.

Alice laughed, "I'm sorry, I have a three year old who screams like a banshee, what was that?"

Both Rosalie and Angela were in hysterics on either side of me and it didn't take long for the dam to break and I joined in. I wondered if they were laughing because, like me, they found it hilarious that Alice was complaining of a trait her daughter had clearly picked up from her.

"I said okay," I managed to get out around my laughter, "let's go and…party," I finished, my words coming out more like a question than anything else which seemed to simply fuel the laughter already filling the room even further.

I'll be the first to admit that I'd had a great time at dinner, especially for someone who was convinced it would be horrible and boring for everyone else. Alice had taken us to a new Italian restaurant called _Lovisa_. We had a private room and everything. Both Alice and Rosalie explained that Edward had made them promise to take care of me and keep me safe and out of the prying eyes of the paparazzi.

"He quite literally read us a list of do's and don'ts," laughed Rosalie.

Butterflies fluttered in the pit of my stomach with thoughts of how Edward was worried about me. As corny as it sounds, it warmed my heart a little.

Dinner was filled with stories of our respective childhoods with both Alice and Rosalie wanting to know how Angela and I had started our 'little baby' together. I was grateful that the girls were including Ange as well; she was after all my best friend.

I had just finished my cosmopolitan when Rosalie's phone started ringing, Emmet's name flashing across the screen, Justin Timberlake's voice filling the room..._I'm bringing sexy back_. Visions of Emmett shaking his arse dancing all but had me in hysterics. I'd only met Emmett once and the meeting was fleeting. He'd dropped Edward off at the preschool after he landed from one of his many flights across the country, in this instance to New York for a meeting about an upcoming project. Emmett was built like a tank. He, very much like Rosalie, was someone you definitely wanted in your corner and not on the opposing team. He was a gentle giant though. We hadn't met before that day yet he picked me up and hugged me like we were old friends, earning him a scolding from Edward as he reminded him to be gentle. I was silently grateful. Being hugged by Emmett resulted in difficulty breathing. In the last few weeks I'd spoken with him briefly on the phone, he'd often answer Edward's phone for him when he was on set. He'd taken to calling be Tinkerbell, a nickname that I found somewhat endearing.

"Let him know Bella's just fine, still in one piece…" sighed Rosalie dramatically, rolling her eyes making me laugh.

"Miss you too babe, can't wait," smiled Rosalie from ear to ear.

Was it just me or was she smiling _at me_. I'd seen that smile earlier today when they were playing Barbie Bella.

_Something's going on…_

I didn't have time to think about it or even voice my question when Alice through back the remainder of her cosmopolitan and yelled out lets dance!

Oh no. I don't dance, as in I can't, period. My attempts to dance look more like a stiff, robotic dinosaur that even make me cringe.

"Dinner was great! Honestly," I begged, "we don't need to go dancing…in public," I needed an escape, "how…how about we go back to um our place…yes lets do that!" I decided and stood, grabbing the clutch Alice had given me to compliment my dress. "Where do we pay?"

Angela was doubled over laughing to my right while Rosalie was attempting to tell Emmett what was happening but having a hell of a lot of trouble getting the words out. Alice on the other hand was prattling on completely indifferent to what I had said. "Eclipse too busy….The Jewel…nah to boozy….Rapture! Let's hit Rapture!"

Alice's declaration was followed by a cheer from both Rosalie and Angela who were clearly sold on the idea and already on their feet dragging me out, Alice swiping her credit card on our way out leaving me no time to argue.

The entire way to the car Alice, Rosalie and Ange moved to and belted out their own rendition of _How we do_ by Rita Ora. My eyes were as wide as saucers as I stumbled along and they moved this way and that, their bodies moving in a way mine never had…or could. I was going to be a laughing stock, I just knew it. "Oh god…"

We piled into Alice's Range Rover, Rosalie at the wheel, a sick part of me disappointed we'd now probably make it to the club in one piece. As Rosalie set off, Ange and Alice excitedly spoke of _Rapture_ and the times they had been there before Alice's phone ringing gave my ears some much needed relief.

"Hey Jazzy, what's up?" sang Alice sweetly as she checked her appearance in the mirror above her. "Oh no…but we're heading to Rapture," she pouted.

My ears pricked up. There might be still be a god after all!

"Yes okay," replied Alice having now slumped back into her seat, "the girls are going to be so disappointed just so you know…especially Bella," she added a hint of sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Oh definitely," added Rosalie giggling as she overtook a slower driver ahead of us.

I tried to hide the relief I felt, I mean don't get me wrong, I really was grateful for the girls taking me out and wanting to help me celebrate my birthday, but the thought of dancing just freaked me the shit out.

"Bella I'm so sorry but we're going to have to call it a night," explained Alice turning to face me, her eyes dancing between genuine sincerity and something else I couldn't quite pin down, "Jasper's parents were supposed to be flying in tomorrow but they've arrived early and now Jazzy needs to go pick them up. Maddie's asleep at home and-"

_Yes, yes, yes!_

I tried to act as calm and composed as possible, while inside I was doing cartwheels. "It's okay Alice, honestly, dinner was fantastic," I smiled, "I've had a great night." I had, it was true.

"Another night girlie," said Alice waving her finger at me, "another night."

I inwardly cringed, "Oh I don't doubt it."

When we arrived back at Alice's Jasper was waiting and ready to go. He offered his apologies to me for spoiling my night but I wouldn't hear of it. If anything, his parents had saved me a night full of embarrassment.

Alice and Jasper's house was nothing short of amazing. The light's at the front of the house and along the driveway illuminated massive palm trees and immaculate gardens. Angela and I followed in awed silence as Alice invited us inside before ducking off up a grand staircase to check on Maddie as Rosalie led us through a lounge room that alone was as big as our little house. We stepped through two massive glass doors and made our way along a path that lead to what I could only guess was a pool house. As we reached the pool itself both Angela and I were shocked by what we saw. The pool was shaped liked a half circle and appeard to drop away over the cliff, the lights of Los Angeles twinkling below.

"How the other half live, hey?" mumbled Angela from my side.

I turned slowly, breaking the hold the lights below seemed to have on me, only to be overwhelmed once more by the size and the grandeur of the house I had just walked through. How long I stood there staring I don't know but Alice had some how appeared at my side.

"Jasper surprised me with this house for our second wedding anniversary, we'd just found out I was pregnant with Maddie."

I somehow found my voice, "Alice, it's truly beautiful."

"Thank you, but wait until you see the view from Edward's," she winked before dragging me over to the lounge's where Angela and Rosalie were talking, drinks in hand.

_How long was I standing there?_

I sat, still a little stunned before removing my shoes and settling into the comfort of the lounge chair. I was glad Alice had agreed to let me wear flats, like dancing, heels were not my strong point.

We'd been sitting back having a few drinks, listening to Alice talk about her new line when Rosalie's phone rang. She politely excused herself and headed for the pool house. I decided to quickly check my phone, althought I really don't know why I was expecting to find anything. I was surpised by the time however. It was already 10:40pm. My mind boggled as I realised we'd been talking out here for almost two hours.

Rosalie returned, not even two minutes later a smile spread across her stunning features, a large bag swinging in her hand.

"Oh do tell," bounced Alice excitedly from her seat.

Rosalie laughed. Even her laugh was perfect. "My schedule is clear, I can model your new line next month!"

Alice looked very happy as she fist pumped the air. There were so many sides to Alice and I found it grounding that she didn't take herself too seriously.

"Speaking of new lines actually," smiled Rosalie, "we have some presents for you Miss Bella."

I opened my mouth to object but found Angela's hand stopping me.

"muuuuhhhmmuummmmuuhhmm…" I all but humed from behind her hand.

"It is your birthday," began Ange her eyes stern yet loving, "and you deserve to be a little spoilt. You will sit here and be a good little birthday girl and do no such thing as mention the words _you didn't have to_ or _it's too much_. Got it?"

I was vaguely aware of both Rosalie and Alice giggling from their positions across the table.

I nodded slowly.

"I'm going to sit down now," informed Angela slowly, drawing out each word as if warning me.

I nodded slowly once again as Angela removed her hand and once again took her seat, eyeing me the entire time with a silent warning.

Rosalie's voice caught my attention, my head turning to her. "This is from me and well Emmet, but more so me," she laughed standing and handing me an expensive looking box with the Victoria's Secret insignia imprinted upon the lid, before hugging me warmly and kissing my cheek, "Happy Birthday Bella."

Smiling softly, still feeling overwhelmed, I thanked her before sitting softly back down in my seat.

Hesitantly I opened the lid. Inside was tissue paper, a delicate shade of pink. It rustled as I nervously lifted it to reveal what hid beneath, gasping at the sight before me. Although I was not overly into the world of fashion nor did I have the worlds best sense of dress for a woman, I liked to wear nice lingerie. The bra and panties set that sat before was exactly what I would wear. The bra was red with black lace covering most of the cup and around to the clasp, black straps and a small black bow in the middle to finish it off, the panties matching, predominantly red with black lace along the trim.

"Rosalie," I began, "they're absolutely gorgeous, how did you know…"

"Angela," was all she said.

Next it was Alice's turn. Like Rosalie, she hugged me and wished me a happy birthday. I was one very lucky girl. Alice had gifted me with a handbag from her new line which Angela had quickly announced she was borrowing followed by a homemade card from Maddie. She truly was an adorable little girl. Maybe one day I'd be lucky enough to have a little girl.

What came next all but had me in tears. "These are from Edward," explained Angela handing me a small box with Tiffany's adorning the lid, a delicate silver bow surrounding it. "Something to go in the new jewellery box I got you," she smiled, her eyes twinkling.

I sat unmoving.

"Go on, open it sweetie," encouraged Rosalie.

I looked to Angela who wore a smile so bright it could have lit up a room in a blackout. Alice gently nodded, "He got them all by himself."

I tried my hardest to push all the negative thoughts away. _Give it a chance…._

With trembling fingers I pulled at the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor before slowly removing the lid. I gasped at what I saw. Nestled in the cushioning were two glistening diamond stud earrings. These were the kind of earrings most girls dreamt of receiving if not buying. I'd have to work all of my life and then some before I could afford even one of them.

Through the haze I could hear the girls gushing over how beautiful they were. They weren't too much, they were just right. I was completely and utterly overwhelmed.

"Here," said Alice standing before me, "I'll help you put them in, they'll look stunning with that dress…great designer by the way," she acknowledged dramatically, swatting my arm.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Just as Alice finished up my phone began to belt out my beloved Bon Jovi. I glanced down at the screen, my heart skipping a beat as Edward flashed across the screen.

"We'll meet you inside," said Rosalie gathering up my presents as Angela and Alice grabbed the glasses.

"Happy Birthday Bells," said Ange, her eyes twinkling with excitement, kissing me on the cheek while Alice smirked and offered me a wink before following suit inside.

I grabbed my phone and answered, my hello coming out breathlessly. It was clearly becoming apparent that Edward had that effect on me regardless of distance.

I was rewarded with a low chuckle, "Hi yourself." My chest constricted at the sound of his voice; I missed him so much. "Did you get your present?"

"Yes," I answered quietly. "They're gorgeous Edward, really they are but-"

"I lost the receipt, can't take them back I'm afraid," he sighed sarcastically, "guess you're stuck with them."

I didn't know what to say or do for that matter. "I um…thank you Edward, they…they really are beautiful."

"They look beautiful Bella… _you_ look beautiful."

I couldn't help but smile, "Thank you," I replied before my brain caught up, "wait-" _Did he just say I look beautiful?_ _How would he know?_ "How do you know," I begin before movement to my right catches my attention. I turn and find myself staring at the very man I thought was stuck filming in another country.

"Edward…"

He smiled that heartbreakingly sexy smile as he returned his phone to his pocket and slowly began walking towards me from the doors of the pool house. It takes my brain a few moments to register that he is in fact here; he is real, before launching to my feet and running towards him, jumping into his arms, wrapping my own around his neck.

"If this is the welcome home I'm going to get each time I go away," he laughed as his strong arms slowly lowered me to the ground but continued to hold me to him, my hands resting on his chest, "I'll have to go away more often."

_Hell no!_

"I missed you," I replied, however instantly regretting it as even my ears clearly recognised how desperate I sounded. I closed my eyes in embarrassment and began to slowly pull away from Edward's embrace. I'd been at war with myself for weeks even before Edward had to fly back to Italy again. I'd waited so long to have a man in my life and I was so worried I was going to stuff it up before it really went anywhere by being _too much_. This was all new to me and although we'd spent the past eight weeks and every spare moment together, gone out on numerous dates which had been amazing, he'd yet to call me his girlfriend or even ask.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward's hands gently cupped my face, my eyes meeting his. I'm instantly lost as I'm drawn into those piercing green orbs.

"Bella? Hey, talk to me," encouraged Edward soothingly.

"Nothing, I," I began unsure of how to put my feelings into words without sounding like a desperate woman. "I just can't believe you're here." It was a both the truth and a lie.

Edward smiled that smile that over the past few weeks had caused an immediate reaction between my legs. Tonight was no different especially as one by one, his hands left my face and made their way around my shoulders, essentially pulling me closer to him, our bodies flush up against one another.

"You think I'd miss the chance to spend the night with my beautifully stunning girlfriend on her birthday?" he said tenderly, his eyes never leaving mine.

_Girlfriend….he called me his girlfriend…_

I was so stunned yet ecstatic at the same time, my inner cheer squad of my still fragile heart and inner self doing repetitive cartwheels, that I didn't realise I had failed to say anything in return.

I became vaguely aware of Edward laughing. I released a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding, "S-sorry, what?"

Still laughing softly, "Where'd you go beautiful?" asked Edward.

I couldn't help but look down and shake my head slowly, my self-doubt brimming ferociously to the surface. I wanted this so badly but I wasn't beautiful, especially if you stood me side by side the women he was usually in the company of.

"Why do you do that?" his tone somewhere between curiosity and disappointment.

"Do what?" I asked shyly not making eye contact.

"Deflect when someone tells you you're beautiful, when I tell you you're beautiful, because Bella," he answered calmly, gently lifting my chin with his finger, "you are breathtakingly beautiful." His warm fingers pushed a strand of hair back behind my ear, something I secretly hoped he'd do a lot more of.

Being told I was beautiful was not something I'd heard a lot of growing up, not really even from my father; that just wasn't Charlie. He didn't do mush.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you how beautiful you are? Boyfriends?" His voice was soft but questioning, his hands now caressing my back.

_Please don't go there…_

This was not how I imagined this happening.

_Just because you've never had a boyfriend doesn't mean he's instantly going to think virgin Bella...oh great, he'll think slut instead! Fantastic! Even better..._

My inner torment must have been obvious to Edward.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I just...I guess I was just curious because if that was me I'd be telling you all the time," he replied, his eyes boring into mine.

As I stared back I couldn't help but notice the little flutter in the pit of my stomach that travelled directly to my chest. I'd never felt anything like it. Something about being here with Edward felt so right and from nowhere I felt a sense of courage and calm wash over me; I could be honest with this man. Something in his eyes, something I couldn't put into words, but there was something there in those gorgeous almost hypnotic eyes, that were begging me to let him in. This feeling both excited and terrified me at the same time. What if he treats me the same as all the others, what if he runs away laughing, leaving me emotionally bruised and humiliated? Would I rather be hurt now rather than weeks, months down the track? Wouldn't it hurt less now, before I'd really had a chance to get used to having someone in my life, to the possibly of loving that someone.

_Give it a chance..._

Those four words has basically become my involuntary mantra since that Friday night when the gorgeous man in front of me had walked into my preschool; walked into my life. He was a man that was fawned upon by millions of teenage girls and grown women around the world, he was Hollywood's most eligible bachelor and hottest commodity right now, yet here he stood asking me to be his girlfriend. Me. A woman with no social standing within the glitz and glamour that was Hollywood, no prominent family background, no millionaire status, just Bella, a preschool teacher with a mortgage who drives a second hand car.

Angela's voice invades my head…

_Flashback…_

"_**He **__asked for __**your**__ number, not the other way around,"… "You're trying to sabotage something that you haven't even given a chance Bells...try, give it a chance, and give him a chance…" _

_End Flashback…_

"Bella?"

My hands began picking at the buttons of his shirt as he continued to hold me close. "You, you called me…your girlfriend, I've never been someone's girlfriend" I answered, the last part sounding like a whisper to my ears, my eyes now glued on my still fidgeting hands.

After what seemed like an eternity to me, but in fact was probably only mere seconds, one of Edward's hand ghosted its way across my shoulder, sending shivers of pleasure coursing through me, before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and gently lifting my face to his, our eyes meeting once more.

"I want you in my life Bella, I want to spoil you rotten in every way I can. I want to be the guy who gets to hold your hand, hug you," he paused breifly, his eyes stealing a quick glance of my lips, "kiss you everyday, anytime I want."

I could feel my cheeks tingle as my betraying blush made an appearance, a broad smile creeping onto Edward's face as his fingers gently rubbed my now pink cheeks.

"I want you to be mine, I want you to be my girlfriend," he finished, his eyes seeming to search mine for confirmation. I saw nothing but honesty. Maybe it _was_ my turn to be happy; I desperately wanted to be happy.

_Give it a chance…give him a chance…_

I couldn't help the happy tears that began to slowly spill down my cheeks as I nodded, my voice failing me.

Wiping gently at my tears, a smile plastered across his face from ear to ear, "is that a yes?"

I found my voice, although only a whisper, "yes."

"I'm sorry, I'm a little hard of hearing," he teased as he lifted me effortlessly up in the air, my hands on his shoulders.

"Yes!" I laughed wholeheartedly as he spun me around.

He lowered me as if in slow motion, our eyes clearly giving away how happy we both were in this moment. My feet touch the floor as his strong yet gentle hands glide down my bare arms, reaching my hands, our fingers entwining. I suddenly realise where this is leading. Yes, Edward and I have kissed, but so far they had been nothing but quick pecks here and there. I could feel the excitement and nervousness build within me, battling for domination as he slowly began moving closer, his eyes searching mine for permission.

_Hell yes!_ screamed my inner self as she jumped ahead of my nervousness, shaking her cheer squad pom poms.

Unable to speak, I let my body take over, slowly moving in to meet Edward halfway. Mere millimetres from one another, I felt Edward's warm breath dance across my lips, "Happy Birthday my Bella."

Our lips met and the electric charge that ran through me was overwhelming. I all but whimpered. I felt Edward release one of my hands, only for it to caress my cheek as our kiss deepened, his hand moving to cradle my head. I felt Edward's tongue glide over my lip silently asking for permission. Without a second thought I let him in, out tongues dancing across and around each other in a way that felt like it was second nature.

It was in that moment that I truly felt special and wanted. In Edward's arms, as he kissed me, I'd never felt more at ease, more comfortable. I felt safe. It felt like home.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters etc...all belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer and Summit. I just wanted to play with them a bit Happy Reading

Below is Bella's birthday surprise from Edward's point of view as requested by a few of the readers via PM. I hope you enjoy it

_**We Met By Chance**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**EPOV**_

My life could be somewhat compared to a circus; always travelling, screaming crowds, performing and putting on a show for the world to see. I've never been a huge fan of the attention my career had garnered me, but on the same token I was grateful for the support. Unfortunately with every positive comes a negative and that negative came in the likes of the relentless paparazzi, the current cover of People magazine being a perfect example.

Underneath a photo of me and an image of a blonde haired woman was the caption, _Edward Cullen ventures out with new mystery woman_. The attached story went on to say this mystery woman was my new girlfriend with onlookers saying how 'loved up' we looked all night. I was fighting the urge to laugh out loud at the absurdity of it all or throw something in fits of rage. The woman in the picture was Rosalie, Emmett's wife. I'm sure the paps had conveniently left out the picture of Emmett entering first, his hand in Rose's. I'd come to learn that in this business, truth didn't sell anywhere near as well as the lies and deceit.

"What, or who, have you done this time?" asked Emmett as he landed in the chair opposite me, his hands struggling to keep hold of the arrangement of snacks currently spilling over his folded arms. I couldn't help but shake my head. Emmett was all about food and the more the better.

Sighing I answered, "Apparently, your wife."

The table between us was instantly covered in the snacks he'd been struggling to hold as Emmett's eyes almost bulged out of his head before being replaced by a look of absolute disgust.

"What the fuck?" he questioned as he pulled the offending magazine from my hand, glancing quickly at the photo in question, his look of disgust replaced by sheer confusion before retuning to the prior with a vengeance. "Dude, that's just messed up, I mean look," he said shoving the picture back in my face as he pointed to the top corner where, if you looked closely and I mean very closely, you could see the big oafs face smiling back at Rosalie, "I'm right there!" He suddenly looked like he was going to murder me.

"Whoa ease up Em," I said, my hands coming up in movement of surrender, "I never touched Rose, nor do I plan on touching Rose I mean Jesus," I sighed exasperatingly as I unconsciously moved further back in my chair, "she's your wife!"

Giggling to my right caught my attention and I cautiously pulled my eyes from Emmett's towering stance to see Seth struggling to hold it together.

_He found this funny? Hell no!_

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" I all but hissed but it had the opposite effect as Seth began clutching at his stomach, his leg crossed reminiscent of my mother, his other hand covering his mouth as he began laughing uncontrollably.

The movement of Emmett's hand towards my head had me shielding my head with my hands and preparing for what was to follow; I was no match for an angry Emmett.

I waited, but nothing happened. I suddenly became aware of more laughter, a very familiar booming laugh; a laugh that belonged to Emmett.

_Huh?_

Slowly removing my hands I saw Emmett hanging onto the seat for desperation as he struggled to stand, his laughter too overwhelming. After a glance over at Seth and another at Emmett, who was now kneeling on the floor of our private jet, I realised I'd been played. Emmett had baited me and the outcome had been exactly what he wanted.

"You some of a bitch!" I yelled as I flung candy bar after candy bar in his direction, "you already knew what it said! You knew!"

The sound of our captain's voice filled the cabin, Emmett's incessant laughter slowly coming to a halt. "Sorry to spoil the fun back there boys but we're 30 minutes out of LAX, time to strap in, cabin crew prepare for landing."

It had been a relatively quick flight, well as quick as a 12 hour flight could be when you were flying home to surprise your girlfriend for her birthday.

_From the moment Angela told me, under strict promises that I mention nothing to Bella, that it was her birthday while I was away in Italy, I knew I'd move heaven and earth to be there. I was crazy for this woman. It had only been just over two months since Isabella Swan walked into my life and I was already falling and falling hard. With Bella I was just Edward the man, not the Hollywood superstar fawned over by millions. The magazine cover sat on the table taunting me. I'd made mistakes, lots of them and truth be told, I'd yet to tell Bella about them, that is presuming she doesn't already know or thinks she knows from some trashy magazine looking to make a quick buck. I needed to tell her, I wanted her to know from me. I wanted our relationship to be honest, something that was a rare find in the circus that was Hollywood but god knows I wanted it. Above all else I wanted to protect Bella. Maybe being with me wasn't what was best for her after all._

As if reading my mind, Emmett, now composed, spoke up. "They'll rip her apart bro, you and I both know it, yeah, but that doesn't mean you should just give up. I haven't seen you this happy and bloody normal in months and it's all her. It's all Bella. I've met the chick once and spoken to her a handful of times and she's frickin' awesome, but she doesn't even know it. She's shy and there's something so fragile about her but dude, you two look, I don't know, right together and from here on out I'm extending my job description," he smiled proudly, "I'll kick anyone's ass who comes near Tinker and hurts her so help me god, including you." His tone was playful but his eyes told a very different story; he was serious and not to be messed with.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks Em, I'll do my best,"

"You bet that fine ass you will Cullen," added Seth, "Bella's done wonders for your mood and your complexion."

"Yeah Eddie, you got a real glow about ya," snickered Emmett as he bit off a chunk of his chocolate bar, "hey Seth, maybe he's pregnant and a pussy after all?"

I aimed countless candy bars at his head, each one seeming to miss.

"You sure throw like a pussy," laughed Emmett as he sat smugly finishing what was left of his chocolate.

"Fuck you Emmett."

The remainder of our flight consisted of much the same, Seth choosing to side with Emmett. We managed to sneak through customs and out to our waiting car unnoticed much to my relief. The less people who knew I was back in LA the better. I had until Monday morning to spend with my girl and I wanted it to be uninterrupted.

As we joined the cue of cars attempting to exit LAX Emmett phoned Rosalie to let her know we'd landed. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Em and Rose and what they had. Unlike them it had taken mistakes and a huge wake up call for me to realise what they had, what Jas and Alice had, was what I wanted too, desperately.

I couldn't help but call out, "How's Bella, is she okay?" I'd been a bit worried about Bella going out with Alice and Rose. It had nothing to do with them, it was more the prospect of Bella being caught up in the whirlwind of flashing bulbs if the paps caught sight of Rose or Alice. I didn't need to be in the same room right now to know that Rosalie was more than likely rolling her eyes at me. I'd basically told the girls where and where not to take Bella tonight. In the end Emmett had pulled the phone from my hand and lovingly told his wife how thankful I was and how I knew the girls would take very good care of Bella. He was right, I was just extremely nervous.

"I can't wait to see the look on Tinker's face," said Emmett grinning like the goof he was into the phone, "and you my sexy ass wife, I've missed you."

That was another downside to my life. My career had taken off so quickly with the Twilight Saga a few years back that I literally went from being able to walk through a shopping centre unnoticed to being unable to leave the house without being followed by paparazzi and fans alike. It became so intense I needed someone with me when I travelled, a bodyguard if you will. Enter Emmett, my goofball cousin who'd I'd been close to my whole life. It helped immensely that he was built like a tank and could be very intimidating. My schedule meant lots of travelling and that meant time away from Rosalie. I'd approached them both a few months back, suggesting that Tyler take over the jobs abroad so that he could see Rosalie more. They'd both assured me it wasn't necessary as Rosalie's schedule had her out of the country just as often anyway.

"Why do you call her Tinker?" I asked, suddenly recalling his nickname for my girl.

"Her name's Bella, she so bloody tiny and cute, therefore, she's Tinker Bell," he said a-matter-a-factly looking at me as if I should have known the answer to that. He was right though, Tinkerbell suited her.

After dropping Seth home and stopping at mine and Emmett's to pick up our cars, I pulled up to Jasper and Alice's, Emmett and Jasper leaning up against his Jeep as I parked the Aston beside them. I hadn't driven her in a while, sticking mostly to the Volvo or Audi when I was with Bella, I blended in more that way.

"Hey man," greeted Jasper from next to Emmett, "how was the flight?"

I looked between my best mates. Emmett had already spilled.

"Both of you can get fucked," I laughed half-heartedly running my hands through my forever unruly hair causing both of them to laugh.

"Come on," said Jasper throwing his over my shoulder, "the girls are by the pool."

All three of us walked quietly into the house, Jasper darting upstairs quickly to grab Bella's presents before I snuck out into the pool house.

I had to stop myself from walking straight out the door onto the pool deck at the sight of Bella before me, laughing, looking so carefree and god-damn beautiful.

I watched as Rosalie's phone began to ring and she excused herself into the pool house where I stood back so as not to be seen. She smiled whole heartedly when she saw me, before finishing her call.

"Hey stranger," she said quietly hugging me, "how was Italy, but then again I guess since you and I are apparently dating, I guess I would know that," she laughed quietly.

I groaned, "I'm so sorry, god-"

She hit my arm lightly, "Sheesh Edward, it's cool," she began before pausing and looking curiously at me, "Emmett's giving you hell over it isn't he?"

"You have no idea," I laughed somewhat in relief.

She smirked, "Leave him to me."

I suddenly felt for Emmett. Rosalie was awesome and one heck of woman, but she was the woman you wanted backing you up, not taking you on.

"Are those Bella's presents?" asked Rosalie gesturing towards the bag in my hand.

"Yeah," I answered, "remember to give her mine last." I suddenly felt very nervous.

She smiled warmly at me, "Chill Edward, we've got this, she's going to love them."

I nodded, desperately trying to believe her. She continued looking at me, "Rosalie?"

"You're a good guy Edward," she began, "you flying all the way here just for her birthday is going to mean so much to her. Not many guys would do something like this. I'm proud of you."

That coming from Rosalie meant more than I can express. We'd had a rocky start to our friendship when she'd met Emmett, she all but despised me for sleeping with all the women I did and then when Victoria came along things just got worse. God knows why after all that she was still there side by side with Emmett and my family hauling my sorry ass out of the mess that was my life. Since that time she had become more like a second sister to me.

I couldn't help but pull her to me for a hug, "Thank you. I wouldn't be here without you Rose."

"I'm going to make sure you stay here, she's worth it Edward," she answered honestly.

"Yes she is," I whispered.

We pulled apart after a moment and I handed Rosalie the bag. "Go spoil my girl."

"You got it," she replied and made her way back towards the pool deck.

I watched on from the shadows, listening to the voices drift through the door that hadn't shut properly. I couldn't help but laugh softly as Bella immediately began to object to receiving presents, Angela's hand quickly covering her mouth, Bella's objections becoming nothing but mumbling as Angela told her to basically behave. Once that was sorted I watched as her gorgeous face lit up as she opened the gifts from Rosalie and Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Maddie.

I held my breath as Angela handed Bella the small Tiffany's box which held my gift for her. She sat so still, unmoving I was beginning to panic. I'd got it all wrong.

I heard Rosalie and Alice gently offer words of encouragement. Her fingers slowly pulled at the ribbon before she lifted the lid, her gasp reaching my ears.

I released the breath I forgot I'd been holding as after a few moments she stood and allowed Alice to put them in for her. This was my cue. A huge wave of relief gushed through me as I heard Bella laugh. She was happy, and if possible her face lighting up even more as her phone began to ring to the tune of her beloved Bon Jovi.

The girls couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces as they passed me in the pool house, Angela giving me playful thumbs up.

I turned my attention back to my girl who was now standing beside the pool, looking out towards the lights of LA below.

"Hello," came her breathless voice through the phone.

I couldn't help but chuckle. She was adorable, "Hi yourself. Did you get your present?"

"Yes," she answered quietly. "They're gorgeous Edward, really they are but-"

Angela had warned me about Bella's aversion to gifts; she didn't like people spending money on her. Boy was I going to change that.

"I lost the receipt, can't take them back I'm afraid," I sighed sarcastically, "guess you're stuck with them." I watched as she seemed to struggle to answer.

"I um…thank you Edward, they…they really are beautiful," she stammered, her fingers gently touching the diamond studs now adorning her ears and glistening under the lights of the pool area. She took my breath away. My girl was absolutely stunning and I couldn't wait another second to wrap my arms around her, to kiss her, not caring right now how much of a pussy that made me sound.

"They look beautiful Bella… _you_ look beautiful." I began moving towards the door, gently pushing it open watching the gorgeous woman before me turn slightly, her brow scrunching in confusion.

Thank you," she replied, "wait…how do you know."

Her whole body turned to face me, our eyes locking and I can't help the smile that takes over my face as I watch her features go from shocked to thrilled in seconds.

"Edward…" She whispers my name so softly it only just reaches my ears, as I placed my phone in my pocket and begin walking towards her.

It's almost as if she's trying to tell herself she's imagining what she sees, but it soon becomes clear reality has won out as she runs to me and launches into my arms, her tiny arms wrapping around my neck as she clings to me. "If this is the welcome home I'm going to get each time I go away," I laughed as I lowered her to the ground continuing to hold her to me, not wanting to let her go as her hands rested on my chest, "I'll have to go away more often."

"I missed you," she answered, her voice small.

I felt her whole body stiffen almost instantly, and before I could ask what was wrong she was pulling out of my embrace.

_Well this isn't good…_

Had I said something wrong? I needed to know.

"Bella? What's wrong?" my hands gently cupped her gorgeous face, her eyes meeting mine. They were an open book of nervousness.

"Bella? Hey, talk to me," I encouraged soothingly. She didn't need to feel nervous.

After a few moments that really felt like hours, "Nothing, I," she began, her eyes moving from mine, to my chest and back again, "I just can't believe you're here." A small smile played on her lips.

I had a feeling there was more to it than what she was letting on but I didn't want to push her. I was however, very happy to hear that my surprise appearance was a good thing. I smiled what Alice and Rosalie called my "dazzler". Apparently it made women swoon, to me though I was just bloody smiling. I couldn't help it if I was ecstatically happy. That said, I reached across the small distance Bella had created between us, my hands first ghosting across her cheeks cupping them gently, before moving down and around her bare shoulders and pulling her to me.

_Fuck her skin feels incredible…Imagine what it would feel like beneath my lips…SHUT UP! Not gonna fuck this up, not this, not Bella…_

I'd been struggling with my reactions to Bella from the moment I met her but I was not going to screw up what we had up. I'll be the first to admit that yeah I'd thought of Bella naked, I'd thought of Bella sprawled beneath me as I explored every inch of her body, I mean come on, I'm a guy. But that was as far as it went. What I had so far with Bella was fucking incredible and I wanted it to only get better. We'd cross that bridge when we came to it, I wouldn't push her. If and when we had sex it would be on her terms. I wasn't the man I used to be, or the man whore if you will, I didn't want any of that anymore, each and every one of those women who'd passed through my bed a mistake. I was determined not to be Bella's mistake.

"You think I'd miss the chance to spend the night with my beautifully stunning girlfriend on her birthday?" I said, my eyes never leaving hers.

I watched as her eyes widened and she stood there seemingly stunned. After a few moments of nothing but silence I began to laugh lightly seeming to snap Bella out of her daze.

"S-sorry, what?"

"Where'd you go beautiful?" I asked still laughing.

I watched as she dropped her head, shaking it lightly from side to side. I'd started to notice that she did this whenever I told her she was beautiful. I was somewhere between curious and disappointed wanting to know how she couldn't see what I saw.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" she answered shyly, her eyes still down.

"Deflect when someone tells you you're beautiful, when I tell you you're beautiful, because Bella," my fingers finding her chin and gently lifting her eyes to meet mine, "you are breathtakingly beautiful." I secured a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she stared at me. I loved her hair, everything about it and I'd touch it every chance I got.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you how beautiful you are? Boyfriends?"

My question seemed to make her uncomfortable as I watched her eyes close briefly, a fleeting look of what appeared to be pain crossing her features.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I just...I guess I was just curious because if that was me I'd be telling you all the time," I said seriously.

Once again Bella seemed to retreat into her own little world various emotions crossing her beautiful features.

"Bella?"

I was about say her name again, I was starting get a little worried now, when her small fingers began picking at the buttons of my shirt as I continued to hold her close. "You, you called me…your girlfriend, I've never been someone's girlfriend" she answered in all but a whisper, her eyes never leaving my shirt.

Was she ashamed? She had nothing to be ashamed about.

I ran my hand across Bella's bare shoulder before tucking another stray piece of hair behind her ear her body shivering under my touch, before making her eyes meet mine.

"I want you in my life Bella, I want to spoil you rotten in every way I can. I want to be the guy who gets to hold your hand, hug you," my eyes travelled to her lips, "kiss you everyday, anytime I want."

I watched on in delight as that gorgeous and downright sexy blush crept across her cheeks, my fingers unable to resist the urge to touch her pinkened cheeks.

"I want you to be mine, I want you to be my girlfriend," I finished, my eyes burning into hers wanting her to desperately see how serious and genuine I was. I wanted this. I wanted her.

Silent tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she nodded. Wiping gently at her tears, a smile plastered across my face from ear to ear, "is that a yes?"

The word yes, even as a whisper, had never sounded so good to my ears as it did in that moment. She'd said yes, Bella had said yes and had made me the happiest I could remember being in a very long time. I wanted to hear it again.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little hard of hearing," I couldn't help but tease as I lifted her effortlessly up in the air, her small hands finding my shoulders.

"Yes!" she laughed wholeheartedly as I spun her around. She was even more beautiful when she smiled.

As I lowered the stunning girl before me to the ground, I could see how happy she was in that moment and I was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to kiss her. Really kiss her. My hands found hers, entwining our fingers my eyes searching hers for silent permission. After a moment she began to move closer to me, I to her. We were now mere millimetres from each other, "Happy Birthday Bella."

Our lips met and I felt that all too familiar electric charge that had assaulted me the day I first touched her hand. I had to fight to hold back a groan as I heard her whimper. We'd never kissed like this before. I'd been happy to let her set the pace there as well even though deep down I could spend all day kissing her. I let go of one of her hands, reaching to caress her cheek as our kiss deepened, the other soon following to cradle her head. I couldn't help it, my tongue gliding over Bella's lip. I was both shocked and thrilled when she all but immediately responded, our tongues now moving together like we'd been doing this forever. I suppressed another groan as her tongue continued to move with mine.

_Fuck this woman could kiss…God…_

I felt Bella's arms begin to travel up my chest, her hands gripping my shirt holding me to her, but her grip was different to other women. It wasn't telling me she wanted me, her body wasn't telling me that. It was telling me not to let her go. I realised in that moment how fragile she felt in my arms and I knew then and there that I would do everything I ever could to protect her, care for her and make her happy. It was as Bella brought our incredible kiss to an end, slowly pulling back just an inch whispering her thank you for everything before finding my lips again briefly before placing her head on my chest, her hands still gripping my shirt, that I was hit by an overwhelming feeling I'd never experienced before.

I was falling in love with Isabella Swan.

**AN: **Just quickly, I've started a little blog of my own and have added pictures associated with each chapter so far if anyone is interested in having a look. I'll also be using it to post teasers of upcoming chapters as I go.

.com

I was a little overwhelmed by all the new followers and story favourite alerts I received for the last chapter. Thank you all so much. I love to hear your thoughts as well so please, please, please review. Let me know your thoughts, ideas etc… I'd love to reach at least 80 reviews this chapter…it would mean a lot.

Until next time…


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters etc...all belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer and Summit. I just wanted to play with them a bit **** Happy Reading**

Thank you to everyone for your feedback, means a lot. I'm glad you enjoyed EPOV.

_Chapter 7… Bella finds out about Edward's past in a not so nice way_…

Looking forward to reading your thoughts at the end.

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Sometimes Charlie was a hard man to understand. For months now every time we'd chat on the phone, without fail he'd been asking me about my love life… "_Have you got yourself a fella yet?"_ Now finally, after all this time rather than dread his routine question and answer with a disappointing no, I was able to say yes, and yet here I sat, alone in my office at work on a Saturday morning listening to Charlie rant and rave about the type of man you'd find in LA. I was getting the impression even my own father had doubted I'd find someone. Awesome feeling that was.

"So what's his name anyhow?" he grumbled after coming down from his rant.

If I knew anything about my beloved dad it was his inability to leave well enough alone. I could guarantee his fingers were fidgeting with anticipation over his keyboard in his little sheriff's office just waiting to dig up anything and everything he could on Edward. I love my Dad dearly but he needed to trust me.

"His name is Edward," was my simple reply. I could sense Charlie waiting for more.

He didn't disappoint. "Edward you say. This Edward got a last name."

I couldn't help the small smile that crept upon my face. He was so predictable.

"Dad, I know you're waiting to punch those keys as soon as we're done here," I sighed, "but you've got to trust me. Edward's one of the good guys, you don't need to send in the National Guard, I promise."

"But Bells-"

"No Dad, you've got to trust me. I'm a big girl now, I need to figure things out for myself," I said as lovingly as I could, he was only trying to protect me.

There were a few moments of silence followed by mumbling I could barely make out. "What was that?"

I was rewarded with a long sigh before Charlie answered. "So what does this good guy Edward do for a living anyway?"

_Gulp…_

Do I say he's an actor? No, Charlie would figure it out through a process of elimination bringing his deputies on board. Think Bella!

"He ah," I began, "he works in entertainment."

A slight pause followed. "Entertainment you say... and how did you two meet?"

I smiled at the memory of how we met. "He's actually the brother of one of the parents from work and," I stopped speaking as I suddenly found myself thinking of how my life had changed, how I had changed in just the few short months I'd known Edward, "Dad I really like him, like a lot. He makes me feel special and I can be myself, clumsiness and all," I add laughing a little.

I glanced up from my desk where I'd been doodling with my pen to see the very topic of our conversation leaning against the door frame looking as sexy as hell, like he's just stepped out of a magazine. I can't help the blush of embarrassment that instantly covers my face as I realise he's probably heard everything.

"Ah Dad so, um, I have to go I um…I have to make it to the post office," I lie terribly.

Charlie mumbles, "He's there isn't he."

I don't reply as I'm too busy watching Edward stalk towards me his mischievous eyes never leaving mine.

"I love you too Dad, talk soon." I fumble to hang up the receiver as he slowly walks around the desk, his hands pulling my chair to face him as he towers over me, his absolutely sinful scent invading all of my senses. He moves closer, his face mere millimetres from mine, before smiling that dazzling smile of his that without fail makes me go weak at the knees every time. Right now I'm thankful for the chair beneath me as his lips find mine in the sweetest yet most seductive way. My hands take on a life of their own as they grab at his t-shirt holding him to me. I can feel him smile as he continues to kiss me senseless. Soon his kisses are trailing down my neck and I find myself burning up from the inside out. The effect this man has on my body is overwhelming and completely new. No one has ever made me feel like this and he's only kissing me for god's sake. Thankfully, before my mind can wander down that well trodden path of negativity and inadequacy, Edward's voice whispers softly in my ear.

"So... entertainment huh?"

His tone was light and teasing which instantly made me feel relieved. "How long have you been standing there?" I managed to ask as Edward continued exploring my neck with his mouth.

"Long enough," he answered smoothly, "to know you like me…a lot."

_Oh god…kill me now…_

I couldn't think of anything to say in reply as my betraying blush scorched my face once more causing him to laugh quietly before pulling away to look at me. One look in his eyes told me he wasn't teasing me, well maybe a little, but his eyes told me more than that; they told me he was happy.

My hand reached up tentatively, my fingers lightly touching his face, my palm slowly cupping his cheek as my thumb gently ran across his skin, his barely there stubble tickling my hand. My heart swelled as he leant into my touch, his eyes closing briefly before finding mine again.

"You're happy," I said the words falling softly from my mouth.

"The happiest I've been in a long time," he answered gently before smirking, "and even happier now knowing how much my beautiful, gorgeous, spectacular, sexy girlfriend likes me," he finished as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I couldn't help but laugh whole heartedly as I pulled him down to kiss me again. He could be such a goofball sometimes.

After more kissing, and a lot more kissing, I literally found myself unable to get enough of Edward, I finally managed to ask what he was doing here so early.

"I thought you're photo shoot wasn't supposed to finish until after lunch?"

Somewhere along the way I'd ended up sitting on my desk, while Edward took my chair. He was currently between my legs, his head resting on one leg while his fingers drew lazy circles on the other. The feeling of his touch through my denim jeans was scorching.

"Something went wrong with the lighting equipment," he explained, "it's been rescheduled to Wednesday week."

We sat in my office in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes, Edward's fingers continuing their ministrations on my legs as my fingers played with his unruly hair.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" asked Edward, his head remaining on my leg, "I want to take you out. Seth's friend Elton opened a new restaurant called Titanium. I want to take you there."

"Dinner sounds nice," I answered. It had been a while since we'd had dinner together with Edward's hectic schedule and all.

"I'll pick you up at 8?" he asked just as I froze. Alice was out of the country, Rosalie was in New York and Angela had gone to visit her parents back home. I had just agreed to go out to some fancy new restaurant with absolutely nothing to wear and no one to help me.

Undoubtedly sensing something was wrong Edward lifted his head to look at me. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head in frustration.

"Bella," prompted Edward his hands finding mine, "open your eyes honey."

I did as he asked feeling so stupid. What girl doesn't know how to dress herself up?

"Talk to me," came Edward's voice again, his voice gentle.

I shook my head before sighing, "I have nothing nice to wear, and your sister and Rosalie aren't here and Ange is back in-"

Edward's fingers rested gently on my lips, effectively stopping me from speaking.

"You don't need them to make you beautiful Bella, you don't need a fancy dress or make-up," said Edward lovingly, his fingers still resting on my silenced lips, "you look gorgeous just as you are, right now, in these pants, in that shirt, your hair pulled back with nothing on that beautiful skin of yours."

I couldn't help the tears that slowly spilled down my cheeks at his words. Edward spoke so much with his eyes and in that moment there was nothing but honesty, affection and sincerity.

"You could wear a hessian bag for all I care and still be beautiful," he joked as his fingers gently wiped away my tears.

I giggled like a schoolgirl. This man was the first man, aside from Charlie, who had ever bothered to give a damn about my feelings and make me feel special. I'd always thought that was what a man did with a woman he was in a relationship with; he made her feel special, feel worthy. My past experiences did very little to support that. But then I found Edward. He treated me like I was somebody, I was equal. He doted on me like never before, treating me like a princess. The fact that Edward was so wealthy and liked to spend money on me, I still struggled with. I'd never liked people spending their money on me. He continued to assure me that it was his job, his right as my boyfriend to spoil me and I should just give up the fight.

His hand squeezing mine pulled me from my reverie. "Are you happy Bella?"

I leant forward so quickly to wrap my arms around Edward's neck that I slipped off the table and straight onto his lap. I buried my face in his neck embarrassingly, fully aware of how close our bodies were. We'd never been this close before, his hands resting just above my ass.

"You know Bella," laughed Edward, "if you wanted to sit on my lap you could have just said so."

I instantly relaxed. "Laugh it up chuckles," I replied as I playfully swatted his chest causing him to laugh even more.

I'd been pacing back and forth in front of my wardrobe since the moment I got home. As we locked up preschool Edward had once again assured me that I didn't need to worry about what to wear to dinner.

_Flashback…_

"_But is there a dress code or something?" I asked somewhere between nervous and frantic._

_Edward held my head in his hands. "No sweet girl, there is no dress code."_

"_Okay," I all but squeaked. _

"_Just wear what you feel comfortable in," he added before kissing me in a way that had me holding onto him for support. "I'll see you at 8, okay?"_

"_I'll be waiting."_

_End Flashback…_

I emerged from the bathroom just after 7:30 a jittery mess. I looked from my bed to the floor in front of my wardrobe where now every piece of clothing I owned was thrown. After working myself up into a tizz I called Angela begging for her help. She said I was more than welcome to borrow any of her dresses. After a quick glance in her wardrobe I decided against it. They were all much shorter than I was used to. I was getting there, I'd worn a couple of dresses since my birthday but I was still getting used to it all and I knew I wouldn't feel comfortable. In the end, Angela had remembered a black knee length dress with a little lace jacket, or bolero as she'd put it, hanging up the other end of her closet. With my outfit sorted I told her all about my morning with Edward and everything he'd said, but I still felt like I should put in a little effort, maybe try a little bit of make-up. Angela suggested I keep it simple, just the things I knew. For me that consisted of eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. My hair, well, I hadn't really known what to do with it so in the end I simply blow dried it and did one of the two hairstyles I was good at; a neat yet loosely pulled back bun, the natural wave of my hair giving the allusion that I had more hair than I really did.

I descended the staircase minus the skyscraper heels Angela had insisted I wear. I was going to injure myself tonight for sure. After pacing back and forth for what felt like hours, I decided it was probably a good idea to practice said walking in Angela's death traps. Although I stumbled a few times, I was actually surprised by how comfortable they were and I had to admit they made my legs look like they went on for days. Just as I was feeling somewhat confident about my ability to walk independently and not hanging onto things for dear life, there was a gentle knock at my door. I glanced at the clock.

_7:50pm_

_Suck it up girl, you want this…trust him…_

With one last glance in the mirror, I slowly and carefully made my way over to the door. With a deep, steadying breath I opened it and came face to face with a hot as hell looking Edward, roses in hand. I couldn't help the smile that danced across my lips. I really was one lucky girl.

"You look gorgeous Bella," said Edward as I noticed his eyes wander over my body, down my legs, stopping at my shoes. I couldn't help but noticed the not so discreet movement of his adam's apple as he swallowed hard.

The realisation hit me like a freight train. I was turning Edward on. This was most definitely new and it had an immediate impact on my own body.

_Oh yeah…pussy's back…_

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the thoughts of my inner self. She'd been wishing, hoping and praying for this moment to come along for a long time. As had I, regardless of how nervous it made me.

My laughing seemed to sober Edward up. "Um…I'm sorry…ahh these are for you," he stammered as he handed me the bouquet of divine smelling roses.

I'd never seen him so scattered before. Usually that was me. Knowing, well at least hoping, that I was the reason for this gave me a great boost of confidence. I moved closer to him, our bodies flush up against one another and kissed him. Breaking our kiss for air, our faces once again only millimetres apart I whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he managed to get out.

I smiled before slowly stepping away, "I'll just put these in some water and then we can go."

"Sounds good," he answered.

As I walked away I could feel his eyes on me and I could have sworn I heard him groan.

Arriving at the restaurant my nerves began to get the better of me. So far we'd been lucky enough to avoid the paparazzi and keep me out of the spotlight, but you just never knew where they were.

As if sensing my worry, Edward spoke. "Elton has organised a table for us in the back, we'll go in through the service entrance."

Edward lifted my hand and kissed my wrist, "Shall we go to dinner my lady?" he grinned.

I couldn't help but giggle in return, "Why yes kind sir."

Edward proceeded to open my car door and escort me inside, his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders. Titanium was a large and elegantly decked out restaurant with small tables adorning the centre of the room and booths surrounding the edges. We had been met by Elton at the service entrance at the back of the restaurant and were being shown by him personally to our seats. I'd been lucky so far with my ability to walk in these heels but stairs were another story.

"I won't let you fall Bella," whispered Edward in my ear as he linked his arm with mine and we slowly began to climb with me hanging on for dear life and not letting go. We had been seated in the upstairs balcony that housed eight booths that over looked LA below.

I was vaguely aware of Edward speaking with Elton about what though I don't know. I was completely taken by the view.

"Earth to Bella," came Edward's voice. I'd spaced out, again. It was starting to become a habit.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You've got quite the grip you know that?" he laughed.

I immediately let go of his arm. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise." My reaction was met with laughter as he helped me sit down, before sitting across from me, our knees touching under the table.

Conversation between Edward and I had always just flowed, like friends who had known one another for years. Elton came and went with drinks, entrée's and before I knew it our mains had arrived.

"Mushroom ravioli for the stunning Bella," said Elton as he placed the delicious looking dish in front of me making me blush.

"Look at that colour, if I was straight and not madly in love with your PA Edward, I'd snap this beauty right up," added Elton with the flare of a confidently out of the closet, proud to be gay man.

"You'd have to get through me first," answered Edward his eyes burning into mine, his tone light and playful but his eyes showing he was serious.

A shy smile crept upon my features as I returned his stare, my body slowly combusting from the inside once more.

_God…he's killing me_

"That doesn't sound half bad," joked Elton as he placed Edward's choice of Fillet Mignon with sautéed mushrooms wrapped in bacon. Edward simply laughed in response shaking his head.

Once ensuring there was nothing else we needed, Elton made himself scarce as Edward and I began our meal. The food was to die for, as was the view. I tried my hardest to push the thoughts of how much this was going to cost Edward out of my mind.

"Thank you, Edward," I began, "for dinner, you know just in case I forget to tell you later."

Smiling he gestured with his finger for me to come closer as he began leaning across the table. Butterflies began flying erratically in my stomach as I realised what he was going to do. We hadn't kissed in public before for fear of the paparazzi. Swallowing absolutely nothing but air in an attempt to calm my nerves, I slowly moved towards him. We were close enough for me to feel his breath tickle my lips as he spoke.

"Bella, you're more than welcome." Then he kissed me and it felt like we were the only ones in the room. Once we eventually came down from cloud nine, I excused myself and headed to the bathroom for two reasons. I needed to calm myself down and well nature called.

Just as I was about to leave the stall the door opened and with it came the voices of two women.

"Oh my god Victoria, what the hell were you thinking when you fucked that guy over, I mean did you see him, I'd want him around to fuck at my leisure."

One of them, who I gathered was Victoria sighed, "My god can that guy fuck, I mean seriously, he knows his way around and hell could he go forever. That night in Vegas in the hot tub I swear to you I lost track of how many times he made me come with his tongue and that perfect cock of his."

The first girl laughed, "How perfect are we talking?"

I wasn't usually one to eavesdrop but I found myself glued to floor for some reason.

"Girl there were some morning's where I couldn't walk. He's the biggest cock I've ever had, and half the women in Hollywood from what I've heard."

"Well I ask you again, why the hell did you cheat on him, he's Edward Cullen for fucks sake?" asked the friend.

My now shaking hand flung across my mouth as I gasped. Surely they couldn't be talking about my Edward, could they? My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest as my head caught up. What were the chances they were talking about another Edward Cullen?

_Slim to none_ taunted my inner demons.

Victoria sighed, "Clearly I wasn't thinking Irina."

"And now he's sitting out there with some chick."

"You mean the Virgin Mary don't you, I mean could you see any skin? I know what he likes and it's not that. I think I'll pay him a little visit, but first I need to pee."

Tears threatened to spill as I stood there trying to process everything I'd heard. When I heard both stalls on either side of me close, I flushed and moved as quickly as I could to wash my hands and leave before either came out. On unsteady legs I made my way back to our table unsure of what to do. Were these the skeletons in his closet he'd yet to tell me about? If they were, my nervousness about mine just got a whole lot worse.

I hesitantly sat back down, my feelings and thoughts all over the place.

"You were gone a while, I was going to get someone to…" said Edward softly, his voice full of concern, "Bella, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He was becoming a little frantic.

I was about to answer when a now familiar voice beat me to it.

"Edward, darling what a surprise," her voice so fake, "I haven't seen you since the Golden Globes photo shoot, I've missed you."

I could feel Edward's eyes on mine. He'd put two and two together.

"Victoria, you need to leave, now," seethed Edward, the tone of his usually calm and gentle voice completely gone, making me jump slightly.

"But Eddie, we could have such fun together," Victoria all but purred, stepping closer to Edward, "do you remember that time in Vegas when you made me-"

"Victoria I'm warning you to leave, now," he seethed again even angrier than before, "you and I are beyond done. That'll never happen again."

Victoria laughed wickedly, "From the looks of it, my offer's the best you're gonna get tonight because her holiness the Virgin Mary here in her little nun's dress isn't going to be putting out."

I was on the verge of tears. I was stuck somewhere between wanting to stand up and slap the bitch or get the hell out of there and cry. The later won out and I found myself grabbing my clutch and standing, leaving as fast as I could.

I could hear Victoria's voice taunting me as I fled, "I hope you're up to it Mary, he likes it rough."

"Bella, wait," called Edward, but I couldn't.

Reaching the top of the stairs I all but ran into Elton, tears now streaming down my face.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked worryingly as he looked from me to the scene playing out behind me. I could hear Edward giving Victoria what for.

"I need to leave, please," I begged, "help me down the stairs, please."

"Oh sweetie," he sighed as he linked his arm in mind, his hand clutching mine, squeezing gently as a show of support, "let's go."

We reached the bottom of the stairs and before he could say another word I cried a simple thankyou to Elton, pulling my hand from his and made a beeline for the back door. At some point during the evening it had started to rain. I found myself not caring as I moved as quickly as I could towards what I don't know. I made it halfway across the car park before I tripped, falling to my knees and surely grazing them, the rain now beating down on my crumpled form, drenching me as I cried.

"Bella!" came Edward's voice, the sounds of his steps getting closer and closer so quickly told me he was running. "Bella!"

He skidded to a halt beside me and was on his knees in an instant. "Jesus Bella, are you hurt, did you fall?" he asked as his hands touched my back, my arms, my head.

I couldn't hold back the sob that erupted from me, "I feel so humiliated, what she said…"

Elton's voice broke through the haze, "Here Edward, let me help you get her to the car."

Before I could utter a word I found myself being lifted into Edward's arms, my arms instinctively going around his neck, my head buried in his chest as he walked us back towards his Aston Martin, Elton walking beside us holding an umbrella.

As I stared blankly ahead of me, my mind trying desperately to process everything that had happened, Edward gently strapped me in. I felt him kiss the top of my head as he finished before stepping back and closing the door. I watched as he spoke briefly with Elton before joining me in the car.

"You're shivering," said Edward as he looked at me. I hadn't even noticed in all honesty.

I heard Edward mumble something about getting me out of those wet clothes as quickly as possible before the car roared to life and we were flying down numerous roads. I had no idea where we were. I realised after a while that we weren't heading back down towards the lights of Los Angeles, but along a winding road that had enormous mansions on either side. As we reached the next corner, the car slowed and Edward turned into a driveway where we were met by a huge black security gate. Edward pressed a button on the roof and the heavy black gate began to slide open allowing us to enter.

I eventually broke the silence that had filled the journey here. "Where are we?"

Edward's eyes were cast down as he answered softy, his voice encompassing numerous emotions. "This is my house, I, you need to get out of those wet clothes. I don't want you getting sick. My house was closest."

Before I could utter a word, Edward was out of the car and walking around to my side. He opened the door and seemed to hesitate when holding out his hand for me. What that meant I don't know.

We walked hand in hand into his house, Edward slowly leading me up a massive staircase to the upstairs level. I followed quietly behind him, my breath hitching when he led through a set of double doors that revealed a huge bedroom with floor to ceiling glass windows and an enormous bed. He let go of my hand and I all but whimpered at the loss of contact. I watched as he walked through another set of doors and returned holding a t-shirt and boxer shorts.

"They'll probably swim on you, but you need something to wear," he said somewhat sadly as he handed them to me before gesturing to the sprawling bathroom I could see to my right. "You're welcome to have a bath or shower, whatever you want."

For the first time since before I ventured to the bathroom at the restaurant, our eyes met. Edward's both raged with anger yet showed sadness and disappointment at the same time. Fresh tears welled in my eyes as I looked at him. Within seconds I was crashing myself to Edward's body, his arms wrapping fiercely around me and he chanted, "I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry."

I realised now that if our relationship was going to have any chance at all we both needed to be completely honest with one another, no matter how embarrassing, humiliating or brutal our skeletons may be.

I lifted my head slowly to look at Edward, pulling slightly out of his embrace.

"I," I began a little nervously, "I need to tell you something, I need…I need to tell you why I ran tonight."

Edward started to reply but I put my fingers on his lips. "I want you to tell me everything about your life before me Edward…I need to know…I need to know so that I can be prepared. It's not everyday you find yourself dating a Hollywood superstar and clearly given what happened with…Victoria," I noticed Edward flinch at her name, his grip on my waist tightening slightly, "isn't something I'm necessarily going to like, but I need to be prepared."

_Keep going girl…you want this…fight for it..._

"I want us Edward, I like us…a lot," I smiled softly remembering our time in my office earlier in the day, "I need us."

Edward's hands found my face, "I don't know what I did to deserve you Isabella Swan, but I'm going to do everything I can to keep you."

I smiled warmly back at him, my hand touching his before I pulled back and walked slowly to the bathroom, Edward's clothes in hand. As I stepped inside I turned to find Edward watching me.

"I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready," he added softly.

I nodded gently, offering him a small smile as I closed the door. I managed to hold the tears at bay until I began to undress, my eyes falling upon my reflection in the full length mirror. My hair was plastered to my head, my mascara had run down my cheeks, my eyes red and puffy from crying. I slipped the dress off my body and moved to stand under the hot water, the water stinging the grazes on my knees.

I knew what Edward was going to tell me would scare me, but I needed to know. The Edward I'd come to know was not the Edward Victoria had described. I'd spent my whole life watching people be happy. Now it was my turn. Edward Cullen, _my _Edward Cullen made me happy and I was going to do everything I could to keep that happiness. I rubbed at my chest, a dull throb revibrating through my body.

A lone tear ran down my cheek as I realised what I was feeling.

I was falling more and more in love with Edward Cullen everyday and the thought of losing him absolutely killed me.

**AN: ** I actually shed a few tears writing that one…Edward and Bella's date was very similar to a date of my own a few years ago.

Well I hope you liked it…I'd love to hear your thoughts so please review.

Until next time…


	8. Chapter 8

**We Met by Chance**

**Chapter 8:**

**BPOV**

It was on somewhat unsteady legs that I made my way through Edward's bedroom. The room itself was bigger than the entire downstairs of my house. It was dimly lit, multiple down lights in the roof giving off a candle like affect. My eyes drifted around the room as I all but stumbled to the door. As my eyes caught sight of a large picture hanging above the bed I stilled, my feet glued firmly to the floor. After a few moments I found myself edging closer to the framed picture, closer to the bed which I couldn't help but notice was enormous. From where I now stood the content of the picture was much clearer, my every betraying blush creeping slowly to the surface.

_Oh my…_

Most of the picture was in shadow but one could clearly see the bodies of a man and woman, both naked. The man sat behind the woman whose face could only be partially seen, her head thrown back as the man appeared to kiss the junction of her neck and collarbone, his other hand disappearing between her parted legs. Without realising it, I had raised my hand to touch that same spot at the base of my neck, a rare and seldom sensation sweeping through my body as the picture before me came to life, the characters substituted with myself and Edward. I closed my eyes and sighed softly as my heart surged into battle with my demons as they began their ever persistent sabotage of my feelings of happiness and longing.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

I gasped as Edward's voice broke the silence. How long had he been standing there?

"Not long."

"I said that out aloud?"

"Yes," he answered, his voice just slightly giving off a sense of nervousness, "I was beginning to get worried, you said you'd come down…that was a while ago."

I bowed my head, my fingers entwining nervously, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise –"

"Bella, your knees, their bleeding," gasped Edward as he moved quickly from the threshold of the door to before me in an instant, "You're hurt."

I looked down and was a little shocked to see he was right. The grazes were beginning to trickle with blood once more. Maybe Edward had a bandaid?

"Come with me," he urged, taking my hand and holding it gently in his and leading me back into the bathroom from which I'd just emerged. "Please, sit down," he said gesturing to the steps leading into a huge spa. When I'd first entered the bathroom I'd silently wished that I could lay back and wash the humiliation of the night's events away.

I was brought back to the present as Edward knelt before me, his face scrunching slightly as he looked at my knees before gently dabbing at them with a wet washer. The feel of his hands on my legs caused my heart to race and my body to tingle and shiver.

"Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head slowly, "No."

Seemingly assured that he hadn't hurt me Edward turned his attention to the small bottle of antiseptic as he poured some into a tissue. "This might sting," he added quietly.

I couldn't help but flinch as the tissue made contact with the grazed and bloodied skin.

"I'm sorry," replied Edward sounding almost like he was in pain himself.

The silence that proceeded to fill the room was deafening, a sense of tension lingering. Both of us seeming to dread the things unsaid. I watched distractedly as Edward gently patched up my knees, his hands ghosting over my skin.

"I don't want to hurt you…" whispered Edward kneeling before me.

I didn't need anything further to realise he was no longer referring to my knees. My time in the shower had allowed me to think about a lot of things, mostly dinner's bitch of an interruption, but also how I really felt about Edward. He'd been damn near perfect these past couple of months, giving me no reason to doubt that he would never hurt me. As much as I hated the bitch that was Victoria, her rant about Edward and her past falling unintentionally on my essentially innocent ears had pushed us, albeit ruining our evening, to be completely open with one another.

"_Never judge a book by it's cover Bella, you'll never know the truth if you do."_

The words of my beloved late Nanna Swan floated through my head.

"I don't think you would...intentionally," I offered quietly.

"I'm worried that the old me will," signed Edward, "he's selfish and seriously fucked up."

I swallowed down my escalating nervousness, "he's not the man I…you're not selfish."

Edward slumped down on the floor, his back leaning against the vanity opposite me. Once again we were consumed by silence. I found myself tossing around the idea of just blurting out my current sexual status before I lost my nerve altogether. The decision was made for me as Edward quietly began.

"I started acting when I was 15, nothing major just some high school theatre. I did a couple of commercials as well. It was fun. I'd always been keen to hang out on set with Carlisle when he was filming. I think I got the acting bug from him." Edward lifted his head, resting it too against the vanity and looking at the wall behind me. "Next thing I know I'm auditioning for a role in the next Harry Potter film. I got it and months later attended my first official movie premiere. It was just after that, that I split from my high school girlfriend, Heidi."

I watched as he seemed to remember something, a half smile appearing on his face.

"She was studying to be a doctor. Our careers were headed in very different directions. We'd been together since the beginning of our senior year. Looking back I think it was more a school yard crush than anything else."

His eyes met mine briefly for the first time since we entered the bathroom. Within seconds they were back on the wall.

"I dabbled in music for a little while…piano and guitar both passions of mine from an early age too. I always found it very calming."

Signing he started picking at his nails, "Then I met Alec Demetri on the set of New Moon. We both liked to party, although at that point I hadn't been to many _Hollywood _parties. Mum and Dad had warned me about the drugs and the alcohol," he kind of smirked, "but what 22 year old listens to their parents?"

I gave a small smile in return, I couldn't really share a story of my own in regards to defying Charlie; I was your nerdy straight A student who spent her spare time doing extra homework or helping out at the local homeless shelter. Edward seemed to realise this and he chuckled nervously mumbling something I couldn't make out under his breath.

"Before long we became good mates, we partied…too much, too often. That's when the drugs started."

His eyes met mine trying to gauge my reaction. I won't lie and say I wasn't shocked because in truth I was, very much. The Edward that was starting to shape as the story continued was nothing like the man I knew.

"Keep going," I somehow managed to squeak out.

Edward bowed his head and continued slowly. His tone clearly showing how uncomfortable he was, how ashamed, thus telling me how these things were things he regretted. He went on to recall how his life seemed to become an endless routine of work, parties and women. At the mention of women my already nervous stomach intensified ten fold. While the use of drugs and abuse of alcohol bothered me, my virginity and the thoughts currently running rampant through my mind, images of Edward with numerous women filtering through like a tormenting slide show, made me feel sick.

"I met Victoria at a nightclub in Vancouver. We were both in town filming. I was drunk, as per usual, and I took her back to my hotel. The months that followed are a blur. While I was busy getting high and off my face every other weekend, Victoria was reaping the benefits of my sky rocketing status. Before I knew it I was being shunned and missing out on lucrative roles while Victoria reeled them in. Our _relationship_ lasted about six months. I ended it when I walked in on her fucking Jacob Black on my dining room table."

I gasped. His eyes meeting mine but this time staying.

"It was then that I realised how screwed up my life was. I'd disgraced my family, but yet they all rallied around me without question and helped me to get back on my feet. Well," he smirked, "except for Rosalie. She took a while to come around. Not that I blame her. Soon after, my Dad insisted upon hiring a new P.A. He was male and gay, so unless I suddenly started batting for the same team, all would be good. I was reluctant at first, childish really, but Seth quickly became part of the family and helped guide me back on track and re-build my career. I owe my family everything."

I sat unmoving as my brain attempted to process everything. This Edward was like a stranger. It was as if he had just described his evil twin.

"Bella I've taken more women to bed than I care to remember, Victoria James being one of them," he seethed. "I regret every single one of them, especially her."

We sat in silence, my eyes glassy from the unshed tears that threatened to spill as my emotions swam all over the place. I didn't know where to start or what to say.

"You're still here," said Edward his voice full of surprise, hope and embarrassment all roled into one.

It was now or never. I'd never been so nervous in my life. What I wanted most could be gone in an instant. But I needed him to know. If what we had, what I wanted, what I hope he wanted too, was to stand a chance at all, I needed to be honest. I swallowed my fears and jumped.

My voice was merely a whisper as my eyes met his, "You and I are worlds apart…"

A look of confusion swept across his face.

"I've never…been taken to bed. I'm…I'm still a virgin."

Silence.

"That's why you ran…what she said."

I nod, my eyes leaving his and finding the floor as once more my betraying blush reared its embarrassing head. I close my eyes.

I was suddenly aware of movement in the room.

_This is it. He's leaving…just like the rest._

Gentle fingers touched my chin making me jump slightly.

"Bella," Edward's voice soothing, "please, look at me."

I can't.

"Please," he all but begged, his fingers grazing my cheek and tucking a stray hair behind my ear in an affectionate gesture I'm familiar with. A gesture I love.

I open my eyes, my unshed tears blurring my vision. I blink a few times in an attempt to clear the haze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly, his hand still touching my hair.

I sighed somewhere between confused and embarrassed, "I'm 24 years old Edward and I've never had sex. Every other guy I've told in the past has basically thrown me to the curb the second I told them."

I closed my eyes briefly as I remembered my last relationship.

"I thought Paul was different but," I paused, "He wasn't. He laughed at me. _How will you ever satisfy me if you have no idea what you're doing? You're just a frigid little virgin. No one will want you._ His face met my fist after that," I smiled half heartedly, still proud of myself for that. "That was over a year ago…then I met you and I just don't…"

Both of Edward's hands were now cradling my face, his eyes boring into mine.

"Don't even finish that thought. I promise you, you couldn't be further from the truth," he said as his right thumb caressed my cheek.

"I'm not experienced and Victoria said you like it –"

"Victoria James doesn't know what the hell I like," seethed Edward angrily. I trembled under his touch. I'd never seen him angry before.

He seemed to sense my unease. "Bella, I'm sorry, she just…I cannot stand her."

I nodded silently, my eyes searching his. They softened until they were back to those piercing green orbs I get so easily lost in.

"I'm not going to run Bella. I'm not going to humiliate you or kick you out. Your virginity doesn't change how I feel about you, I promise." His hands found mine in my lap and he entwined them. "I want you to trust me, I'm not them. I'm not him."

"But…he always want something but I just…I didn't want to…but he…"

I watched as his eyes went wide. "Bella please tell me they didn't force you!"

His eyes were pleading with me to answer. I shook my head, "No one ever forced me, but he would always get annoyed with me. I didn't want to disappoint him," I added quietly, "but I always seemed to anyway." I was so embarrassed. I had basically just told Edward that I was lousy at giving a guy a blow job.

My fears barrelled through my defences and with them came the tears.

_Even if by some miracle sex-on-legs does stick around, one night in your virgin bed will have him running for the hills…or back into the open legs of one of his conquests…maybe Victoria…_ taunted my inner demons.

"I will never force you. I will never make you do anything that makes you uncomfortable. You set the pace. What we do or don't do is completely up to you."

I looked at him, searching his eyes. I found honesty. But I had to ask.

"What if it's months before I'm ready?"

"Then we wait. And we wait another few months if you're still not ready. If I have to keep taking cold showers after our date nights because you looked so damn sexy and cute, then so be it," he smiled genuinely wiggling his eyebrows.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped, "Really?"

His eyes gleamed with mischief and his smile broadened, "Really. You see that's what happens when your girlfriend is one goddamn sexy woman."

I shook my head. "I'm far from it, I'm sure."

He mimicked my actions and shook his head before pulling me to my feet and bringing me to stand in front of the full length mirror.

"Look. I want you to look. What do you see?" he asked gently.

I looked over my body that was clad in Edward's oversized boxer shorts which I'd rolled up on my waist and his oversized t-shirt. Miraculously my bra had somehow been relatively dry and I'd been able to put it back on. I looked down at my legs. I'd never liked them. Edward, waiting for my response ran his hands down my arms.

"Bella…"

I sighed, "I see a plain Jane girl with boring and dull brown hair and eyes who seems to repulse men with her virginity." I looked up into his eyes. "I feel like Cinderella, but without the happy ending. I'm just the help. I'm not rich, I own a second hand car and I live in a small house that I can't pay off by myself. I have nothing to offer the prince."

Edward once again shook his head and at the same time stepped closer to me, our bodies now touching.

"Cinderella does not see herself clearly at all," he replied his eyes stuck on mine. "The prince doesn't care about the size of her house, or her second hand car. The status of her bank account means nothing to the prince. There is so much more to Cinderella than that. Her hair is far from dull and boring and her eyes sparkle when she laughs."

I shivered as Edward leant closer, his breath tickling my ear. "The sound of her laugh is something the prince loves to hear."

I shivered as his arms snaked around my waist and across my chest to grip my arm, before gently kissing just below my ear. "You're absolutely beautiful Bella, gorgeous, stunning."

I watched and shivered once more as his hand ghosted across my stomach before resting on my hip. If at all possible Edward pressed himself closer to me and I was suddenly acutely aware of something hard pressing into me. I couldn't control the gasp that escaped my lips as Edward kissed my neck once more.

"I can assure you Isabella Swan I am most definitely not repulsed by the stunningly beautiful woman standing before me. I am in fact, in need of a cold shower right now," he smiled.

He gently turned me around to face him, capturing my face in his hands.

"Everything about you Bella…you're everything I want," he all but whispered. "Please let me show you how much. I'm in this for the long haul, I am, I promise. I know given my career choice and…past…that it's not going to be easy but we'll be there together, every step of the way…just please give me a chance. I want to give you your happy ending"

My heart felt like it was being constricted as his words filled my head, my heart. He hadn't thrown me to the curb, he hadn't humiliated me. He'd made me special. He'd made me feel worthy. He'd been honest with me and he'd not only told me, but had shown me how he felt about me and the effect I had on him. He'd wait for me, regardless of how long that was. He'd wait for me. And that all on its own was enough.

Until next time….

_A/N: I want to say thank you to everyone for their reviews, be it positive or negative. At the end of the day, I'm doing this for fun. I'm not a world class writer...my mistakes are also my my story isn't for you, or you don't like things about my (borrowed) characters then that's ok. I'm looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this one… _


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters etc...all belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer and Summit. I just wanted to play with them a bit **** Happy Reading**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**We Met by Chance**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

I sigh into the receiver as I rub my free hand over my face, my three day growth prickling my hand as a reminder that I should probably shave. "I don't know Mom. Last night didn't exactly go...well."

"What do you mean it didn't go we'll Edward?" she probes. The concern in her voice doesn't go unnoticed, but whether it is directed at me or the beautifully innocent woman asleep in my guest bed upstairs, I'm unsure. Something in my gut tells me though it is more than likely the latter. My mother had always been fond of Maddie's preschool teacher, but said teacher was now my girlfriend and that presented an entirely different ball game. The prodigal son who had dabbled with drugs, slept with the majority of Hollywood's female population and had spent the majority of the past couple of years drunk, was now dating a kind hearted and generous woman whose life in basically every sense of the word was the polar opposite of my own.

I find myself wandering outside as I replay the events of last night to my overly concerned mother. Esme Cullen was not a woman who was easily angered. My mother was one of the most patient people I've ever known however, the words and seething anger that was currently meeting my ears were a complete contradiction.

"Mom, calm down...Bella's okay, we're okay..."

Well in truth I hoped, honestly hoped we were okay. If Bella honestly thought I was going to treat her like those assholes in the past, she was sorely mistaken. Virgin or not Bella didn't deserve to be treated like that. Yes I'll be honest, her admission had momentarily floored me, but simply for the fact that I couldn't understand how a beautiful woman like Bella hadn't been snapped up and treated like she deserved. Seeing Bella so fragile, tears welling in her eyes as we laid out our skeletons was crushing. I'd never felt my chest constrict the way it did. All I wanted to do was hold her; the urge was overwhelming. I spent the rest of the night doing just that. The feeling of her in my arms on the lounge was so foreign but felt so natural at the same time. At first it had been slightly awkward, I found myself second guessing whether or not Bella was comfortable with our current position, her back to my chest, her head resting in the crook of my neck as I entwined our fingers again and again simply savouring the sensation of her hands in mine. It wasn't long before I found myself asking if I had ever done anything to make her uncomfortable. I sat there wracking my brain, our time together since our chance meeting playing out like a home made movie. The movement of my hand had broken my reverie as Bella slowly raised one of our entwined hands to her lips, pressing the lightest of kisses to my skin before murmuring that she'd never felt more comfortable; there was no pressure with me. It was just after that, that she noticed my grand piano in the reflection of the mirror on the wall. I hadn't played for a long time. It had been my beloved Grandma Lizzy who had taught me to play when I was just seven. Ever since she suffered a heart attack three years ago and had been unable to play since, I just couldn't bring myself to sit and play. Playing the piano had been our thing. I'd secretly hoped that Bella wouldn't ask me to play because in all honesty, I just couldn't do it. I'd managed to dodge that bullet by offering to play a CD of me playing from years ago.

"Was she okay when you took her home?"

_Oh this will be great…_

"She's actually asleep upstairs," I answer all but cringing knowing what Esme would be thinking.

"Oh Edward please tell me you didn't…"

In truth I couldn't really blame her given my actions over the past couple of years, but it would still be nice to know that your own mother had a little faith in her son.

"I _didn't_ sleep with her Mom. She fell asleep on the lounge listening to recordings of me playing the piano," I explain. "I'm actually still deciding if I should be offended or not," I add jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

When I'd walked back into the lounge room from the kitchen she'd looked almost angel like, her hair splaying above her head like a halo before cascading down her shoulders. I had spent at least thirty minutes pacing backwards and forwards, sitting and watching her sleep, pacing backwards and forwards again, to the point of all but wearing a hole in the floor. In the end I just couldn't bear to wake her, or really if I was honest I just didn't want to watch her leave. 

"I didn't want to wake her," I say quietly almost embarrassingly. "So I carried her upstairs and put her to bed in the guest room."

I was met with silence.

"Mom?"

I could have I sworn I heard her sniffle. "That was very gentlemanly of you Edward."

Movement inside the house catches my attention. Bella is awake and is now standing in my lounge room staring back at me, my t-shirt and boxer shorts still dwarfing her tiny figure. I watch on as she seems to debate what exactly she should do, where she should go. It was almost like that awkward morning moment after a one-night stand, those of which I'd had plenty. I didn't want that with Bella. Seeming to have made her decision she motions towards the kitchen before mouthing _coffee_ and flashing me one of her small smiles. Over the past few weeks I'd come to notice that Bella had four different smiles. When she was genuinely happy her smile was confident. It made her cheeks glow and her eyes sparkle. She truly lit up the room but was oblivious to it. Then there was when she was content. Her smile was still radiant while her eyes almost became a window to her feelings. Bella embarrassed is a sight to behold. Her cheeks flush with the sexiest blush I've ever seen, her eyes close and her smile becomes partially hidden as she bites her bottom lip. Lastly is her nervous smile which was what I was seeing right now. She fidgets with her hands as she struggles to maintain eye contact and her small smile never meets her eyes. She tries her hardest to put on a brave front and while new comers or strangers may not notice, I do.

I watch as she quickly escapes to the kitchen. Was she uncomfortable being here? Did I make the wrong decision to let her sleep? Did she think I'd change my mind overnight?

"Look Mom I'm sorry, but I have to go," I say quickly. "We'll um…we'll take a raincheck on lunch okay? It was a long night and I just want to spend time with Bella, just us."

The understanding and warmth in my mothers voice was a relief. Unlike my charmingly annoying sister, my Mom could accept the word no and not push.

"Of course sweetheart, that sounds like a good idea. Please say hello to Bella for me. I'll talk to you soon and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Please call me if you need anything."

"I will Mom, thanks," I smile in return before saying my goodbyes.

I find Bella standing in the kitchen looking confusingly at my coffee machine, her finger seeming to play eenie-meenie-miny-mo on the buttons. I stand back taking in the sight of the woman, who in my opinion is the most stunning naturally beautiful woman in the world, stand leaning up against the bench balancing on one foot as the other ran up and down her calf. My eyes begin travelling higher and higher until her skin disappears beneath those enormous boxers. I'm instantly hard. How she ever thought she repulsed men I'll never know. The opposite is now very much evident from the rising tent in my pants.

_Not the time…distract, distract…_

"It's the one on the right," I offer causing her to jump and let out the most adorable little squeak.

She turns toward me holding a hand to her chest, her face serious. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on people?!"

Angry Bella was cute and sexy as hell, a combination that was not helping my current hard on situation at all.

Plastering on my most dazzling smile I move slowly towards her. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it, really."

I notice her hands move to grip the bench behind her leaving her vulnerable to my impending hug.

I slowly wrap one arm around her waist resting it gently on her lower back as my right hand tucks a stray hair behind her ear. I loved it when she wore her hair down, waves cascading down her back.

"Good morning beautiful," I whisper gently kissing her forehead.

Moving back I notice her eyes are closed, the look on her face almost looked like she is savouring the moment. I watch closely as slowly they open to reveal her nervousness. If I could take a guess I would confidently say she was waiting for the bubble to burst. She was waiting for me to kick her to the curb like the other assholes in her life. The mere thought made me both angry and sad. I was angry that Bella had been humiliated in such a way, and sad that she was struggling to trust that I wouldn't do that to her. I'd do whatever it takes to earn her trust.

Smiling down at her I slowly turn her body so that she is flush against me and pushing every thought out of my mind except for my need for Bella to trust me, I guide her hands up to the cupboard above.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asks confused.

I stay silent as I use our entwined hands to open the cupboard doors, before reaching for my favourite Wile E. Coyote mug. My entire coffee mug collection consisted of the Looney Tunes. I loved to chill out and watch cartoons. I'm a big kid, so sue me.

I bring our hands and my mug back down before reaching for another. I move our hands around and around indicating that I want her to choose.

"Choose," I prompt gently as I kiss her neck no longer able to resist the urge.

"They're all cartoon characters," she laughs which is music to my ears.

"Looney Tunes to be precise, who may I add are all sorts of awesome," I reply. "Choose one," I add before kissing her neck again. I'm rewarded with a giggle.

"Your beard tickles."

"Sorry," I laugh as she visibly shivers.

We stand motionless for a moment before I feel her move our hands towards Sylvester. Carefully she grabs it and lowers it to sit next to mine.

I wrap our entwined hands around her, my chin resting gently on her shoulder.

"Interesting choice Miss Bella," I say gently. "Could you please explain your choice to the class?"

I smile against her shoulder as she laughs softly.

"Both characters are very similar to a degree," she begins. "They both desperately want one thing. They want it so badly and they're willing to do whatever they can to get it, but they're faced with obstacle after obstacle. They don't give up, even though they fail again and again. Sylvester doesn't give up. I don't want to give up."

By the end her voice is all but a whisper. I find myself holding Bella that bit tighter as I kiss her once more.

"I approve of your choice beautiful," I reply. "And I want you to know, I need you to know, that Wile E. Coyote won't give up." 

I turn her around to face me, my hands moving to caress her cheeks. "I won't give up. I want you Bella. You're everything I want." I can't help but smile down at her as her eyes search mine.

"You're kind." _ …Kiss…_ "You're patient." _…Kiss…_ "You're funny." _…Kiss…_ "You're smarter than me."_ …Kiss…_ "You're incredibly sexy." _…Kiss…_ "You're absolutely gorgeous and you're all mine." _…Kiss…_ "I'm not letting you go, so you better get used to having me around."

The smile that crept over her face makes my insides do somersaults. This woman had absolutely no idea the effect she had on me. These feelings were all so new to me. The intensity of my feelings for Bella was increasing ten-fold every day. I knew here and now that there was nothing I wouldn't do for her and that feeling on its own was incredible. I never thought I'd find someone who would make me feel this way. But Bella did.

"Kiss me," she whispers.

I smile like a kid in candy store, "With pleasure."

As our lips meet my entire body explodes. The feel of her body, subtle curves beneath my fingertips, and the mere thought that this shy yet incredibly sexy woman was dressed in my clothes and standing in my kitchen has me groaning.

Immediately Bella pulls back her eyes meeting the floor. "I'm sorry."

After a few moments of utter confusion I realise what has happened. She thinks she's done something wrong. This was just another example of just how inexperienced and innocent my girl was because my god was she doing everything _right_. I'd concluded last night while lying wide awake that not only would the intimate side of our relationship be a learning curve for Bella, but also for me. I'd never made love to a woman. Nothing about sex for me these past few years had been gentle or intimate. There had been no romance, just raw sex. I would go to a party and end up either as high as a fucking kite or buried balls deep in some random chick.

Sex itself was not the issue, it was the fact that to be honest I was actually worried I wouldn't be able to go slowly and be gentle with Bella. I'd fought so hard for so long to bury that side of me. I wasn't proud of that Edward and I didn't want Bella to see him. I didn't want to hurt her any more than could be helped. I wanted her first time to be everything she'd hoped it would be, something which at some point I wanted to talk to her about.

"Bella, honey," I start lifting her eyes to meet mine. "Good groan. Definitely a good groan, you have nothing to apologise for. _Trust me_…"

I gently push my groin into her to prove my point causing her eyes to widen slightly before smiling embarrassingly.

"The _issues_ with those past dickheads in your life specifically the last one, were clearly not you. Equipment issues I'd say," I add as seriously as I can manage trying my hardest to maintain my poker face. I watch as her shoulders begin to tremble slightly, her mouth twitching, the sparkle in her eyes beginning to ignite. And then she loses it, her laughter filling my kitchen.

Sometime later after showing Bella how to operate my prized coffee machine, we're sitting together on the lounge, her feet in my lap as my fingers gently massage her insanely small feet.

"They're so small…" I mumble as I move onto the next foot.

"We've established that Edward," laughs Bella.

True. But I just couldn't get over it, I mean they were…well tiny! I continue to massage her feet as we drink our coffee and listen to the rain that is still pelting down outside.

"Edward?"

"Yeah," I answer before taking a mouthful of my coffee.

"Is it true, I mean what they say about men with big feet?" she asks looking directly at my bare feet resting on the low line coffee table that sits between two long lounges.

Said coffee table along with my legs and her tiny feet are immediately covered in the mouthful of coffee I've just taken as it sprays like a fountain from my mouth as I lurch forward, coffee mug still in hand. Had she really just asked me what I thought she'd asked me?

Bella is on her feet quicker than a lion pouncing on its prey. "Oh my god, are you okay? I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean…I…shouldn't…where are your towels?"

Before I have the chance to respond in any way Bella is running from the room to the kitchen, back through the lounge, down the hallway all the while yelling _"Edward! Where are your towels?!"_

I sit watching in amusement as she races backwards and forwards between rooms rambling about stained and ruined carpets. As hard as I try to hold in the laughter that is fighting to erupt, I just can't. She looks too damn adorable in her frazzled state. As I lay back on the lounge howling with laughter Bella stands at the foot of the lounge shifting her weight from one leg to the other, one hand plastered across her eyes and the other across her mouth.

After a few moments my howling dies down to a small chuckle. Bella's cheeks are the brightest red I'd ever seen, her embarrassment on clear display.

She moves her hand from her mouth and places it on her stomach as she shakes her head. "I basically just asked you how big your um…" While one hand remains over her eyes the other begins gesturing towards me, specifically my lower half. "…your...dick is didn't I?"

Oh this is classic. She hadn't even realised what she'd said. She was too worried about the spilt coffee to realise why in fact said coffee was now covering me and my carpet.

"Yes, yes you did," I laugh causing Bella's cheeks to colour further.

"Oh my god, kill me now," both hands are now covering her face.

I stand and move to encircle her in my arms chuckling as I go. "You're too damn cute, you know that?"

She responds by burying herself in my chest shaking her head. "I can't believe I asked you that."

"Oh my Bella, my Bella," I begin. "Please don't ever change."

She lifts her head and looks at me shyly, "Even when I ask extremely embarrassing questions and make myself look like a fool?"

In one swift move I lift her up making her squeal. I achieve what I want as her legs wrap around my waist, her arms around my neck. She stares back at me with wide eyes. "And yes, even when you ask hilarious questions." I smile my dazzling smile to which Bella simply shakes her head.

The rest of our day is spent sprawled out on the lounge watching old movies as the rain never ceases outside. I pass on mom's invitation for lunch, suggesting we go next Saturday. Bella shocks me with her eager anticipation. She speaks fondly of their few meetings at preschool which instantly puts me at ease.

It was now late into the evening as I found myself begrudgingly standing in Bella's doorway as I say goodnight after driving her home. I'd purposefully taken the long way just to spend more time with her. It would be Friday the next time I'd be able to hold her, touch her, and kiss her. I was to fly to New York and fulfil a list of promotional duties for _Out of Sight_ with Tanya Denali before heading back only to head into multiple meetings about a possible upcoming project titled _Safe Haven_.

"Maybe I could stow you away in my suitcase," I suggest mopingly. I really _don't_ want to leave her. This weekend had been emotionally draining on her. No matter what she said I knew it had and I didn't want her to think that I was running out on her; running out on us.

Soft laughter meets my ears as I gently kiss the hollow of her neck. "Angela would send out a search party, and you Edward Cullen would be in lots of trouble."

I continue to attack her neck, relishing the soft moans that I don't think even she knows she's making. "A chance I'd be most willing to take."

My phone buzzing incessantly in my pocket breaks the moment and has me groaning in frustration. It was probably Seth calling to confirm my flight times and all that shit for tomorrow. At that moment I notice Bella shiver and realise that she's still only clad in my boxer shorts, t-shirt and one of my hoodie's with _Cullen_ plastered across the back. The temperature had dropped significantly as night fell and if Bella didn't rug up soon I'm sure she'd turn to ice.

"It's freezing out here, worse still you're freezing," I say running my hands up and down her arms as I kiss her forehead. It was a gesture that was quickly becoming one of my favourites. "I should let you get back inside, have a shower and warm up."

She seems to be debating something as she picks at my t-shirt. "You, you don't want to stay?"

Her voice is small, unsure yet hopeful all wrapped up in one. I want nothing more than to stay but my flight, if I remembered correctly, was at the crack of dawn and I hadn't packed a thing.

"Believe me, I want to, I'd _love_ to-"

"But…"

I lift her chin and run both of my hands through her soft hair to cradle the back of her head. "_But_, my sweet girl, my flight leaves early and I need to do a few things tonight before that. If I stay, which _I want to_, it's likely that I won't leave because I'm going to want to hold you all night. Then I'll miss my flight and yes, I will be in trouble," I laughed half-heartedly.

She smiles up at me, "I don't want you to get into trouble… but if it's okay with you….maybe you _could_ stay…the night…when you get back, I mean if you want to?"

Now I definitely have something to get me through the week.

"You mean if I'm a really good boy I can snuggle up in your bed?" I wiggle my eyebrows and smile.

After a few moments she laughs and slaps my chest shaking her head. "Stop dazzling me like you do to everyone."

I cock my head to the side giving her another smile. "I dazzle people?"

"You haven't noticed?" She questions. "Do you think everybody gets their way so easily?"

Truth was I knew this. I pull her closer bringing her arms up around my neck and entwining her small hands together before wrapping mine around her waist.

"Do I dazzle you?"

She closes her eyes before opening them, a new determination shining through them as she does her best to maintain her composure.

"Frequently…"

And with that I kiss her. I kiss her with everything I have hoping that she'll feel everything I was feeling right now. Her grip around my neck tightens and she pulls her body flush with mine. It is only when we both need air that we emerge. You can feel the change in the air. It is almost electric.

"Wow…" whispers Bella staring at me.

I nod like an idiot. "I'll say."

_Bzzzz…bzzzz…bzzzz_

"For the love of god," I groan as I pull my phone from my pocket only to see Seth's name flash across the screen.

_Back to reality I go…_

"You should go," says Bella softly. "The sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back, right?"

If this was how hard it was to leave her now, I couldn't imagine what it would be like in months to come. Things would have to change.

I reach out to hold her face once more before gently kissing her lips slowly, savouring each moment and committing it to memory. "I'll be back as soon as I can beautiful. I'll call you every day, I promise."

She smiles, though it doesn't meet her eyes. I know she is feeling as lousy as I am about this. "I'll hold you to that Cullen."

I kiss her once more, her forehead first then her lips before stepping back towards my car. "I won't let you down Bella."

One final goodbye and cheesy air blown kiss later and I'm on my way home and away from the one place I want to be. The heaviness I feel in my chest grows as I move further and further away from Bella. It isn't until I walk into my empty house and I am met with the sweetest strawberry scent that it hits me.

I was no longer falling. I _was _in love with Isabella Swan and she was consuming every part of me.

_Until next time…_

Sending a huge thank you to all of you who have reviewed, followed and made MBC a favourite story! It means so much Please keep those reviews coming! I love hearing what you all have to say (well maybe not the nasty ones… **constructive **criticism, that's fine. But not nasty)

Just a reminder to those who have not been so positive in their reviews, please keep in mind that this is my **first** ever fan fiction story…well actually the first story I've ever attempted to write actually. Yes, I'm going to make mistakes along the way but doesn't everybody? I'm no world class writer nor am I trying to be. Also, if you don't like my characters or elements of them well simply don't read it. I'm not bothered.

IsabellaCullen86


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to everyone who kindly submitted a review for Chapter 9. I love hearing your thoughts. I'm sorry it has been so long between posts but RL seems to get in my way, a lot! Very frustrating! Hi to all my new readers who have added WMBC to their favourite or following lists Awesome!

Also just a quick shout out to Jaxon22 for all her kind words and encouragement! Thank you so much! If you haven't already, be sure to check out her latest work of genius, Dancing in the Dark

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters etc...All belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer and Summit. I just wanted to play with them a bit. **

**Also for chapters 10 and 11… I don't own Fifty Shades 1,2 or 3, characters, story lines or ideas…just playing and borrowing them…all belong to E.L James **

**We Met by Chance**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

Try as I might, I can't pull my eyes from the screen as the images of Edward slamming Tanya Denali against the wall, his hand sliding up beneath her skirt, his lips crushing hers passionately, replay again and again taunting me, before cutting back to a studio where the _real_ Edward and Tanya sit side by side on a small two seater lounge; her hands resting right next to his leg.

My insides are swirling, my emotions spinning as if consumed by an all raging and unforgiving tornado. I continue to watch on in silent horror as Tanya throws back her head laughing at something Edward has said before all but snuggling into his side.

It's that he doesn't seem to mind that has my stomach feeling suddenly uneasy.

I'm pulled from my reverie as Alice's commanding voice pierces my bubble. "For the love of god, will somebody please turn that off!?"

I close my eyes, shaking my head as if to somehow throw the images from my mind. No such luck.

"Bella, come on," says Alice calmly, her small hands clasping my own and pulling me towards an empty lounge. "Sit down."

I take a slow breath and attempt to put on a happy face. Inside I know I shouldn't feel this way. Edward has called me every day, sent me text after text telling me how much he misses me, how he can't wait to see me; he hasn't let me down.

"Your smile won't fool me Bella Swan," tuts Alice her eyes determined yet equally soft and caring. "You love him don't you?"

_What!_ How did we get here?

My heart knows the answer, but my mind is playing catch up. Can someone fall in love this quickly? Since that night with Victoria I've known that what I feet for Edward is stronger and a whole lot more than I've ever felt for someone in my life. Deep down I know he's taken my heart and that I love him, but admitting it out aloud to someone other than myself, that scares me. What if he doesn't love me back?

"You're overthinking it," interrupts Alice. "It's an easy question sweetie. Do you love him?"

"Yes," I gasp as I'm overcome by a wave of emotion my eyes beginning to fill with tears as I feel relief and fear at the same time.

Alice pulls me towards her enveloping me in her tiny arms. "Oh Bella, sweetie come here."

After a minute or two I pull back from Alice to wipe away the stray tears that have spilled down my cheeks feeling like a fool.

Alice's hand comes up to tuck the few untamed strands behind my ears, her gesture pulling at my heart as I remember the last time I saw Edward and his hands mimicked Alice's before he kissed me. My eyes close of their own accord as my body comes to life at the memory of his touch, his kiss, his presence.

"It's hard to watch him like that, isn't it?" asks Alice quietly.

I nod in response.

"I found it really hard at first too, with Jasper, when whatever movie he was filming had a love scene. I couldn't watch," she continued, shaking her head. "I'd make him promise to warn me before hand and then I'd walk out of the room. He'd call me back in when it was over."

Would that be enough for me? Just walk out and walk back in when whatever character he's playing has finished screwing the female lead?

As if knowing my question Alice gives me some degree of an answer.

"It's not him Bella. It's not Edward. That's what I had to learn to remember, to tell myself." Her voice is soft and supportive. "It wasn't Jasper I saw making love or fucking six ways till Sunday some other woman. It was a character. It wasn't my boyfriend."

She let go of my hands and wriggled back further onto the lounge, tucking her legs underneath her, one hand supporting her head as her arm lays draped over the back of the lounge. "Jasper struggled with it too you know? He even went as far as turning down roles that required him to get naked at all," she smirks and her eyes twinkle as she stares off into space seeming to enjoy some private joke. "In the end though, I felt so selfish. It was my fault he was missing out on roles I knew he'd love. I loved him, he loved me. We had no secrets." Her eyes were now boring into mine. "I needed to trust him."

I trusted Edward. I did. But in all honesty, deep down I was still struggling to accept how he, the most sought after man on the planet, could want me.

"Don't bottle up on me Swan." Alice's tone is both humorous and a warning. "Spill, now."

Edward was right. For someone so small, she could be somewhat intimidating.

"I…I do trust Edward, honestly," I begin nervously my hands twisting in my lap. "I feel so guilty for feeling like this because he has been nothing but kind, caring, affectionate and oh so patient, _especially _patient."

"But…" nudges Alice.

I sigh, shaking my head in shame. "I can't, and believe me Alice I've tried, I have," I ramble. "But I can't understand how he could want me. I mean he could have his pick of the litter. Why me? But yet he's done everything to make me feel the opposite, to make me feel like I'm the only woman in the world. He flew back from Italy for one night just for my birthday for god's sake and still I can't bring myself to see it!" I take a deep breath before I continue. "I'm nothing like he's used to. He's told me he'll wait as long as it takes, months, even years. But I'm not stupid Alice. I know he'll need something sooner or later."

Alice is now sitting forward on the lounge. "Are you saying you and Edward _haven't _had sex yet?"

I instantly feel my skin flush and I have no doubts that I currently resemble the perfect shade of a ripened tomato. "We haven't really done anything," I add quietly, so quietly I'm questioning if I really said anything at all.

For the first time since I've met Alice Whitlock, she is speechless. It's quite a sight to behold. Suddenly I'm all but thrown backwards on the lounge as Alice's tiny frame engulfs my own, her arms wrapping me in a fierce bear hug.

"Oh, Bella, this is," she begins as she pulls back, holding me at a distance before hugging me once more. "This is wonderful! Do you realise how significant this is for Edward?"

"His past-"

"He's told you that too?" she interrupts, her eyes bulging resembling saucers.

I nod somewhat cautiously unsure of what reaction to expect next.

"Eeeeeeee!" squeals Alice, launching herself at me once more, although this time I'm more prepared. "Bella, believe me when I say this is huge, this is fantastic. Edward doesn't openly talk about his past and when it comes to women, well…he hasn't exactly been prince charming."

_But he's been my prince charming…_

"Bella, Edward never dates. He's never really been all hearts and flowers… affectionate. But with you, Bella, you bring out that side in him. In these last few months we've all noticed a change in him." She scoots forward so as to reach my hands again. "Sweetie, don't you see? It's you. You're bringing out the best in him. _You're _making Edward the man he wants to be. He wants you. _You._ Trust him. What Jasper does on screen, what Edward does, it's not them."

Suddenly she's smiling like a kid in a candy store.

"Alice?"

"You want to know the best bit?" her sudden enthusiasm is infectious yet overwhelming.

_Talk about a mood change_.

"The women, and men for that matter," she laughs. "Who all over the world drool and scream over Jasper and Edward, that's all they get to do. _We_ on the other hand get to do oh so much more. They come home to _us_," she says triumphantly with a gleam in her eye.

As if on cue, my phone begins belting out Bon Jovi, Edward's name flashing across the screen.

"I rest my case," says Alice, rubbing her hands together. "You need to have more belief in yourself Bella. You're gorgeous, inside and out." Slowly she stands collecting my phone from the small and very sleek looking coffee table before handing it to me. "Say hi to that brother of mine for me, but don't take too long, I still have a dress to measure you for!" and with that she's back to Alice Whitlock, designer extraordinaire and walks off shouting out orders left, right and centre.

I answer my phone and I'm greeted with the soothing sound of Edward's voice and that's all I need.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asks worryingly, my silence giving away my unease.

I close my eyes savouring his voice. _Trust. I am good enough. I'm what he wants, what he needs._

"I'm okay Edward…I just miss you. It's so good to hear your voice."

"I miss you too Bella; so much," the sincerity and honesty in his voice is like the comfort of my father's rare but loving hugs. It feels like home.

My worries fade quickly into the background as I sink back into the comfort of the lounge as his voice slowly begins to sooth me, envelop me.

The woman staring back at me has me reeling. Never in my life have I looked so…feminine, so glamorous. I mean I never even went to my senior prom. Now here I am, perfect yet subtle make-up, the hint of eyeliner along with subtle eye shadow and mascara making my eyes appear so much brighter. Rosalie has once again worked her magic on my hair, pulling it loosely into a messy bun and somehow making it look like I have more hair than I do, tiny tendrils falling softly, framing my face. But it's the dress flowing gracefully and elegantly over my slight curves that has me floored. The softness of the vibrant blue coloured fabric beneath my fingers feels amazing. I find myself once more unsuccessfully adjusting the fabric over my legs in an effort to close the split that shows of my pale legs. I resign myself to that fact that whether I like it or not, my legs will be on display tonight to some degree. As will my back for that matter as it opens up as it travels around to my back revealing more of my back than I ever have, before being secured to the jewel covered strap extending over my shoulder.

Alice has spent the past week drilling into me how I should think more highly of myself. I've been trying my hardest spending my lonely nights standing in front of the mirror staring intently at my reflection.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, picturing myself as I've grown up, my childhood and my teenage years to now. My subtle curves remain.

I like these.

My face, which as a hormonal teenager broke out in numerous bouts of unforgiving acne, has recovered well. I smile as I remember my small, almost unnoticeable scar that sits partially hidden by my right eyebrow. Christmas Eve of 1997 I'd woken up covered in spots and incredibly itchy. Charlie had of course thought the absolute worst and rushed me to the hospital in his police cruiser, sirens blaring no less, only to be told I had the chicken pox; my scar a small reminder of my inability to stop scratching despite all of Charlie's protesting.

Growing up with Charlie hadn't allowed me much 'girl' time. While all the other girls were out shopping with their mom's for dresses, I was happier in my jeans, t-shirt and hoodie, no make-up and hair out or pulled back in a simple hair tie. As comfortable as I was, I always felt like the black sheep. Charlie had done all that he could to make my upbringing as 'normal' as possible, but he was a man's man; football and beer all the way. The poor guy even went and awkwardly got our female neighbour the day I got my first period.

Now surrounded by all of this Hollywood glamour and women with perfect bodies and drop dead gorgeous looks, I still feel like that black sheep, just a little older but just as insecure. But I want to be stronger for Edward. I know I need to be if we stand any chance at all.

"Bella?" calls Rosalie from the doorway, her perfectly manicured hand on the elegant door handle. She looks stunning; a vision of supermodel perfection. Her long blonde hair falls in loose waves across her demure yet strong shoulders, her already beautiful face showcased by the appearance of subtle make-up. Rosalie's dress for this evening is also one of Alice's designs. A strapless shimmering red gown that clings to each and every curve, her long, toned legs appearing behind a thigh high split, seeming to go on for days and helped by the sky high stiletto heels she's wearing with easy grace. She looks a million dollars, which I guess given what she does for a living is a good thing.

"You look beautiful Bella," she smiles, her teeth glistening white adding to her long list of perfections. "Edward's going to be blown away. I know you don't see it," she adds quietly, her voice soft and gentle. "But you're an extremely attractive woman Bella. You have so much going for you."

I offer her a small, slightly embarrassed smile in return. "Thank you Rosalie. I'll um…just be a minute."

"Okay. The others are heading out to the car. I'll wait for you in the lounge."

I nod in reply, offering a small smile. I feel so overwhelmed with all of this; the dress, the shoes, the event itself. When Edward had asked me to be his _plus one_ to Esme's annual masquerade charity ball, I'd imagined us arriving _together_.That was no longer happening. Edward's plane had been delayed which meant his meetings would run over and he would now be heading straight out to Esme and Carlisle's.

I haven't heard from him all day, only through Alice. This hasn't helped my nervousness and sense of unease at all.

I hear the slamming of a car door, reaffirming the need for me to head downstairs to the others.

After a few reassuring breaths, I slowly make my way down Alice and Jasper's extravagant staircase on unsteady legs, the death trap heels Alice has me in slowly my journey significantly.

"Don't sweat it Tinker," says Emmett reassuringly as he helps me out of the limo, my hand grasping his for dear life, my insides swirling as if on a wash cycle.

The ride over had been somewhat calming; Emmett and Jasper tormenting one another, Alice and Rosalie throwing in a few swipes here and there for good measure. Their amusing banter had calmed my nerves and helped me relax, that and the addition of a beautiful silver mask to accompany my dress. It gave me the illusion that I could hide somewhat tonight. That was until we pulled into the long driveway leading to Esme and Carlisle's. The second my eyes had fallen upon the cue of limousines slowly making their way towards the enormous mansion that to me resembled a castle somewhat, my butterflies returned ten-fold, my heart beating out of my chest and my hands shaking like I'd spent far too long outside on a cold winters night.

"Bells," whispers Emmett. "I gotcha, won't let go, promise," he smiles his goofy yet reassuring grin, his eyes gleaming behind his mask, giving me a sense of comfort.

For someone who is built like a tank and most of the time looks as intimidating as all hell, underneath he really is a gentle giant; a big teddy bear.

I look over towards Rosalie who is now standing alongside a very handsome looking Jasper and gorgeous Alice in her strapless purple gown. My eyes search hers for permission. Emmett is after all, her husband, their extended family and close friends reception just weeks away. She smiles sweetly and nods her head.

I release the breath I'm unaware I've been holding and thank my lucky stars as I smile and mouth thank you, for which I truly am.

"Ma' lady," gestures Emmett extending his arm and bowing dramatically. I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips. He truly is a goofball.

As we make our way slowly along the lantern lit path leading around to the side and onwards to what I presume is the back yard, I'm enthralled by the stunning cobblestone features, dimly lit gardens and overhanging trees and the water features, which combined create a magical, calming and iridescent atmosphere.

My hand instinctively tightens on Emmett's arm as we round the final corner and the enormous and seemingly unending swarm of guests come into view.

_Oh my god…_

My insides swirl unforgivingly as I fight the urge to lose my lunch. The last time I'd been in the company of so many people was my college graduation, and well that didn't go well.

I feel Emmett's hand rub across mine in a sweet gesture of reassurance as we venture onwards into the throng of people. "I've gotcha."

I continue to cling to Emmett's side as he leads me slowly towards who I can only assume are Carlisle and Esme behind the masks, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice already greeting them warmly. I find myself peering around searching for Edward.

"He's running late," answers Emmett as if reading my mind. "He'll be here soon. I'm afraid you're stuck with me until then."

Before I have a chance to reply I'm pulled from Emmett's arm and into a fierce embrace by none other than Esme Cullen.

"Oh Bella, sweetheart it's so lovely to see you," she says sweetly kissing my cheek. "You look stunning. That colour looks beautiful on you."

I've met Esme Cullen a handful of times when she has picked Maddie up from preschool. She was always so friendly and warm. I knew this evening would mean seeing her again but I wasn't just a teacher anymore, I was her son's girlfriend and I didn't know what to expect and Edward's absence didn't help.

My voice finally makes an appearance and I manage to mumble a shy and embarrassing

_Thank you_.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet Edward's father, my husband Carlisle," gestures Esme to the tall, handsome blonde haired and impeccably dressed man who was standing to the side with Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, all of whom were wearing million dollar smiles.

I nervously place my hand in his outstretched palm.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella. We've been looking forward to properly meeting the woman who has helped return our son to us."

Alice's words from my final dress fitting flitter through as I take in his words.

…_It's you. You're bringing out the best in him. You're making Edward the man he wants to be…_

I blush crimson red, silently thankful for the mask currently adorning my face and hopefully hiding my embarrassment.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both…um properly," I all but squeak out. "You're garden's look magical."

_You're garden's look magical? Oh god kill me now…Where is Edward?! _

My salvation comes in the form of Alice who excitedly invites me to come and check out her childhood room and the interior of the Cullen Mansion as I see fit to call it.

I feel a wave of relief rush through me as we enter a set of open French doors and my tour begins, the enormous crowd of A-list partygoers forgotten.

The interior of the Cullen Mansion is as exquisite as the outside, stunning paintings adorning the walls and a feature grand staircase leading upstairs to countless rooms and our destination; Alice's bedroom.

We enter, Rosalie who has decided to tag along gently ushering me inside. A huge canopy bed with a bold pink quilt cover sits up against the wall, family pictures sitting neatly on two beside tables and an inviting and plush looking rug laying near the foot of the bed and covering a vast amount of the floor. A large sketching desk sits in the corner near the window, scattered with what appear to be fabric swatches and various other pieces that I presume Alice must have used for inspiration maybe?

"I still come in here sometimes when I need a pick me up, some quiet time. I find it produces some of my best designs," offers Alice as her hands skim across a fabric swatch that I notice looks very similar to the colour of my dress this evening. "I actually designed your gown in here. I'm so glad you like it. I know it's different for you and very much out of your comfort zone, but Bella, you look stunning. It suits you beautifully."

"I'll second that," smiles Rosalie who has assumed a seat on the foot of Alice's bed.

As hard as it is for me to see this, I do really like how the dress skims gently over my hips and accentuates the few curves that I have.

"I'm very grateful Alice, I am," I offer as sincerely as I can. I've spent all afternoon thanking her for everything she has done, but she's right. It is out of my comfort zone and I'm feeling increasingly vulnerable but at the same time uncharacteristically sexy.

Suddenly the air around me changes and my heart begins to beat faster. I know it's Edward before I even feel his hands swim across my waist and hold me tight.

"Not as grateful as I am," he whispers in my ear, my body reacting immediately as my legs turn to jelly and my skin erupts in a full blown blaze. But it's the feeling in the pit of my stomach that's suddenly burning a direct path to between my legs that has me reeling. The feeling of Edward's hands through the soft fabric of my dress is electrifying.

"We'll see you two downstairs," says Alice who is smiling from ear to ear.

"Sooner rather than later preferably," laughs Rosalie as she follows Alice out of the room and closes the door behind her.

I'm suddenly spinning around and am now face to face with my own personal Greek god. I drink him in, his hair in its usual disarray and he has the faintest hint of stubble appearing on his chiselled chin. He's dressed like all of the other men I've seen so far tonight; sharp black suit, crisp white shirt and black bow tie with a simple black mask completing his look, and my god does he look mighty fine.

My heart begins to swell and my head goes giddy as I think back to my conversation with Alice.

"…_They come home to us…"_

In a second I'm kissing him with all that I have, my arms around his neck holding him to me. I've never missed something or someone as much as I have Edward in my life. I feel his hands tighten around my waist before sliding up my bare back. His guttural groan has an immediate effect between my legs, desire pooling rapidly. Only when we are both desperate for air do we break apart, our eyes reaffirming just how much we had missed one another. Every thought of self-doubt and negativity are quickly forgotten as I see the sincerity and genuine emotion behind Edward's eyes.

"I've missed you so much more than I ever thought I'd miss anyone," says Edward slowly, his hands reaching up and cupping my face. "I've literally been counting down the days, the hours until I could see you again, hold you, kiss you. I'm pretty sure I drove Seth insane."

"It was poor Ange and Alice for me," I giggle.

I'm rewarded with his dazzling smile; God how I've missed that.

"Speaking of Alice," he murmurs stepping back from me, his hand lifting mine above my head and slowly spinning me on the spot. "I think she is seriously trying to put me in an early grave because Jesus you look so fucking sexy right now," he groans. "I think I have a new favourite to add to my _beautiful Bella_ list," he smiles as I blush.

I can't help but laugh, "Beautiful Bella list?"

His lips descend upon my neck, kissing, nipping and sucking sending my body insane. "Oh it's quite the list and most definitely now includes your back."

His hands feel amazing on my bare skin, leaving a blazing trail in their wake.

The sound of Edward's phone buzzing in his pocket brings me back to reality, and reluctantly so. Being up here in Edward's arms is much more appealing than the crowd of VIP's currently mingling downstairs.

"That's probably Emmett being his usual childish self," sighs Edward as he gently touches my face, our eyes dancing together.

"How did I get so lucky?"

I smile shyly, "I could say the same thing."

The sound of the MC's voice announcing that dinner is to be served has us slowly and quite unwillingly walking towards the door.

"Thank you for being here," murmurs Edward before kissing my forehead. "If it gets too much, let me know and we can leave."

His concern for me warms my heart. "I'll be okay. I've got you."

We linger in the open doorway. "Always baby."

The closer we get to the entrance of the pristine and impressive white marquee, the larger the butterflies become in my tornado twisting stomach. I adjust my grip on Edward's arm and hold him tighter.

"You okay, baby?"

_No…_

There's no point in lying, it won't make me feel any better. "I'm nervous."

Edward pulls me closer and kisses me softly. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight. Don't be nervous, my family loves you, especially Mom and Dad. None of them will let anything happen to you and either will I."

I'm slightly relieved by his words and offer in return a meek _thank you_.

"Oh before I forget," says Edward as we reach the front of the queue. "Dad has insisted on dancing with you tonight."

_Oh shit…_

Bella Swan and dancing do not mix. "Umm…I don't think that's a very good idea Edward…"

"That's after you dance with me," he winks before turning to the usher and introducing us.

"Mr Cullen, Miss Swan," he acknowledges politely. "You are seated at table one this evening at the front of the marquee. I hope you have a pleasant evening."

I smile politely as we step over the threshold and into the marquee. My smile is however short lived as I take in the sight before me, my expression I'm sure now resembling that of a deer in headlights. There are large candelabra's throughout the interior bursting with exquisite flowers and lit candles while paper lanterns seem to float above the tables, rows and rows of fairy lights providing a soft light throughout the marquee. A house band sit positioned on a stage at the front of the room and are playing a beautiful piece that reminds me of Edward's CD. My eyes fall following a set of steps from the stage and land upon a large and glistening dance floor.

_God help me_…

To my relief we are seated with the rest of the Cullen family. Edward pulls out my chair for me; I'm seated next to Alice and Edward.

"Oh Edward, how very gentlemanly of you," says Emmett teasingly as he bats his eyelids.

There are small sniggers around the table as Edward shoots Emmett daggers. I try very hard to hide my smile.

"Emmett," warns Esme sternly. "There will be none of that tonight, thank you."

I watch as Emmett does his best to swallow whatever was about to come out next. "Yes Mom."

I grab Edward's hand as he sits down and squeeze gently. He returns the gesture making me smile.

Dinner progresses smoothly, table after table erupting in fits of laughter as the MC engages his audience. The food is delicious, presented in such intricate and impressive ways. I'm feeling relaxed and at ease as I listen to Edward discuss an upcoming project with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett while every now and again I join in Rosalie and Alice's conversation with Esme.

It's not long after that I notice guests beginning to mill around the room and engage with other tables. Many of them approach our table and speak briefly with Esme and Carlisle and occasionally Edward, who introduces me, much to my delight and slight embarrassment at being the centre of attention, as his girlfriend. There is a lull in visitors for a little while before a tall and stunningly looking blonde dressed in a long black and shimmering silver gown with matching mask approaches accompanied by a slightly shorter sandy haired man. The woman has a smile from ear to ear plastered across her face and is looking at something directly to my right. Edward.

My stomach suddenly begins somersaulting uncomfortably. Many women have approached Edward tonight and I have felt nothing. But right now, something is off.

"Long time, no see stranger," croons the blonde as she reaches our table.

I watch as Edward's head pops up and he smiles. Some of his smiles tonight have been forced. It was easy to see that talking to certain people was not his idea of fun. But this smile, it's a genuine smile.

Alice's hand is suddenly squeezing and rubbing my leg. It seems like a comforting gesture, but why?

Edward's voice greets my ears. "Tanya," he laughs.

_**Until next time…**_

Please, please, please review! I love to hear your thoughts


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you, thank you for all of your reviews! I love hearing your thoughts Keep them coming please!

Hi to all my new readers who have added WMBC to their favourite or following lists

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters etc...All belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer and Summit. I just wanted to play with them a bit. **

**Also for chapters 10 and 11… I don't own Fifty Shades 1,2 or 3, characters, story lines or ideas…just playing and borrowing them…all belong to E.L James**

I hope you enjoy it

**We Met by Chance**

**Chapter 11**

**The Masquerade Ball continued…**

**BPOV**

_Oh…that's why. Tanya Denali. _

My insides are now somersaulting and I feel queasy. I desperately feel the need for air.

I can hear my name being called but my mind is racing so erratically it sounds foggy. A gentle hand on my shoulder clears the fog.

"Bella, are you okay?" asks Edward who is now standing, Tanya a little too close to him for comfort.

I nod, not trusting my voice as I take his outstretched hand and stand.

"Bella," begins Edward his arm encircling my waist. "I'd like you to meet Tanya Denali and her husband Michael Newton." I smile politely in return. "Tanya, Mike, this is my girlfriend Bella Swan."

I look directly at Tanya as Edward introduces me. I swear I see anger and disgust flash across her eyes as Edward says _girlfriend_, but as quickly as I think I see it, it's gone.

"Bella Swan?" questions the man Edward introduced as Michael. "Bella Swan from Forks?"

I'm stunned momentarily as I try to piece together how someone from Hollywood's elite would know me.

Michael…Michael Newton. Newton.

_No way…_

It can't be. It's impossible.

"Spikey Mike?" I say in a voice that to my ears sounds barely audible.

He howls with laughter and moves forward to hug me. I go rigid as he pats my back. How can he possibly be here?

"You two know one another?" asks Edward curiously.

I merely nod while Mike offers up a detailed explanation of our high school years together. At least he's man enough to admit he was an ass, something he quickly explains he's most definitely grown out of as Edward tenses beside me.

"Edward," begins Tanya her voice sounding sickingly sweet to my ears. "Why don't we let these two catch up and we'll grab some more drinks? Plus, I really want to get your thoughts on that script I gave you."

Edward smiles down at me and entwines our hands. "You okay with that sweetheart?"

My heart takes a hit as I realise he might actually want to go with her.

"Come on Bella," says Mike, "for old time's sake?"

He seems like a completely different person. Gone is the immature, asshole. Mike Newton has, to his credit, grown up.

Tanya makes my decision for me as she hooks her arm through Edward's and begins pulling him away. "I promise I won't keep him long, Bella," she says quickly and in a tone that I presume is meant to be reassuring but fails.

Edward kisses my hand which is still entwined with his quickly. "I'll be right back."

I stand awkwardly as they walk away, her arm still in his. Even from the back they look good together, images of them from their movie invading my vision causing me to cringe.

"I can leave if it makes you more comfortable Bella," says Mike quietly. "I know I didn't make your high school years very memorable. I'll understand."

What is he doing with someone like Tanya?

I close my eyes and try to forget about Edward and Tanya. I refuse to be rude to Mike. I'm better than that.

"No Mike," I say as positively I can. "I'd love to catch up."

I lose track of how long we sit at the table reminiscing, sharing college stories and our subsequent careers. Suddenly Alice politely interrupts and explains that it's time to head up on stage. I freeze immediately.

"What?" I squeak.

The evil pixie has the hide to laugh before explaining the _First Dance Auction_. I simply sit there silently shaking my head while all the while wondering where the hell Edward is. I try desperately to push away the taunting thoughts of my inner demons.

"Oh come on Bella, it's for a good cause, plus it'll be fun."

Mike pats me reassuringly on the back, "You look beautiful Bella. I might even have to see if I can snare your first dance."

His humour relaxes me a little. I turn back to Alice who is pouting at me pleadingly.

"Go on Tinker, you'll knock em' dead," adds Emmett who has appeared on our side of the table, his trade mark grin in place, swinging his arm over my shoulder and hugging me reassuringly. I chance a quick glance at him hoping that what was worrying me, what I needed, who I needed, would be easily read in my pleading eyes.

Emmett squeezes me tighter before whispering in my ear. "I'll find him Tinker. He's probably stuck with some writer or director, don't worry."

I turn back towards the table as Emmett walks off only to find Rosalie and Esme have now exited their seats and are standing beside Alice, reassuring smiles etched on their faces. Esme holds out her hand for me to take.

"It's a family tradition Bella," begins Esme soothingly. "And we consider you family Bella. I would be honoured."

Who can argue with an invitation like that?

Taking a deep breath, I take her hand as Alice excitedly claps her hands together.

I feel like I'm hyperventilating as I take my place next to Alice and Esme on stage as more than a dozen other women dressed to the nines ascend the steps. I cringe as I realise Tanya Denali is one of them. She walks straight by towards a group of women ahead of us. As she passes her eyes lock with mine and she smiles, but it doesn't meet her eyes; it seems fake. When her gaze breaks I turn to Alice to see if she saw it too, but she is too busy adjusting something on the back of Rosalie's dress to have noticed.

I don't have long to dwell as the MC begins his introductions and men begin gathering at the edge of the dance floor. I watch on as dances with the first four women in our line are auctioned off for amounts ranging from $4000 to $7000.

I swallow down the bile that rises as I think about how mortifying this is going to be when I struggle to reach the high hundreds. Surely Edward would bid for me? But where was he?

My butterflies have returned with a vengeance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the lovely Tanya," drawls the MC. Even from here and with a mask covering most of his face, I can clearly see the way his eyes make a slow journey down her body and back up again as she sashays across the stage towards the middle before blowing a kiss towards the audience.

I nervously wonder if Edward is one of them.

"She raises the highest amount every year," says Alice beside me as we watch Tanya 'work' the audience. "

More bile rises and I quickly swallow it back down.

"SOLD!" yells the MC as Tanya bows dramatically, "for a total of $12,000 to the gentleman in black." Once again the audience applauds and laughs at the MC's recycled humour.

_Shit!_

I watch as Mike steps forward and claim's his prize. I wonder what the hell he sees in her.

My nervousness only intensifies as the number of women in front of me dwindles and Rosalie makes her way towards centre stage. There are whistles a-plenty as she is introduced. Eight bids later and her first dance is sold for $10,500. I smile inwardly as Emmett approaches the stage and assists Rosalie down the steps and onto the dance floor where they assume their spot next to the other couples.

Alice takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. "Don't stress it Bella. I have a feeling you're first dance is going to raise the highest amount tonight. Tanya's days at the top of the ladder are up," she laughs. "You look amazing and sexy; I've lost track of how many guys here tonight have been checking you out," she smirks.

I look at her like she's grown two extra heads.

"Edward's got himself some competition tonight." And with that she's off, leaving me alone on the stage with Esme who has placed her hand in mine.

As men shout out bids for Alice, Esme pulls me gently and whispers in my ear. "Bella, sweetie if this makes you too uncomfortable I'll understand if you'd rather not participate. It's okay."

I'm a mere millisecond away from thanking god and taking Esme up on her offer when I catch Tanya staring at me from the dance floor; she's watching me like a hawk. It's almost as if she's waiting for me to walk away, like she's hoping I will.

My subconscious suddenly stands up and takes notice, planting her feet firmly on the ground and making it very clear we are going to fight. We are not going to let her have that satisfaction.

With a new resolve, but still as nervous as all hell, I assure Esme that I will be okay. Her bright smile tells me how grateful she is, but I sense something else. It's almost looks like she's proud of me.

I turn as I hear the MC congratulate Jasper on his winning bid of $10,200. It's now or never.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen may I introduce to you the stunningly beautiful Isabella," croons the MC as he gestures for me to approach. A gentle squeeze from Esme and a comforting smile has me slowly making my way towards centre stage, inwardly terrified that I'll trip on one of the cables from the band and fall flat on my face, the ultimate act of public humiliation tonight. Though I'm sure Tanya would rejoice.

I finally reach my mark but struggle to lift my gaze from the floor, rubbing my neck in a gesture of nervousness.

"Oh gentlemen, we have a shy one here," jokes the MC adding to my humiliation.

_Lift your head up NOW! _screams my subconscious waving her arms wildly about.

I close my eyes and steel myself before smiling as sweetly as I can and lifting my head. Within seconds my smile is replaced by a look of pure and utter shock as men whom I've never met throw outrages bids of $3000 back and forth. I'm very aware that I'm fast approaching Tanya's winning bid.

"$20,000," calls a very familiar voice from somewhere amongst the crowd and the room is filled with a collective gasp.

It feels as if every set of eyes within the marquee are staring at me. It's unnerving.

"SOLD for $20,000!" calls the now very excited MC to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, the beautiful Isabella," he announces once more as the room fills with an applause that thunders in my ears. I make my way towards the stairs where I find a very smug and incredibly hot looking Edward Cullen holding out his hand for me.

I grab his arm firmly as he leads us towards the other couples where Alice is mouthing _I told you so_ and Jasper is smirking and shaking his head. We stand in line and I nudge Edward to get his attention.

"Yes beautiful girl," he whispers still smirking like the cat that got the canary.

"I can't believe you just did that! Edward, $20,000! Are you insane?!" I say in complete disbelief.

"My sweet, beautiful and incredibly sexy girl," he whispers once more, the huskiness of his voice making my knees shake and that coil in the bottom of my stomach twist tighter. "There was no way in hell that some other man was laying his hands on you. You are mine and I would have paid that ten times over without a second thought had I needed to."

I'm left speechless as he pulls me closer and kisses my head, his words _you are mine_ echoing in my mind. "I'm sorry I was gone so long, sweet girl. Spielberg can talk," he sighs, his hand rubbing my arms comfortingly. "Emmett came to my rescue."

_He wasn't just with Tanya…_

Relief washes through me.

Carlisle's winning bid of $10,000 for Esme brings the auction to an end and conductor of the house band rises to his feet making it clear that the first dance of the evening is about to commence. My disbelief at Edward's actions is quickly forgotten as he gently pulls me around to face him.

I look on petrified as the couples around us, Emmett and Rosalie included, move gracefully to their own positions looking every bit the accomplished dancers.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Edward," I hiss. "Edward, I don't dance!"

The smug bastard has the hide to laugh at me. "What do you mean you don't dance?"

"I don't dance, as in I can't, and in these shoes, Edward!" I say exasperated. I'm really beginning to panic as the soft tunes of what I'd strongly guess is the waltz begin floating through the room.

"Hey, hey," soothes Edward clearly now aware of my express train trip to panic station plus. "I've got you, I won't let you fall. I promise."

He lifts my hand slowly and places it on his shoulder as his other hand snakes around my waist and comes to rest on my bare lower back. He then entwines our free hands together bringing them to his lips placing a feather light kiss on my wrist as the melody playing becomes louder and louder and I realise that the dance is about to begin.

"Just follow my lead beautiful," he murmurs just loud enough for me to hear. "One, two, three," he counts us in and we're off. We step, we spin and step again in unison as I try desperately not to fall or step on his feet.

To my surprise and absolute delight, I manage to only step on Edward's toes twice throughout the entire song. I'm really quite proud of myself.

"May I cut in," asks Carlisle as he and Esme appear next to us, broad smile's appearing from behind their masks.

"I want her straight back," sulks Edward like a petulant child before placing my hand in Carlisle's who gently spins me into a comfortable embrace.

"Oh Edward darling," sings Esme sweetly. "When was the last time you danced with your mother? Surely I cannot be that bad."

I smile brightly as I observe Edward and Esme's humorous banter before they begin moving away. I look up shyly at Carlisle. He is an incredibly handsome man.

"I'm going to apologise now Mr Cullen for any damage I inflict on your feet. Dancing is not my strong point."

He smiles warmly, "Please Bella, call me Carlisle. And nonsense, I'm sure my feet will be fine."

And so we begin. I notice we are not dancing as formally as the other couples and I have a feeling Carlisle is taking pity on me. That or he really is worried about his feet.

"I want to thank you Bella," he says out of nowhere.

I'm confused as to what he is thanking me for. The dance? Surely not.

"Esme and I cannot thank you enough for the change we've seen in Edward. He's calmer, more appreciative and determined. He's laughing again. He's acting responsibly."

The adoration Carlisle has for Edward is clear as day in his eyes. He loves his son.

"It's because of you dear Bella. Mistake me not, before he met you he was doing quite well turning his life around, getting back on track, supported by his family. But then you came along. From the moment he met you he was enthralled; he spoke about nothing else. It became very clear to all of us early on that you were incredibly important to him," he adds before spinning me around and back into his embrace. "You see Bella, it's you. You're bringing out the best in my son. He wants to be better, not just for himself, but for you. I see it in his eyes when he talks about you, the way he touches you, the way he holds you."

I follow his gaze as he turns his head to our right to where Edward and Esme are dancing and laughing together, not a care in the world.

"My wife has hoped and prayed every night for a woman like you to come along and steal his heart and bring him back to her. I know you think you don't belong here, it was written all over your face when I met you earlier this evening, that and I have enjoyed some very long awaited fatherly chats with my son who has told me how you feel."

I tense as feelings of annoyance wash through me at the thought of Edward discussing our conversations with his father.

"Bella, please don't be angry with Edward. I assure you, he has told me very little, but enough for me to realise you don't feel worthy of his affections or the company you hold tonight. But what you need to understand is that what you and Edward have is as new and unfamiliar to him as it is to you. He is so worried about his demons ruining what you have, while you're worried about being the outcast, the black sheep," he explains his tone straight to the point, yet polite and comforting. "Am I right?"

My eyes cast towards the floor and I nod, but they are quickly yet gently forced back up and straight into Carlisle's comforting gaze.

"Let me assure you Bella, outcast you are not. What is so refreshing about you my dear is that you are genuine, you're real. You bring normality to Edward's life, a sense of balance. His wealth, our family's wealth is of no interest to you nor is his status. You are with him for him and Esme and I couldn't be happier. You clearly adore one another very much."

I sense that Carlisle Cullen is a wise man and one who is very protective of his family. I see us getting along very well.

"Very much so," I reply.

We dance for a few minutes longer before Edward insists Carlisle hand me back resulting once again in teasing banter between Edward and his parents.

"Thank you for the dance Carlisle," I say quietly before Edward can spin me away. "It has been wonderful meeting you this evening. Maybe we could all get together for lunch soon," I offer much to Esme's delight who swiftly pulls me into my second fierce hug for the evening.

"Oh Bella sweetheart, we would love that very much," she beams before kissing my cheek and gently touching her sons beside me.

-oOo-

The rest of our evening proceeds smoothly, my confidence growing and much to my delight there is no sign of Tanya. I enjoy dances with both Jasper and Emmett as well as a dance with Rosalie, Alice and Esme. At first I'm stiff and robot like but am soon moving along to the music just like everyone else. By the end of the evening I'm feeling alive, at ease and very much a part of Edward's life.

I shiver as a cold breeze drifts across the lake as we stand waiting for the evening's finale to begin; a fireworks display set to a selection of Esme and Carlisle's favourite songs.

"Cold?" asks Edward his arm draped over my shoulder, his hand rubbing gently up and down.

I nod, "Just a little."

He releases me only to shrug out of his suit jacket and place it around my shoulders before moving me in front of him and wrapping his arms around me shoulders, pulling me into his body and kissing my hair.

"Better?"

I sigh contently, "Much, thank you."

The fireworks are beautiful and light up the night sky magically. I feel so relaxed in Edward's arms that I struggle to stifle a yawn.

I feel Edward laugh behind me and hold me closer. "We should get you home sweet girl, it's very late."

I'm so sleepy I'm not even sure whether I reply, but before I know it I'm being lifted into the air in Edward's strong arms, my own wrapping instinctively around his neck, my head resting on his shoulder. I would have, given had I not been so damn tired, put up a fight and demanded to be put down.

"I need to remember to wear you out more often," chuckles Edward. "You're far less argumentative."

I smile, "Don't get used to it chuckles."

He kisses my head in return, I can feel his smile.

We reach the Cullen mansion I as call it and Edward reluctantly puts me on my feet so that we can say our goodbyes.

I'm embraced warmly by Carlisle who quietly offers his ear if I ever feel the need to talk; something for which I'm grateful. Esme kisses my cheeks and offers her compliments on my dress and overall look for the evening once more before waving farewell. The others are staying on for a while longer, Alice and Jasper relishing an adult night out while Maddie has a sleep over at a close friend's house, Rosalie and Emmett just dancing the night away for the hell of it.

As we get closer to the valet at the front of the house, I'm struck by a thought.

"Ah Edward, how are we getting home?" I ask as I wrap his jacket closer to my body.

"I drove here," he answers simply and as if on cue, the valet pulls around the large centrepiece fountain in Edward's Aston Martin.

I watch as he exchanges pleasantries with the young valet who raves about how nice it is to drive to which Edward readily agrees before handing him, what I assume by the look on the poor boys face, a large tip.

He leans down and opens the door before standing back and gesturing for me to enter, "You're chariot awaits Miss Swan."

I giggle, "Smooth Mr Cullen, very smooth."

He shrugs innocently before waggling his eyebrows, "I thought so."

-oOo-

The ride back to my house is quiet but comfortably so; Edward's hand caressing mine whenever he isn't changing gears. Sometime later he pulls the Aston into my driveway and turns off the engine before smiling his dazzling smile my way and climbing out of the car. I know, I've known since the second I laid eyes on him tonight that I want him to stay. Now the question is, will he?

He opens my door and helps me out. As my leg swings out I forget momentarily about the thigh high split in my dress. I blush scarlet red but do my best to maintain my dignity and act as if I haven't noticed. Edward's sharp intake of breath tells me he has.

As I stand, Edward moves back allowing me to move between him and the car door. I search my purse for my house keys as I walk up the path towards the door, very much aware of Edward right behind me. The porch light comes on assisting me thankfully in my search for my keys.

As I open the door I realise it's now or never. Pushing my nervousness aside I turn to face Edward in the doorway.

"So um…I was wondering….if um…" I fidget, unable to make eye contact. "If you maybe wanted…to…um…stay here…with me…um tonight."

I hold my breath as I wait for his answer.

Edward's hands find mine and he steps into the doorway with me. "Well you did say that if I was a really good boy, I could snuggle up in your bed," he says softly before once again wiggling his eyebrows.

I laugh, "No, I clearly remember you coming up with that part all on your own. I was dazzled."

"Ah yes, this dazzling," he laughs in sending one of his most dazzling smiles my way. "Is it working now?" he says huskily making me go weak at the knees.

He laughs triumphantly as he moves quickly to hold me up, our bodies now flush together, that now all too familiar coil tightening once more.

I shake my head to clear the haze. "Are you staying?"

He kisses me deeply before stepping back, "Baby girl, I'd love to."

We decide to swap our cars around. This neighbourhood isn't exactly Hollywood Hills and well Edward's Aston is going to stick out like sore thumb come morning and I'd much rather avoid any unwanted attention from the neighbours.

"Would you mind moving my car for me," I ask gathering up my keys. "The sooner I'm out of these heels, the sooner my feet might like me again."

"Sure thing," he laughs.

I glance at the clock which reads 2:15am.

"Can you lock up for me? My bedroom's the second on the left upstairs," I offer boldly.

He stares at me for a moment, his eyes searching mine. Whatever he's looking for he must find as he smiles warmly in return. "I'll be back in a minute."

My plan to be out of my shoes and my dress and into my PJ's comes to a skidding halt upstairs 5 minutes later as I realise I'm unable to unclasp my dress by myself.

_Awesome…_

I continue to try in vain again and again but am unsuccessful; I'm going to need some help.

My breath hitches as I hear my bedroom door open and close gently as Edward enters the room. I lean forward, my hands resting on the vanity as I build up the courage to follow through with what I've been wanting to do all night, what I've been thinking about a lot; my dress issue now in hindsight a blessing. Maybe it's the champagne making me brave but regardless, I wanted to our relationship to move forward.

_I can do this…_

I reach for the handle and slowly pull it open to find Edward sitting on the edge of the bed sans shoes and socks and in the middle of unbuttoning his shirt.

_Oh dear god…_

My eyes are glued to his chest and I'm faintly aware of someone calling my name. It's Edward. Edward's calling my name. Wait…

_Shit!_

So busted.

"Um…sorry…I was just," I stammer as my skin begins resembling what I'm sure is the ripest of tomato reds. "I need your help. My dress, the clasp…I um…I can't get it undone, I can't reach properly…Rosalie did it up for me."

I'm a stuttering mess. The grin on Edward's face tells me he knows I was staring but he says nothing as he stands and moves towards me, his shirt remaining undone and untucked. I'm putty in his hands. I turn around slowly as he gets closer and move my now flowing hair over my shoulder and out of the way. I gasp as Edward's hands touch my skin, gliding softly down my arms and back up again. I almost come undone as I feel him kiss my bare shoulder, that coil in the pit of my stomach that has been tightening all night, tightening even further to the point where I feel like I could explode.

I whimper as he trails feather light kisses across my back from one side to the other, his hands still caressing my bare arms.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful-kiss-stunning-kiss-gorgeous-kiss-sexy you looked tonight?"

I manage to shake my head, my voice deserting me.

"Every man in that marquee tonight kept looking at you," he whispers against my skin making it tingle. "During the auction I could hear so many of them saying how much they wanted to win your first dance. I wasn't about to let that happen. No one was going to touch you…not how they wanted to."

I'm on the verge of tears as my emotions and my desire for this man swirl together.

"Edward…I…" I whimper.

"Sssh…" he soothes as he slowly turns me around.

"I need…" I all but beg. I need some sort of release I'm wound so tight.

"I'll do anything you want me to do, but only what you want," he answers slowly tucking stray pieces of hair behind my ear, caressing my face. "Your pace Bella, always."

I've never wanted to be touched so badly. Ever. I wanted this. I needed this.

"Touch me," I whisper.

I hold his gaze as his eyes, soft and gentle, search mine. "Only if you're sure Bella, I don't-"

I bring my fingers to his lips and touch them gently, stopping him before he can go any further as I'm brought back to my earlier conversation with Carlisle.

"…_what you need to understand is that what you and Edward have is as new and unfamiliar to him as it is to you. He is so worried about his demons ruining what you have…"_

Months ago I didn't even think I'd even be in this position; in a relationship with an amazing man who treated me a like a princess and while I wasn't ready to go all the way, I was ready to take a step towards that. I wanted to, badly, and that was something new for me altogether.

"I trust you, Edward. I want you to touch me," I whispered. "Please."

I could see the inner battle Edward seemed to be having with himself; he was torn.

"Please," I whispered once more this time my voice pleading.

My knees almost buckle then and there as a strangled groan escapes his lips.

"Bella," his voice low as my name fills the air.

He begins with my mouth, kissing me senseless. It's a slow and insanely pleasurable torture as his mouth travels down my neck, lingering just beneath my ear and re-igniting that burn, that desire that has been smouldering all night. Gentle arms encircle my waist as our lips meet once again and I feel myself being guided backwards towards my bed, my heart beginning to flutter as the back of my legs make contact with the mattress. I feel Edward's hands ghost over my bare lower back as he slowly makes his way towards the clasp of my dress.

His warm breath tickles my ear as his hands find the clasp. "Are you sure Bella?"

I've never been more certain of anything in my life. I wanted to step forward; I wanted _us _to step forward.

I take a moment to squash the multiplying butterflies and block out my tormenting demons who are threatening to ruin this moment; ruin our first real _intimate_ moment together.

"Undo my dress Edward," I whisper as boldly and confidently as I can.

Our eyes are glued as his fingers work to undo the clasp of my dress, the honesty of his nervousness in his eyes simply reassuring me that I have made the right choice and that my feelings, my sense of ease and comfort, are his priority. This was something I'd never had but had always wanted.

My skin tingles with nervous excitement and the expectation and desperate need of what it to come; the feeling of his hands on my body. My dress slowly falls to the floor, pooling at my feet leaving me in nothing but my lace blue thong.

I'm rewarded with a guttural groan from Edward before his hands cradle my face and his lips are devouring mine. Soon his strong arms are lowering me slowly onto my bed. I boldly, yet with shaky hands, reach between us and begin undoing the remaining buttons of his shirt before pushing it off his broad shoulders; his skin feeling incredible beneath my fingertips.

I feel him smile before he pulls back, rolling off to the side, his leg still entangled with mine. He's staring at me intently, stroking my cheek and pushing my hair out of my face.

"I can feel your heart racing," he whispers before his hand, so slowly it's painful, caresses its way down my throat and across my chest before coming to rest above my heart. "It's frantic."

He leans in closer and rests his forehead to mine. "Please tell me that's excitement," he whispers worryingly.

I can only nod. Words fail me as his hand slides down over my ribcage and grips my waist.

I look on as his eyes begin drifting down my body, further and further.

"Fuck Bella," he groans, his grasp on my hips tightening once more. Damn you're beautiful, perfect…"

His lips attack my neck and move across my collarbone, while his free hand creeps up and gently palms my breast. His touch alone almost sends me over the edge. His mouth descends and I gasp as he rolls the tip of his tongue around my nipple, my back arching off the bed as he draws me in deeper.

"Oh, God," I moan, my thoughts becoming jumbled, my body and mind descending rapidly into a state of ecstasy.

I begin protesting as Edward deserts my breasts only to capture my lips in a searing kiss, but just as quickly he's kissing and gently biting his way down my body, his hand grabbing my arse and bringing me closer. I draw in a deep breath as he reaches the top of my panties. I glance down and find Edward's darkened eyes staring back at mine, silently asking for permission.

_Hell yes!_ screams my subconscious as she falls back into her armchair, arms falling to the side, head thrown back in desperation.

"Yes," I answer my voice full of the same desperation but I don't care.

Giving me that dazzling smile, I watch as his fingers hook through the elastic, his lips trailing fiery kisses along my thighs as he pulls off my thong torturously slow. The combined sensation is overwhelming and I can't help but arch into Edward's touch, a silent plea for more.

"Patience sweet girl, patience," soothes Edward but his voice only increases my arousal as my whimpers fill the room and I'm suddenly grateful that Angela is spending the night at Ben's.

I feel my thong slip over my feet and regardless of my heightened arousal, I'm suddenly shy. I try pressing my thighs together but Edward's hands put a stop to that.

"Hey," he whispers. "No hiding. You have nothing to be ashamed of Bella. You're absolutely perfect."

My body gives in instantly as he begins kissing my inner thigh, my hands grasping the sheets beneath me as I feel it _there_.

"Mmm," I groan as he gets closer and closer to my aching centre. I'd never experienced anything this intimate, this sensual. My limited and I mean _limited _experience with foreplay had never lasted long, Paul always more worried about _his_ needs, _his_ favourite appendage. I'd never actually experienced an orgasm. Edward was the polar opposite to Paul, driving me insane as his lips kissed every inch of me as he found his way back to my lips.

I was becoming desperate, my body squirming beneath Edward's searching for friction, desperately in need of release. I let out a strangled moan as Edward pulls my body closer to his, chest to chest as he holds me against his hips, his erection pushing through his pants and brushing my bare and already throbbing core.

"Oh my god," slips out of my lips as I realise I'm turning Edward on. The realisation is a massive relief and I'm suddenly almost proud of myself, especially considering I haven't really done anything.

Edward's mouth attacks my breasts once more and I hear _and _feel him groan as his fingers dip between my open thighs and begin massaging my clit.

"Ah!" I gasp as a single finger slides inside. My muscles clench around him in a delicious combination of pleasure and pain. His attention moves to my other breast, where he alternates between sucking and biting while his finger hits just the right spot again and again. He eases out only to add another finger, stretching me inch by inch. It feels incredible.

"So tight," groans Edward. "And so wet."

The coil that has been tightening slowly all night is on the verge of snapping as his fingers move deeper and deeper.

"Ahhh Edward," I groan loudly. "Harder, please god, harder."

"Fuck Bella," he grunts as he pushes his cock against me as his fingers pick up speed.

I'm groaning loudly but I don't care. What this man is doing to me with just his fingers and his mouth is mind-blowing. Something begins to build deep inside, twisting and twisting.

"Edward, please," I beg as my hands almost tear through the sheets, my chest heaving as his fingers and tongue push me closer and closer to my release.

"Let go, baby," he murmurs against my chest. His fingers if at all possible, hit even deeper as his teeth pull at my nipple attacking me in a dual assault as my back arches off the bed, my body shattering into a thousand tiny pieces, my cries of ecstasy filling the room. I feel him tense beside me as his lips smother mine, muffling my cries.

_Holy shit!_ Now I know what all the fuss is about.

I open my eyes as I drift back down to earth to find Edward gazing down at me looking very pleased with himself.

_Oh honey, he can do that any day_, murmurs my subconscious from her spent position draped across her armchair.

"Wow," is the only word I can form as I stare at the Greek god of a man who has just made me fall apart at the seams.

"You're so god damn beautiful, you know that?" says Edward as he strokes my hair softly.

I smile shyly before pulling him down and kissing him hard, trying to convey everything I can't put into words. We pull apart only when the need for air can no longer be ignored.

"Are you planning on sleeping in those pants?" I ask boldly. It's only fair that I return the favour, well attempt to anyway, at least while I still have the courage.

Edward smiles broadly as he leans down and kisses me. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking Miss Swan, then you've already achieved that goal."

What? How?

My confusion must be written all over my face as Edward smiles even wider, dazzlingly me, before adjusting the blankets so that I am snuggled beneath them.

"Watching you come Bella, is by far the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Watching you come undone beneath me, let's just say I'm well and truly satisfied tonight." He kisses me again. "But now I need to clean myself up."

I giggle like a school girl. I didn't even touch him and I'd managed to get him off. I'll take it.

_Nicely done Swan_ compliments my subconscious. _There's hope for us yet_…

Twenty minutes later I'm wrapped in Edward's arms in _my_ bed drifting in and out as his fingers draw soft circles on my skin, getting slower and slower as he, like me, drifts off to sleep.

Just before my body surrenders to the exhaustion that has been today, tonight and our recent activities, I'm sure I hear Edward's voice.

"_Isabella Swan, I think I'm in love with you…" _

**UNTIL NEXT TIME….**

**Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you, thank you for all of your reviews! I love hearing your thoughts Keep them coming please!

Sorry for the belated update but that is unfortunately a reflection of how busy life has been. I wish I had more time to write. I really do hope that you will stick with me. I'll be trying my best to update more regularly.

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters etc...All belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer and Summit. I just wanted to play with them a bit. **

Just a little chapter today I hope you like it. Just Edward and Bella, spending time together

**We Met by Chance**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

The annoyingly persistent sound of my phone vibrating its way across my bedside table is enough to put me in a fabulously grouchy mood on a Saturday morning; my first sleep-in in over two weeks. Between sick staff and those on annual leave, Ange and I had been stretched to breaking point. Miraculously we'd both managed to avoid the dreaded 'plague' that seemed to tear its way through the centre; I don't do sick, I hate being sick.

_Brrrr…..Brrrr….Brrrr…._

Like me, Ange was surely curled up in bed, both of us deciding over greasy servings of Chinese takeout after dragging our tired and sorry arses through the front door, that we would not be getting up for anything or anybody before 10am.

Edward had called last night around 8:30pm from New York where he had just finished filming an ad with some hot as hell supermodel for Rosalie's new fragrance line. He'd come to Rosalie's rescue when the male model supposed to be in the ad had been charged with DUI. As much as I hated the idea of another woman having her hands all over my man, the smell of her new fragrance, _Serendipity_, was absolutely divine and I didn't want it's release to be put back simply because I my jealous streak was rearing its ugly head.

I hadn't been much company on the phone, yawning incessantly as he asked me about my day. Edward had admitted he was worried about me; I was working too hard. We'd ended up having our first argument with me throwing his work hours and time away from home, away from me back in his face. I'd regretted it immediately, bursting into tears and sobbing out an apology. He'd spent the next 20 minutes reassuring me and my overtired, over dramatic self that everything was okay, he was okay; we were okay. I'd fallen asleep listening to the sound of his voice.

Reluctantly I roll over and glance at the tormenting digits on my clock through bleary eyes.

_7:58 _

"Uggghh…sleep…more sleep…" I groan into the renewed silence of my room before rolling back over and snuggling beneath the covers, selfishly not even bothering to check who had been calling. Somewhere near the end of our conversation I had promised Edward that I would try and take more time for myself; put me first for a change. Well I had decided now was a good a time as any to start fulfilling that promise.

**-oOo-**

Gentle fingers run through my hair again and again relaxing every inch of my body, feather light kisses brushing against my bare shoulder simultaneously. I smile as memories of the many mornings I've woken up just like this, or finding myself wrapped in Edward's arms, his gentle snoring filling the room filter through. It has been just shy of three weeks since the night of the Charity Ball and I've found myself becoming addicted to Edward's touch, the way my body would come to life. We've shared many nights and mornings lazily touching, exploring and enjoying one another. True to his word, Edward never pushed me and if his reactions to our little moments were anything to go by, his promises that those moments were enough and he'd wait for as long as I needed, were genuine.

"_Bella…"_

I stir, something different about this memory…everything seeming so real, his touch, his kisses…my name on his lips.

"_Open those beautiful eyes my sweet girl…"_

I snuggle closer towards the voice, not wanting this vivid memory to end. "Nice dream…"

It would still be two days before I saw Edward again. I felt selfish wanting him back already but he'd been my rock these past few weeks and I've missed him even though it had only been three days. He'd insisted on dropping me off and picking me up from work seeing how exhausted I was, as well as making me breakfast and cooking me dinner. I'd told him repeatedly that if he was ever contemplating a career change than I'm sure Elton wouldn't mind another chef in his 5 star restaurant. Edward definitely knew his way around a kitchen.

We'd also spent time doing everyday things. We'd managed a few date nights, visited Carmen and Elezar for numerous coffees as well as wandering along Santa Monica Pier late one night.

It had been at my insistence that we stop hiding. He'd tried to argue that he wanted to keep me safe, away from the prying and ruthless paparazzi; he didn't want them hounding me. Part of me agreed with him, the weak and nervous part of me that I had been so desperately trying to subdue for so long, while the stronger, determined and confident side of me who was gradually emerging was yelling at me to suck it up and face whatever was to come my way head on. Edward's life was documented daily and followed by millions around the world. If I wanted to be a part of his life then I would have to accept the fact that my life would also be documented and that more often than not pictures of us together, pictures of me alone or with friends would likely be plastered across the pages of various magazines. Lies would be published, skeletons would be aired and speculations made. I knew this. But I wanted Edward, and as he had accepted every part of me, I needed to accept every part of him. If this would be my life from here on out then so be it. It would all be worth it because at the end of the day, I would have Edward and he would have me; we'd be there for each other.

Truthfully, if I was being honest it also meant that the more I was with Edward, the less Tanya Denali would be. Since the charity ball, they had walked the red carpet together twice and she'd been all over him, hands on his arms, his shoulders, touching his back. I'd lashed out at the girls at work, cried, lashed out; I was in a horrible mood all day. Edward knew something was wrong when he'd called before boarding his flight home, but I didn't want to let her come between us, I didn't want to fight about her. I trusted him, he wasn't the problem. In my lunch break I'd tortured myself and watched and re-watched the red carpet footage of their premieres utterly relieved, if not feeling somewhat guilty that it really did seem like I didn't trust him, to see that Edward never returned her gestures, only placing a hand in the middle of her back when they were asked to pose for photos. It was Tanya who was the problem.

"_Are you going to sleep the day away Miss Bella?" teased that warm, sexy, insides melting and oh-so familiar voice. "I've flown all this way…"_

Flown all this way, what?

My self-conscious starts jumping up and down before stopping and throwing her hands on her hips, glaring at me with an, _are you serious_ look.

It takes me a few seconds before my brain catches up and reality hits. My eyes fly open and I take in the sight of my own personal Greek god.

"Edward!" I shriek, throwing myself towards him, my arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

I feel his body shake with laughter. "Hey, baby girl."

Not ready to let him go, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in his arms far too much, I simply hold on tighter now fully awake.

"I thought you weren't coming back until early Monday morning? What are you doing here?"

I realised how horribly ungrateful that probably sounded, quickly releasing Edward and scurrying to my knees in front of him grabbing his shoulders. "Not that I don't want you here, I do, I promise I do!"

"Well that's a relief because I sent Seth home," he offers flashing that crooked smile that I love.

Cue the melting of my insides as they all but turn to molten lava.

I inch closer towards him, manoeuvring myself as seductively as I can onto his lap and linking my hands behind his neck once more. "Why Mr Cullen, how awfully presumptuous of you to think I'd be happy to see you and let you stay."

I watch closely, noticing the way his eyes darken as my centre settles on his steadily growing cock. I've been more forward, more courageous if you will, during our intimate moments. I'm rewarded with a quiet groan as Edward moves slightly to make us more comfortable, effectively causing friction between us, that now very familiar coil in the pit of my stomach tightening deliciously.

"You're quite the little minx you know," he returns, his breathing slightly laboured. "If I'm not mistaken Miss Bella, why I do think you are trying to seduce me."

That crooked grin is almost my undoing.

I smile shyly, "Is it working Mr Cullen?"

"You bet that fucking sexy ass of yours it is, now come here," he all but growls and brings his lips to mine.

Before long we're tangled in my sheets, my tank top now discarded on the floor alongside Edward's, hands wandering, touching and teasing. We pull back only when air becomes an absolute necessity. I notice that for a change I'm straddling him, I've somehow come out on top. I can feel his cock throbbing beneath me. Moving slowly before I lose my nerve, I make my way down his body, kissing his bare chest, his hands moving to run through my hair. I reach the top of his jeans, nervous, fumbling fingers working on the button.

"Hey, hey," murmurs Edward softly gathering my hair, his eyes meeting mine. "You don't-"

"No," I interrupt. "I want to, please. Just…just tell me what you like and I'll um…"

He stares at me for a moment before reaching out and cupping my cheek, his thumb rubbing gently.

"Bella it's the fact that you're the one I'm here with, that's what I like, what I love. I can guarantee baby, I'm gonna love everything you do…but only if you're sure."

I bite my lip shyly. I want to do this, his words only spurring me on.

"Stop biting your lip Bella," Edward all but growls. "I want to do that."

His words have an immediate effect on me, my desire and need for this man heightening.

Swallowing my nerves and trying to settle the butterflies fluttering about in my stomach, I take a steadying breath.

"Lay back, please," I command my voice all but a whisper.

A small yet reassuring smile creeps across his face. I watch as he lies back, folding his arms behind his head.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself," I offer sarcastically.

He laughs. "Oh baby I know I'm going to enjoy myself, and then I'm going to return the favour."

_Oh god_…

My inner self sits up, wriggling to the front of her chair fanning her face with her recently forgotten novel.

Closing my eyes in a hope to clear my mind and focus on how _not_ to screw up this blowjob like all the rest, I make quick work of his button, carefully pulling down his zipper and pulling them down to his knees, leaving him straining against his boxers.

_I can do this…_ _I can do this…_

Not giving my demons a chance to diminish my courage, I take a calming breath and move to remove his boxers. I can't help but stare, no matter how many times I've seen him naked I can't get past his size. I mean the guy is huge. That slut Victoria hadn't been lying that night at the restaurant.

I chance a look at Edward only to find him watching me intently, his eyes darkened with desire. He offers me a wink before wiggling his eyebrows.

"Cheeky bastard," I smile shyly.

I tentatively run my fingertip from the base of his shaft to the tip and back down again, hearing Edward hiss in response. I wrap one of my hands around him, and slowly work it up and down his length, his breath hitching in his throat as he flexes his hips subtly, my fingers tightening around him in response. My insides clench as he releases a deep grown and closes his eyes. I lean forward licking my lips slowly, his eyes still closed, and place my lips around him and timidly suck before running my tongue over the tip.

"Fuck…Bella." His eyes snapping open and meeting mine, swimming with desire and need, almost pleading.

I respond by taking him in deeper and sucking harder.

"Jesus," he groans, his eyes closing again.

My inner self is thrilled, throwing a dance routine with her pom poms taking centre stage. I'm quite ready to join her; I've never had this response before. Paul was never vocal, he never gave any indications that what I was doing was, well…_good_.

I swirl my tongue around the tip and watch through my lashes as his eyes blister with heat, his jaw clenched, one hand now gently grasping my head. I push him deeper into my mouth, sucking harder than before.

"Shit…baby…god that feels good," he murmurs before his breath hisses from between his clenched teeth as I go all in and pull him deeper into my mouth, his cock throbbing at the back of my throat before releasing him, sucking and licking him like a lollipop. I repeat this again and again, earning hisses and curses from Edward as I suck him harder and harder, pushing him deeper and deeper, every now and then swirling my tongue around and around, licking his shaft from base to tip, tasting his saltiness. Watching him come undone and flex and buck beneath me is such a turn on, my insides coiling and clenching in a heady combination of pleasure and pain.

"Bella…shit…baby…I'm gonna…fuck…I'm gonna come," his hands gripping either side of my head and I can feel him trying to pull me away.

_Hell no!_

In a moment of surprising confidence, I push harder still and bare my teeth. Edward all but roars and stills as I tip him over the edge, salty liquid shooting down my throat in long thick bursts.

"FUUUCCCCKKKKK!" cries Edward as I swallow every drop of him before slowly licking him clean, watching him through desire clouded eyes.

I slowly move back, unable to stop the triumphant, cheshire cat, gloating smile. Edward's breathing is ragged as he opens his eyes to look at me.

"That guy was a fucking idiot, I mean Christ woman, don't you have a gag reflex?" he asks somewhere between astonished and spent. "I mean god, you took _everything, _like _all _of it, fuck," he guffawes.

I sit smiling, my inner goddess doing cartwheels and shaking her pom poms like a pro.

His eyes meet mine as his breathing returns to normal. "Baby girl, feel free to do that again, anytime. Best fucking blowjob _ever_," he finishes his words coming out in a growl.

Before I can react Edward is lunging towards me, tackling me to the bed as I let out a squeal, laughing as he begins assaulting my neck, licking, sucking and kissing his way down towards my bare chest, his barely there stubble tickling my already over-sensitive skin.

"Edward," I half laugh half moan.

"Oh baby girl, I owe you an orgasm," he whispers as he nuzzles my neck. "An earth shattering one at that…I'm going to make you scream Bella."

And with those words I became putty in his hands; his touch, his kiss sending my already heated body into a meltdown. The way his tongue teases my nipple as he rolls the other between his fingers and pinching it delectably, has me groaning and begging for more.

"Edward, please…._please_."

I feel him smile against my breast as he continues his torturous assault, my body arching off the bed as his hands slide down my torso and around to grab my ass.

"I think Miss Bella, you're a little over dressed," he muses moving up to attack my mouth.

My god could my man kiss. _My_ man, god that sounds good, essentially heightening my arousal.

"I guess you should fix that problem then Mr Cullen," I reply, surprised by how sultry my voice sounds as we part, his eyes lingering on mine.

Smiling coyly up at him, I lift my hips and grind myself against him, his own arousal quickly evident.

He grins wickedly at me in return. "Why I do believe I've created a monster…you're a horny little minx."

He descends his way down my body, nipping at my blazing skin. I can't help but giggle as he playfully shimmies me out of my shorts. As his fingers graze the inside of my thighs I'm struck with the image of the frame that hangs above Edward's enormous bed. It looks so…so…_erotic_ yet intimate.

I try to gather my thoughts, my ability to think clearly shattering more and more each second.

"Edward..."

He doesn't answer, continuing his delicious assault on my body.

"Edward…baby…stop, please," I whimper.

He stills immediately, his eyes snapping to mine. I know in an instant he's worried he's done something wrong, that I'm hurt or worried or something that right now, in this very moment couldn't be further from the truth.

"Baby what's-"

"Ssshh…nothing, nothing's wrong, I promise," I interrupt softly as I sit up. "I just…well I was thinking, well maybe, hoping that…that we could imitate the...couple in your…your bedroom photo?"

My eyes are on my fingers as they knot together nervously in my lap.

Soft lips kiss my forehead, but I feel him laugh.

"Do you have any idea how damn sexy you are when you're nervous and babbling," asks Edward, cradling my head in his hands.

I bite my lip instinctively.

Edward groans before gently releasing my lip. "Don't go all coy on me now. Turn around baby…spread your legs for me."

My insides react immediately to his words, tightening deliciously in anticipation of what is to follow as pulls me back towards him, his legs interlocking with mine, his erection pushing into my back. Light kisses tease my shoulder, while strong yet gentle hands slide around and caress my breasts, fingers rolling and pinching at my sensitive nipples, my head rolling back onto Edward's shoulder.

"Open your mouth Bella," murmurs Edward.

I watch as his right leaves my breast and rises towards my mouth. Tentatively I open my mouth just a little.

"Wider baby girl," he orders gently as his fingers dance across my lips.

I open my mouth wider, his fingers slowly invading.

"Wet them baby," he whispers in my ears, his voice full of desire.

_Hmmm…just like his cock…_

I run my tongue around his fingers hearing him hiss, his grasp on my breast increasing.

_Oh yes_… I can't help the groan that escapes.

Without warning, Edward pulls his fingers from my mouth and drags them slowly and deliberately along the inside of my thigh towards my now aching and dripping wet centre. I throw my head back pushing myself towards his hand.

"You're so beautiful like this Bella, so beautiful and so fucking sexy," whispers Edward before his fingers begin teasing my over sensitive flesh.

"Oh god…" I moan, the sensations rippling through my body unbelievably intense.

Edward continues his dual assault, his mouth kissing, sucking and nipping at my shoulder and neck, his left hand pinching, squeezing and pulling deliciously at my nipples. My body arches as he pushes a finger inside of me, curling it just enough to hit that spot that has me begging for more every time. Today is no different.

"More Edward…I need…I need more, please," I beg turning my head towards him, his eyes locking onto mine, a wicked grin plastered across his face.

"Fuck my fingers baby," he growls before attacking my mouth, his tongue dancing with mine.

He quickens his assault, my hips impulsively bucking to meet his fingers. It all becomes too much as his thumb begins circling my over sensitive clit. My body is wound so tight, desperately craving release. My insides start to quicken, tightening further as Edward's fingers pick up pace.

He pulls his mouth from mine, his forehead resting on mine. "Fuck Bella…come for me baby."

His words and a sharp pinch to my nipple has me coming apart at the seams, calling out his name loudly as my body convulses around his fingers.

My body feels like jelly as I recover from my orgasm, the most intense yet. I'm vaguely aware of Edward's arms wrapping around me and pulling me down to lay beside him. How long we lay there for I'm not sure, the feeling of his gentle fingers drawing circles over my skin pulling me back into slumber.

Kisses to my forehead pull me back. "Hmm…that feels nice."

He pulls me closer to him, our naked bodies now entwined together beneath my purple sheets. "God Bella I..."

I wait. Nothing. He seems to be fighting with himself, his body tense. I pull him closer to me, nestling my head in the crook of his shoulder, kissing his bare skin.

I feel his body relax.

"You mean so much to me Bella, so much." He whispers giving my head a lingering kiss.

I release the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. "Stay with me…please."

Another kiss. "Baby girl, I'm not going anywhere." Another kiss. "Sleep sweetheart. Sleep."

This feeling of utter bliss, sheer happiness is indescribable. It's what I've always wanted and now that I have it, I won't let anything take it away.

With heavy eyes I succumb to sleep wrapped in Edward's arms.

"I love you Edward."

**UNTIL NEXT TIME….**

**YOUR THOUGHTS ARE APPRECIATED **** Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters etc...All belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer and Summit. I just wanted to play with them a bit. **

All mistakes are my own.

Just a little chapter today Happy reading.

**We Met by Chance**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

I push my hands down over the fabric of my silk-chiffon dress for the millionth time hoping it will somehow magically calm me, my insides swishing like a washing machine stuck on wash.

"You're going to put a whole in that dress if you keep doing that sweetheart," laughs Edward's voice from my left. I know _he_ knows something is wrong. Everything was great until Edward's phone went off while he was in the shower.

My fingers drop the material and I curl my hands under my legs in a hope of keeping them still.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" he questions. I can hear the growing concern in his voice.

I fidget again and that does nothing but concern him more.

"Bella, honey," he says once more, his hand reaching out to grasp my wrist gently pulling my hand free from beneath me. "Please talk to me. I know there's something wrong, you've been quiet since I came down into the kitchen."

I squirm again remembering my all too brief conversation with Ange before Edward walked in fresh from his shower. "Nothing...just nervous I guess."

We're stopped at a set of traffic lights, Edward at the wheel of my Mazda 3, the cool air pumping through the air conditioning vents doing very little to counter the clamminess I'm feeling.

It was the truth. I was nervous. I was actually feeling sick to my stomach, but it was also more than that. After being surprised by Edward this morning and then proceeding to experience the most earth shattering orgasm I've had yet, we'd fallen asleep in each other's arms waking just before 11 as the shrill of Edwards phone filled the air, Alice's overly happy voice floating through as he answered it sleepily.

I had tried not to listen but being wrapped in Edward's arms, my head resting on his chest rising slowly up and down with each breath he took; I could not help but hear.

_"…look Ali if we're there, we're there, if not then I'll catch up with mum and dad later...I know but Bella's had a damn hard week...I know...no...yes...I don't know...you don't need...ALICE! I'm hanging up now..."_

He had been silent for a few moments, his fingers running slowly, torturously up and down my bare arm.

"I know you're awake Miss Swan," he had offered, his tone humorous. "It's your call if we go. It's just a family barbecue, something about mum and dad wanting to have us all over, nothing flash."

He rarely got to spend time with all of his family at once and even though the thought of seeing his parents again did in fact made my insides squirm in a most unpleasant way, I couldn't deny him that chance. I had suggested he go and I'd hang back but that hadn't sounded as good to him.

_Flashback…_

"Oh no you don't," he answered his tone stern yet somewhat humorous at once. "I bet if I go and check with Angela she'll tell me the opposite. Besides it was you my sweet, little innocent Bella that told me just last night that you had nothing to do this weekend," he grinned.

"It's not...I mean I do...well kind of...I mean," I stammered before a gentle finger fell across my lips, silencing my rant.

"If you're not going, I'm not going. I'd be quite happy to stay here all day quite frankly, wrapped up in you."

I swallow the desire that shoots straight to my core. The effect this man has on my body with just his words is unbelievable but oh so welcome.

"While that sounds...very tempting...I don't want you refusing an invitation from your parents just to stay in bed naked with me. I...I don't mind going with you, really, I just..."

"You just what?" he prompts.

"We'll I haven't seen your parents since the benefit, I mean I've only met them once and well I was...I looked...I have nothing to wear Edward!"

I throw my arm across my face in exasperation. I can basically see him shaking his head at me through my arm.

"Bella, how many times do I have to tell you?" He murmurs as he gently moves my arm out of the way. "You could wear a hessian bag and still be the most beautiful woman in the room."

I can't help the snort that escapes me.

He shakes his head but his gaze never leaves mine. "You really don't see yourself clearly Isabella Swan."

Suddenly he's standing and striding over to my rather modest and embarrassingly empty closet, in all his naked glory.

_Mmm..hhmm…My god I'm a lucky girl._ My self-conscious has taken to lounging in her chair just taking in the view.

"You better not be checking out my ass Miss Swan," he says mockingly, using my usual phrase against me.

I can't help but laugh. "What are you doing?"

He doesn't answer me but pulls out the peach coloured silk-chiffon midi dress that Alice had "gifted" me with as a "for working your ass off" present on Wednesday afternoon when she had come to collect Maddie. I'd spent all of five seconds arguing that I couldn't accept it before being silenced by her "don't even think about it" stare.

"I haven't seen you in this before, is it new?" He asks turning and holding it against his chiselled, rock hard body; my own personal Adonis.

I laugh as he strikes a pose, flicking his hair back and placing his hand on his hip, the other holding the dress beneath his shoulders.

"It was a gift from Alice, but it's really not your colour I'm afraid," I continue to laugh.

"Well then," he begins feigning offence. "I guess I'll just have to wear my jeans and shirt while you wear this stunning little number."

"What if I don't want to wear that?" I ask.

He walks slowly towards me, dropping the dress on the bed beside me. "Baby girl, you can wear whatever you want. There is no dress code, no formalities. It's just a barbecue with my parents, who mind you have been pestering me to see you again, and the other crazy people who make up my family."

His lips find mine in a gentle, lingering kiss. "You have nothing to worry about."

He pulls back, brushing a stray piece of my hair behind my ears. It's a gesture that comforts me, centres me.

"Okay," I whisper before clearing my throat. "But first I need to shower."

A wolfish grin slowly creeps upon his face.

"Oh no," I giggle. "If I overheard Alice correctly then we have," I pause looking past him to my bedside clock. "Just over 90 minutes to shower, dress _and_ make it out to your parents' house for lunch."

"I'm known in my family for never being on time and baby girl, well I've got to admit," he says huskily. "The idea of you in that shower dripping wet and naked sounds like a damn good excuse to be late."

"Edward Cullen!" I gasp, trying my damn hardest not to let him see just how much my body and my mind were in agreement with him. "I however, am not known for being late and I refuse to let it start now."

I jump from my position on my knees and fling myself off the bed and make a run for the bathroom door. I can feel him hot on my tail and I can't hold in the shriek that erupts from me followed by a fit of laughter as he wraps his arms around me.

"Not fast enough Miss Swan," he laughs before spinning me around, his hands moving to cup my face and kissing me fiercely.

Suddenly he's pushing me away, turning my body towards the bathroom and leaning so close his breath tickles my ear. "Go. Shower. Now"

Unless I'm imagining things and I'm certain I'm not, his voice is laden with need, lust, desire and really if I'm being honest, being ordered around by Edward is having the same effect on me.

I obey silently and do as I'm told, turning only to glance at him as I begin closing the door. He's retrieved his boxers and is pulling them on.

He winks at me before reaching for his discarded jeans. "Hurry now Miss Swan, I still need to shower and so if we're late, well I guess that means it'll be your fault."

And with that he turns and saunters out of the room mumbling something about coffee.

I'm showered and dressed in record time, adding just a hint of mascara and lip gloss for good measure. I enter the kitchen to find a steaming cup of coffee waiting for me, Ange and Edward discussing the latest Spielberg movie.

"Sleeping beauty awakes," smiles Ange as she sips her coffee.

I like my sleep, it's not a crime. "I haven't been asleep all morning thank you," I offer sarcastically.

"Oh, I know," she winks.

_Oh…OH!_

I feel my cheeks burn as realisation hits me.

Edward laughs from behind his coffee mug as he stands and makes his way over to me. He leans and kisses my head. "I'm going to shower baby girl."

After a few moments of awkward and embarrassing silence on my part the silence is broken.

"Bells, it's cool honey," laughs Angela as she makes her way into the kitchen. "God, I'd be worried about the man's skills if I didn't hear you. Oh and might I say, sheesh what a fine ass man he is, I mean seriously Hollywood's hottest bachelor, now taken I hasten to add, was just sitting shirtless, _shirtless_, at our dining room table. I mean girl, I'm jealous!"

I can't help but laugh along with her, loving her honesty. I'd really hit the best friend jackpot when it came to Ange.

Minutes later I'm walking back into my bedroom, the sound of Edward singing greeting me.

_"… but I want you so bad...put your hands all over me..."_

I start about collecting my discarded pyjamas from the floor when Edward's phone startles me from my bedside table. I ignore it, continuing my clean up.

_Ding…_

I'm now standing near my bedside table and I turn my head towards the sound.

**NEW MESSAGE - Tanya Denali **

_What…._

My hands twitch, the rational side of me saying to leave it, the jealous, desperately needing to know girlfriend side of me saying pick it up; the latter wins.

My hands shake as I pick up Edward's phone. I turn guiltily towards the bathroom, the shower still running and Edward still singing.

I close my eyes before sucking in a deep breath. It's probably nothing. It has to be nothing.

_But what if it's not,_ taunts my inner demons. _What if…_

Hurriedly I swipe the screen, my heart pounding. The message icon sits innocently at the top left of the screen, the number one flashing repeatedly.

I hesitate, feeling sick in the stomach.

_What if…_

It's almost as if someone else is controlling my body, I feel numb, out of control. My heart is racing.

My finger touches the icon and almost as if in slow motion the dreaded message opens up before me.

_Oh god…_

My stomach sinks as an image of Tanya fills the screen. She's clad in nothing but a tiny black bikini and a multi coloured sarong. Her perfect smile, her prefect legs, she's like perfection personified and she's staring back at me, almost taunting me. Then I see the words beneath the offending picture.

_Thanks again lover boy xx_

"Oh my god..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_Hmmm… what could this mean? I love hearing your thoughts so please, please, please review. They really do mean a lot. Hoping to update by the coming weekend…lots of meetings this week so I'll try my hardest. _

_Once again, please review! _


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters etc...all belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer and Summit. I just wanted to play with them a bit.**

**I have loved reading all of your reviews, please keep them coming. I really do appreciate them a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter…it's longer than the last **

**To the guest who submitted a review saying she could not bring herself to read my story because I had accidently spelt Mom, Mum (I live is Australia) well that's unfortunate, I mean we all make mistakes and really if you had that to say about that little mistake, well jeez I'd hate to read your thoughts on the whole thing. Yikes! **

**Please note, all mistakes are my own…big or small **

_**Where we left off last chapter…**_

It's almost as if someone else is controlling my body, I feel numb, out of control. My heart is racing.

My finger touches the icon and almost as if in slow motion the dreaded message opens up before me.

Oh god…

My stomach sinks as an image of Tanya fills the screen. She's clad in nothing but a tiny black bikini and a multi coloured sarong. Her perfect smile, her prefect legs, she's like perfection personified and she's staring back at me, almost taunting me. Then I see the words beneath the offending picture.

_Thanks again lover boy xx_

**We Met by Chance **

**Chapter 14**

_**And let's continue...back to the flashback…**_

**BPOV**

I feel sick, the bile rising rapidly. My hands are shaking as I close the message before all but dropping Edward's phone back on the bedside, my skin tingling, stinging as if I've been burnt.

_Maybe you have been burnt. Maybe he…_

"No…no," I whisper.

_Maybe yes…did you really expect him to wait?_

The bile rises once more and this time I know I can't stop it. I race from my bedroom as the sound of Edward's voice continues to echo through the room, the lyrics he's singing now adding to my anxiety, my fear, and my anger. I stumble as I reach the bathroom door, heaving as I struggle with the door handle before miraculously throwing it open just in time as the Chinese takeout from last night makes an unwelcome reappearance.

I heave and heave until there is nothing left, flushing away the offending matter in the toilet before slumping to the floor, head resting on the wall, eyes glued shut.

This doesn't help as the image of Tanya basically half naked haunts me; it's burned to memory.

_It was bound to happen, _taunt my inner demons as they slowly crawl their way out of the vault I had managed to build around them. _Look at her and look at you. _

"Bella, what are you doing? What's wrong?" Angela's voice is full of panic, her words melding into one.

"Edward's phone, Tanya," I whisper.

Maybe it was the look on my face, the confusion in my voice but a second later I am being hauled down the stairs and into the kitchen and unceremoniously shoved onto a dining chair just off the kitchen.

"Bella, honey," whispers Ange frantically her hands grasping mine. "You look like you've seen a ghost and no offense but you smell like Chinese and_ not_ in a good way."

"I...I was tidying my room…Edward singing in the shower." My voice sounds so disjointed. I can't put together a sentence.

"Breathe, breathe," repeats Angela calmly.

I follow her lead, breathing deeply and gathering my thoughts. I know I need to talk to Edward but until I can get my thoughts out of the clutches of my demons, I just can't.

"Edward's phone went off and it…it was from Tanya."

"Okay, I know how you feel about her but…they do work together Bells, they're friends and are bound to send each other messages," offers Ange.

I snap my head towards her, her words dousing my sadness and confusion while igniting my anger.

"We work together, I'm friends with Ben," I all but hiss back. "Does that make it okay for me to send him a picture of myself half naked?"

The answer is in her now bulging eyes.

"Oh my god, did she say anything?"

I nod, that nauseous feeling making itself known once more. "Thanks again lover boy."

Angela slaps her hand to her mouth shaking her head. "It…it has to have been meant for someone else. He wouldn't do that –"

"Who wouldn't do what?" asks Edward from the stairs.

The mere sight of Edward usually calms me, soothes me. But even now, dark denim jeans hanging low on his hips, grey t-shirt just tight enough to show off what hides beneath, his hair still wet from his shower and pointing in every which direction; it's not enough. Seeing him only heightens my nervousness, my growing anxiety and deep down the anger that is building.

Angela breaks the silence as she squeezes my hand. "Oh, no one, just work stuff," she covers. "Did you want another coffee before you go?"

He looks to me and back to Angela. I can't meet his eyes.

"Ah…sure," he answers cautiously, it's clear he knows he's walked in on something but he doesn't push it.

I know I need to address this; we need to talk.

"I'm um…I'm gonna just go grab my bag," I say as normally as possible, standing and moving towards the stairs.

Edward steps off the bottom step and out of my way as I move to pass him. I feel his fingers wrap gently around my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

"Hey," he says quietly his grasp holding me where I stand. "Everything okay?"

_No…_

My mouth is dry, the words sitting right on the tip of my tongue but I'm unable to let them out. I try again; nothing. I'm forced to resort to a simple nod and forced smile before pulling out of his grasp and taking myself up the stairs to the sanctuary of my bathroom, feeling his eyes on me the entire way.

_End flashback…_

I know we need to talk, well _I_ need to talk. The fact that he has not uttered a word about it has my mind wandering down a multitude of paths. The rapidly increasing height of my nerves is not helped by the fact that we're on our way to his parents' house. In this particular moment I hate that I'm weak. I hate that I didn't have the balls to just spit it out confrontation be damned. At least I would have been on home ground, had an advantage of sorts if you will. Sitting here now I can feel the tension growing steadily.

"Bella –"

The sound of Edward's phone blaring through the car cuts him off. He mutters something under his breath that I don't quite catch.

"What Alice?" he barks.

I know he's angry but hell, so am I. Regardless of the guilt I'm still feeling about reading his message and how my reaction brings into question my trust in him, in our relationship, I'm angry. I'm confused. I'm shocked. I'm every emotion rolled into one and the closer we get to his parents, the more I regret not dealing with this before we walked out the door.

"Jesus Alice, I'm not…what...why?"

I have no idea what is going on but the anger in Edward's voice is all I need to tell me that whatever it is, he doesn't like it.

"For the love of god Alice I'm perfectly capable of…Jesus FINE!" he all but roars before ending the call.

Angry Edward is not something I see often. I can count on one hand the number of times he'd reared his head and it was not something I particularly enjoyed. This was different though. This time I was fairly confident that I was the reason for his anger.

Swallowing, I tentatively ask what is going on as he taps his fingers angrily on the steering wheel, following the moving traffic before indicating into the car park of a shopping complex on our right.

"Apparently Alice and Rosalie _desperately _need your help with something girl related. You're riding with them from here and Jasper and Emmett are with me," he answers without meeting my gaze.

"Oh," is all I can offer.

"Yeah," he answers humourlessly. "Here they are now. Maybe you can tell them what's wrong seeing as clearly you can't seem to tell me. Here I was thinking we didn't have secrets."

I sit there in shock as he gets out of the car, slamming the door and walking around to open mine. The time it takes for him to slam his door and reach mine is all it takes for my mixed emotions to single out just one; pissed off.

He seems to pause before opening my door.

"Bella, I'm sorry look I didn't –" he begins as I grab my bag and pull myself out of the car, ignoring the hand he is holding out for me.

Moving around him, I feel part of me break as I see his face drop as I flinch away from his touch.

"Bella…"

I hate this; I hate myself for doubting him but I've been burnt in the past and he knows that. I have to deal with this and putting it off is not doing any good for either of us. I'm pissed off at Edward and at myself.

"Secrets," I begin my voice trembling with every emotion currently coursing through me. "We don't have secrets huh? Tell me Edward, do all of the women you work with like sharing pictures of themselves with you, or is it just one in particular?" The venom in my voice is just as startling to my ears as it is Edward's, the look of utter shock plastered across his face making it quite evident.

I can hear Emmett and Jasper approaching. I don't want to do this in front of them so reluctantly I turn on my heel and walk away from Edward.

"Tinker, yo' girl what's happenin'?" booms Emmett.

I can feel the tears coming. I was actually quite proud of myself for not breaking down sooner, but at the end of the day, they were inevitable anger be damned.

I force a smile, my eyes locking with Jasper's. I watch as he looks between Edward and I and back again. Whatever he sees is enough for him to put a hand on Emmett's shoulder, halting him in his tracks.

"Leave her man," he says just loud enough for me to hear.

I move quickly past them, my head down. Just as I reach Alice and Jasper's Range Rover I hear his voice.

"Bella, Bella wait!" he yells, pleading almost. I know he is moving towards me.

I pull open the door and am met with two concerned faces.

"Please, let's just go," I whisper as I sit down, pulling the door closed behind me.

"You sure?" asks Alice.

I chance a look out of the window and I see Edward running towards the car. I swallow as the guilt, the anger and frustration and the way I've dealt with all of it becomes too much, a lone tear burning its way down my cheek.

I simply nod.

The tears come in torrents as Alice speeds away and back onto the freeway. I'm so frustrated with myself. One minute I'm all emotional, then I'm pissed and angry calling Edward out, then I'm crying and all emotional again, driving away from the one person who I _really _need to talk to. I just don't even know where to start and I most definitely don't want an audience.

"I knew something was up," says Alice from the front seat. "When I called and he answered all shitty and snappy, I just knew it!"

I look up and see Rosalie unclipping her belt and somewhat awkwardly climbing into the back with me. I look down as she grabs my hand.

"What happened?" she asks gently as Alice continues on towards the Cullen Estate.

**EPOV**

"Dude, what the hell was that?" bellows Emmett arms in the air, his eyes moving from the quickly disappearing Range Rover and back to me where I stand rooted to the spot, my hands fisting at my hair.

"Edward," calls Jasper from behind me. The tone in his voice tells me that deep down he knows this is somehow my fault but he's here for me. Problem is I don't even know what I've done.

"Jas, I don't know…I mean," I begin as I turn to face the guys rubbing my hands up and down my face. "Everything was fine, I mean it was great. I surprised her, we talked, we fooled around a little," I can't help the smile that creeps over my face as I vividly remember Bella coming apart under my touch.

"I thought you said you wouldn't push her," adds Jasper shaking his head. Emmett has a look of utter confusion on his face but then it clears and he too is staring me down.

Now I'm seething. I know my past isn't all roses and shit, but I'm not an asshole. Well not anymore. Not with Bella; well at least I didn't think I was.

I step forward towards Jasper my fists clenched at my sides. "Not that it's any of your business but I'm not pushing her into anything. Everything is on her terms. Do I want to? Hell yes! Have you seen her? She's fucking beautiful and goddamn irresistible. But do I want it to be a quick fuck, no."

I watch Emmett move to stand between us as I step closer again, my anger at boiling point.

"I know I've been an asshole, I fucked up my life unlike you. But I…" I'm trembling, shaking with anger and the overwhelming feeling that I have somehow managed to fuck up the best thing in my life without even realising how. "I love Bella. I do. She's everything, she's everywhere. She's it for me and whatever I've done, I'll do anything to fix it," I say with sheer determination. "But man, I don't even know where to start. I've got no fucking clue what the hell I've done other than snap at her because god dammit she won't talk to me!"

I'm now pacing, pulling desperately at my hair as if that will give me the answer.

Emmett is the first to say anything. "I'm happy for ya man, Tinker is one hell of a catch. But dude, the girl was in tears when she walked past me. You gotta think man cause this shit is real. I mean with Rose she's all good one second and the next it's like that Blahnik dude ain't making shoes anymore and the worlds gonna end and I'm like –"

I can't help the small smile that pulls at my lips as Jasper tells him to shut the fuck up before he turns back to me, his eyes trained on mine as if he's trying to decide if I am in fact not being an asshole and complete dick and am instead being honest.

"I love her Jas. Desperately," I sigh.

He continues to stare at me, as if waiting for me to slip up and call me out. I can't blame the guy really. It's what I do. I get something good and I fuck it up.

"Well if you love this woman," he begins slowly, "I guess we better help your sorry ass figure out what the hell you've done wrong."

**-OoO-**

Driving down the freeway I go over everything with Jasper and Emmett, even going back to our argument the night before over the phone. I draw the line at giving Emmett details about our morning bedroom activities, nosey bastard that he is. Even they can't pull anything from it.

"Here, throw me your phone," says Jasper from the back seat. "Mine's cactus thanks to Maddie. I'll text Alice and see how Bella is."

I fish into my pocket for my phone knowing that's what I need; I need to know how she is. Throwing it into the back without a second thought I exit onto Hillcrest Drive, the last leg of the trip to Mom and Dad's estate. I am mere minutes from Bella.

"What the fuck…" comes Jasper's shocked voice from the back. "I'm pretty sure I just found ya' problem Edward."

"What?"

I hear the click of Jasper's seat belt before he appears in between the front seats.

"Well you said Bella had asked you if all of the women you work with like sharing pictures of themselves with you, or if it was just one in particular, right?"

I gripped the wheel tighter.

"Yeah, she did," I answer shaking my head.

"Well given the half-naked picture of Tanya Denali you seemed to have received this morning, I'd say Bella thinks there's something going between the two of you. Care to explain, _lover boy_?" he asks as he holds my phone forward.

I hit the brakes on Bella's Mazda and the car is immediately filled with curses from both Emmett and Jasper especially.

"Give me the phone, give it here!" I say frantically, the pieces to this puzzle starting to fall into place.

I stare in horror at the image of Tanya and the message beneath.

It's all making sense now. I check the time.

_11:53am_

"11:53," I say out aloud. "I was in the shower, there were no missed calls or messages when I got out, I didn't open my messages I had no need to."

"Where was Bella?"

"In the bedroom, she said she was going to tidy up," I answer getting angrier by the second as I put two and two together. "She's opened the message and she's just _assumed_ that I…that Tanya and I…SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

I belt my hands against the steering wheel again and again.

"Whoa Ed, calm down!" calls Emmett while I feel Jasper grab my arms.

"Get the hell off me!" I roar before jumping out of the car.

I pace back and forth kicking stones on the road and hurl stick after stick littering the road. I'm so angry. I'm angry at Tanya, at Bella…myself.

"There is nothing, NOTHING going on between me and Tanya. I have no fucking idea why the hell she sent me that picture but I swear to god there is nothing there. Bella's it. She's all I need and she…Jesus she thinks I…I'd never…"

"Come on man, get back in the car, we'll drive it off. We'll call Carlisle, tell him we've got a flat," calls Emmett from the car.

"Ed, man come on," adds Jasper.

My hands fist my hair, pulling furiously. I need space. I need to calm the fuck down.

"Nah, I'm gonna…I need to walk it off," I say turning and holding up my hands. "I'll meet you guys there."

They try once more to convince me to get back in the car but I won't have any of it.

Minutes later Bella's Mazda slowly drives by but does not stop and I'm grateful. I need to find my head. I need to process how I feel about all this. I never wanted to make Bella feel the way all the other men in her life have, but god dammit why didn't she trust me.

I lose track of how long it takes me to reach the gates leading to my parents. My primary focus was finding Bella; I needed Bella. I rub my chest, the mere thought of Bella causing it to ache. I'd never felt anything like it in my life. I'd been attracted to Bella the moment I met her but these last few weeks, my feelings for this wonderfully generous woman had only intensified and I'd never been happier but at the same time scared shitless.

As I get closer to the house I almost stumble over my own feet as my eyes lock onto a familiar black BMW parked beside Bella's Mazda.

"Shit…"

I'm running for the door at full speed, my day accelerating just as quickly from shit to double shit. As I make my way through the house I can hear the voices of my family floating through from the back patio. I clearly hear Emmett followed by Mike Newton.

_Maybe it's just Mike…_

I instantly feel stupid as two hands cover my eyes and a voice whispers _guess who?_

What I would have once just laughed off or played along with now makes my insides twist in knots. Throwing her hands from my face I put distance between us. She's the one who's put my relationship with Bella in the mess that it is; her and her stupid message.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" I seethe.

She looks confused. "Edward, I, I was just joking. If I scared you I'm sorry I-"

I shake my head in frustration unable to control the volume of my voice. "I'm talking about the stupid message you sent me this morning! Why the hell would I want it?"

By now everyone is standing in the kitchen. I make a quick scan of the group and I realise that Bella is missing. My first thought is that she's gone, she's run but I'm quickly comforted by the fact that her car is still sitting out the front.

"Edward," says Tanya, her tall statuesque stance no longer. "I didn't send you any messages, I didn't."

I haul my phone out of my pocket opening the message and all but throwing it at her. "Explain that shit then."

There's a collective gasp from Esme and Mike but also Tanya.

"Tanya," says Mike stepping forward his tone questioning. "What's going on?"

I watch on, my anger only intensifying as Tanya frantically explains that the picture was meant for Mike, she would never have sent it to me; it is all just a big mistake.

She turns to me. "I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't realise, I promise…"

She looks sincere. She seems just as shocked as I was.

She moves onto Mike, apologising profusely but suddenly stops and spins to face me.

"Oh god, that's why…that's why Isabella seemed so angry and upset when she saw me here. She thinks…oh my god Edward I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

I glance towards Alice who is standing, arms crossed and watching Tanya closely, almost sceptically.

Mike steps forward and pulls Tanya into a loose embrace as she starts crying and repeating how she didn't mean it, it was an accident.

Regardless, she is not who I want to comfort; she's not my paramount concern.

I look to Alice and Rosalie. "Where is she?"

Their eyes show sympathy but still hold an edge to them.

"She's with Maddie down by the lake," says Alice quietly, an underlying warning in her tone, however considering her gaze is still fixed on Tanya, I'm led to believe it is not directed at me.

As I move towards the patio my mother puts herself in my path.

"Sweetheart, what's going on, is everything ok?" she asks gently as she takes my hand in her own giving it a small reassuring squeeze.

I look out towards the direction of the lake. I need to see Bella.

I squeeze her hand in return before muttering a brief explanation and suggesting that it might be best if Tanya and Mike leave.

She takes a quick glance behind me before answering. "Yes, okay sweetheart, if that's what you think is best."

"For today mom, yes." I muster up the smallest of reassuring smiles. "I'm gonna go find my girl now."

**-OoO-**

I'm almost to the top of the rise that leads down to the pristine lake when I hear it. My heart clenches and the tightness in my chest intensifies.

"Miss Bewaa, why you crying for? The sunshine's is out, today is a happy day!" calls Maddie.

The sound of Bella giggling and sniffling fills the air.

"Yes sweetheart, the sunshine is out today. Sometimes grown-ups have sad days, but I'm okay," she explains.

I stay glued to the spot as I listen.

"My mommy and daddy does give me hugs when I is sad. Who gives you hugs when you is sad Miss Bewaa?"

_Me...It should be me._

There's a moment of silence before she answers.

"Well," she begins quietly. "When I was a little girl my daddy would give me hugs too. He would pick me up and spin me around in the air. I was his princess."

I could hear the sense of longing in her voice. I knew that she spoke to her father every Sunday night but it had been a long time since she had seen him. I knew she missed him.

"What about your Mommy, did she give you hugs too?" Maddie asks curiously.

"My Mommy died a long time ago Maddie. She went to heaven," answers Bella softly.

I remember the afternoon we spent weeks ago wrapped up on the sun lounge watching the sunset and I'd asked her about her childhood. I'd wiped away the tears that had spilt as she talked about her mother, or lack thereof. It was about five years ago that her father had called to share the news that her mother had died in a car accident. It was by chance that Charlie had even found out, a friend of his working at a small station just outside of Seattle had called him after recognising her at the scene.

"My bunny Mr Spots dieded and went to bunny heaven. Maybe your Mommy can wook after him wike you wook after me?" suggests Maddie innocently.

Another sniffle meets my ears and I listen on as Bella tells Maddie what a good idea that is.

"Miss Bewaa?"

"Yes Maddie."

"Now dat you a big grown up, who gives you hugs? Does my Uncle Edwood give you hugs?" she prattles off.

My heart warms as I hear Bella laugh. It's a beautiful sound.

"Yes Maddie, your Uncle Edward gives me hugs."

"He gives me hugs too! Oh and kisses! Him's does big, wet swoppy ones cause him's cheeky."

I stifle my laugh. It's true, I do.

"Hmm," answers Bella. "Big sloppy ones like this!"

The sound of Maddie's squeals and little feet running have me smiling and moving slowly up and over the small hill. I stand silently as I watch Bella chase Maddie around in circles, and then Maddie chase Bella. They look so carefree.

I watch Bella intently as her smile grows; the sun shining off her loosely pulled back hair. I notice she's taken her sandals off, her dress floating with the breeze as she skips along in front of Maddie who is laughing happily, arms in the air. Bella suddenly stops and turns, picking Maddie up and spinning her around.

Who wouldn't want this? What man could not want a beautiful woman in his life and equally beautiful children, a family? I've fucked my life around enough. No more. I want normal, I want happy and settled. I want love. I want Bella.

"I'm a princess like you Miss Bewaa!" cries Maddie gleefully.

"A beautiful princess," adds Bella as Maddie hugs her fiercely.

"I wuv you wots Miss Bewaa!" she says before kissing her on the cheek.

_Makes two of us kiddo…_

"Are you giving away all my kisses Miss Maddie?" I ask from halfway down the embankment, my hands stowed in the pockets of my jeans as I do my best to not rush forward and just take Bella in my arms.

"UNCLE EDWOOD!"

I smile as she wiggles her way out of Bella's arms and runs towards me, arms flying about.

"UNCLE EDWOOD!"

I scoop her up easily and she wraps her little arms around my neck squeezing tight.

"Hey kiddo," I say as I turn my head and plant a kiss in her hair. "I've missed you."

She pulls back, placing her little hands on my shoulders. "I did miss you too."

The smile on her face slowly fades. "Uncle Edwood?"

"Yeah kiddo?"

She turns her little head to look at Bella who is still standing where Maddie left her. She's holding herself like she's cold and now that I'm closer and looking directly at her; I can see that her eyes are red and puffy.

"Miss Bewaa is sad today," she says softly but I know that Bella has heard her.

"I know, I-" I start but am interrupted by Jasper.

"There's my little princess," he says stepping closer. "It's time for lunch and Grandpa needs your help."

She sighs before holding out her arms for Jasper.

"Are Uncle Edwood and Miss Bewaa coming too?" she asks quietly.

Jasper looks between Bella and me before answering Maddie.

"Soon honey, soon. Now come on, Grandpa's waiting."

He's rewarded with a pout but she relents and they're off but not before Maddie promises Bella that she'll save her a seat.

Now it's just us.

I watch as she holds herself that little bit tighter. She's looking everywhere but at me. I know she's trying to be strong, to hold it together.

"Bella, look at me…please," I all but plead.

Nothing.

"Bella…"

After a few moments her eyes meet mine and I see everything I'm feeling mirrored back at me. Sadness, confusion, anger…love.

That's all it takes and I'm moving towards her. I just want to feel her in my arms again.

"Bella sweetheart, come –"

"No! No! You can't…you should be angry!" she yells.

I skid to a halt and take a step back like I've been hit by electricity.

_What…_

"Bella, it's okay," I say edging forward slowly.

She shakes her head back and forth again and again. "No it's not! Be angry at me! I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid, be angry, be angry!"

I move to hold her, to comfort her but her hands belt at my chest as she pleads with me to be angry with her.

"Bella stop, stop it!" I say firmly, holding her in a vice grip. "Sweetheart stop, its okay."

Slowly her hands stop and she fists my shirt, her free flowing tears drenching my shirt. I hold her as she cries, her head buried against my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around her. I hold her until her tears become hiccups.

I place a lingering kiss on her head and take a deep breath.

"I promise you Bella, there is nothing going on. There never will be," I say as firmly yet as lovingly as I can.

I feel her fingers tighten their hold on my shirt. "I didn't talk to you. I didn't let you explain…"

I nod slowly. It was true, she didn't. It had been a kick in the guts for me, thinking that she didn't trust me.

I sigh. "I'm not them Bella, I know I'm not perfect but I'm not them. She says she meant to send it to Mike, it was meant for him, not me. Regardless, I've asked them to leave. I need to know you trust me Bella. I trust you with everything I am. I need to know you feel the same," I explain, my heart pounding in my chest.

She slowly pulls out of my embrace, wiping at her tear stained face. Even like this she's still the most stunning, most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She has no idea just how breathtaking she is.

"It wasn't…it's not you I don't trust Edward. I was cleaning up and your phone went off. I saw her name and just…I just couldn't leave it. The woman makes me feel uncomfortable Edward and I just couldn't leave it."

She rubs her face once more before meeting my eyes.

"I'm sorry I checked it Edward, I am. I betrayed your trust just by looking at it. I shouldn't have but I did and now everything's just a mess!" she sighs, closing her eyes.

I reach out and take her hand in mine causing her eyes to open.

"I trust you Edward. I trust you with everything I am. I let my fears get to me and I'm so sorry. I just saw the picture and I mean she's just perfect. She's got legs for days, perfect hair, she's all Hollywood and from your world…she's just –"

_I knew it…her insecurities. She feels she's not worthy._

"Not you," I interject putting my fingers to her lips, silencing her.

I step forward filling the small distance she has put between us and move my hands to cup her face.

"You know for a very bright and intelligent woman, you're quite silly," I say and am thankfully rewarded with a small giggle.

"You, Isabella Swan are perfect. You are beautiful, sexy, loving, caring, giving, sexy, kind, patient, wonderful, sexy, and I'll have you know I'm quite partial to your legs. Did I mention you were sexy?" I ask, trying but failing to sound serious.

"Once or twice," she sniffs.

I stare at her, gently pushing the stray pieces of hair behind her ears.

"I only need you. I don't want Hollywood, I don't want fake. I want _you_. It's not going to be easy, I've told you that. My past will always haunt me, but I know we can be stronger than that. We have to be, because you're it for me Bella. I don't want anybody else. I want you," my voice trembling.

She's staring at me wide eyed.

"I don't want to hide anymore. I want to show the world that I'm the luckiest man in the world. I want people to see how lucky I am," I pause taking a deep breath. "I love you Bella."

She gasps and her fingers tighten around mine.

"I love you so much and I can't lose you. I won't lose you, you're my life now," I say determinedly.

I watch as her eyes well with tears and they slowly begin to escape, cascading down her cheeks.

"You love me…" she whispers.

I smile my megawatt, panting dropping smile as she calls it. "Yes I do sweetheart, with all my heart. I love you so much it hurts."

She's suddenly kissing me like her life depends on it and I find myself doing the exact same.

"I love you Edward, I love you so much, god I'm so sorry," she cries, holding my head in her hands as my hands do the same to her.

"Hey, hey, sweet girl, it's okay. I promise its okay. Just promise me, _promise_ me you'll talk to me. Always talk to me. We're in this together."

She's nodding again and I'm starting to worry her head will fall off.

"I will, I promise I will. I love you Edward. I love you," she answers before kissing me slowly.

Her hands on my chest, her lips dancing with mine and her declaration of love for me has my desire for her growing rapidly.

"We…we need to stop sweetheart," I whisper softly bringing my lips to her forehead instead. "I don't want the first time I make love to you to be out here and if we continue like we are, well…let's just say I may not be able to stop myself…you're like my own personal brand of heroin."

"Lunch then," she giggles looking up at me through her lashes.

I've never been so happy to see her smile than I am right now. We both screwed up today, but we're okay. I won't let anyone hurt her, hurt us.

I kiss her slowly, revelling in the fact that she's mine.

"Lunch," I laugh as I pull away reluctantly, "lunch."

Minutes later we're walking hand in hand up the path towards the house, towards my family, our family. Less than a year ago I couldn't have cared less for gatherings like this. I couldn't have cared less for my family; but not now. I realise how important family is, how easily it can be taken away. I look over towards Bella as she turns her head towards me, smiling brightly.

"Forever," I whisper.

Her smile, if at all possible grows bigger.

"I'll hold you to that Cullen."

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME…**_

So...your thoughts? Was it just a mistake on Tanya's part? Is more drama over the horizon? How will Hollywood take to Bella and vice versa?

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, please, please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters etc...all belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer and Summit. I just wanted to play with them a bit. Also, I don't own Fifty Shades 1, 2 or 3, characters, story lines or ideas…just playing and borrowing them…all belong to E.L James.**

**I have loved reading all of your reviews, please keep them coming. I really do appreciate them a lot. I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**All mistakes are my own, big or small.**

**Happy reading!**

**We Met by Chance**

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

"Little Piper's Bella speaking," I say into the receiver for the umpteenth time this afternoon.

"Hey Bells," answers a very sullen sounding Charlie.

It had been almost two weeks since I'd spoken to my Dad. Ever since our last Sunday evening phone call, I had been avoiding his every attempt to contact me. I was so angry with him and so disappointed. Our last chat had started out like any other, him talking about fishing and the local goings on in Forks while I shared stories of my week with my class. All was well until he asked about Edward.

Snuggled up on the lounge with Edward when he'd asked, I'd turned my eyes to Edward's silently conveying that I wanted to tell him, I mean it had been Edward himself who had wanted to stop hiding. Charlie knew a little but not much so I told him everything I could about Edward and I. Exactly how we'd met, my favourite things about Edward as well as what he did for a living. Within seconds he was reading me the riot act, going on about drugs and alcohol, women and that Edward wasn't what was best for me. No matter how many times I tried to interject and defend my relationship, defend Edward, myself, I just couldn't get a word in. In the end I'd had enough. I jumped up off the lounge and yelled right back telling him not to bother calling me unless it was to apologise. How dare he judge my relationship with Edward or Edward himself for that matter; he didn't know him. I was old enough to make my own decisions. I'd simply hung up after that, slamming the phone down on the coffee table. Edward had tried defending Charlie but I'd hear nothing of it. Edward wasn't that person anymore.

"Charlie," I offer curtly in return.

"Ah Bells please don't be like that, I worry about you, it's my job," he says basically pleading.

"Right," I huff. "Like it's your job to decide what's best for me? I'm not a little kid anymore Dad. You can't hold my hand all my life."

"But I can do my damn best to protect you Bella, you're my daughter," he interjects sounding almost desperate.

I close my eyes and breathe in deeply.

"Dad…"

I could have sworn I heard him sniffle, like he was crying. I'd only ever seen Charlie cry once in my life and that was when I left for college. Not that he'd ever admit it.

"But I'm sorry about what I ah…what I said about your fella. It sounds like he makes you happy and well," he says somewhat gruffly. "Well Bells that's all I've ever wanted for you. If this Edward Mullen-"

I couldn't help but smile. "It's Cullen Dad. His surname is Cullen."

"Right," he huffs. "If this _Cullen_ fella is who makes my little girl happy, well, who am I to argue?"

A lone tear slides down my cheek. "Thank you, Dad. He does, I promise. He makes me so happy and he treats me like a princess and he respects me."

"Well, I'm liking this Cullen fella a little more now," he adds.

I couldn't help but laugh. Charlie could be so frustrating but god knows I love the man; I can never stay mad at him for long.

"He'd actually very much like to meet you, you know?" I added.

I'm met with momentary silence.

"Would he now," he says slowly. "Your old man wouldn't mind having a chat with him either."

I shake my head as I overhear him mumble something about cleaning his shotgun.

"I said he wants to meet you Dad, not get shot," I deadpan.

"Bells," he scoffs. "I'm the Chief of police. I just wanna talk to the boy."

"Uh huh."

Just as I'm about to speak there's a knock at the door and I look up to find Jessica holding a miserable looking Maddie.

"Hey ah Dad, look I have to go but I'll call you later and we'll sort out a weekend visit that works for everyone. We'll come to you okay?"

"Alright then, and Bells?" he asks.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Your old man is sorry. I didn't mean…I shouldn't have-"

A small smile tugs at my lips, I'm happy to know that we're okay again.

"It's all good Dad, I promise. Just _promise_ me you'll give him a chance, no shotgun?"

I'm rewarded with a rare laugh. "No shotgun. Love ya Bells."

"Love you too Dad. Bye."

Hanging up the phone I turn my attention to Jessica and Maddie.

"Hey Maddie, what's wrong sweetie?" I ask as I make my way towards them.

She immediately starts crying and holding her arms out for me. I take her from Jessica, holding her close.

"Temp of 101.3, chesty cough, runny nose and saying her _bones_ hurt," says Jessica softy.

"Leave her with me, Jess, I'll call Alice," I explain as I gently rub Maddie's back as her tears soak my shoulder.

With a nod, she turns and heads back to the others.

"Hey, hey little one," I croon. "You're okay. I'll call Mommy and she can take you home and you'll feel better."

I feel her nod against my shoulder and sniffle.

My relationship with Edward had brought me closer to Maddie and it broke my heart to see the sweet little girl sick and so upset.

Picking up my phone I dial Alice's number. It goes straight to message bank.

I try Jasper; straight to message bank.

I sigh knowing that Carlisle and Esme were both out of the question as well. They were flying back in later tonight from London following a visit to attend the wedding of old friends.

I would be leaving soon myself but had no car seat for Maddie.

"We'll try Uncle Edward hey princess?" I ask quietly as she squirms in my lap and lays her head on my chest, her little fingers grasping my shirt as she barks out a cough, her small body shaking all over.

He answers on the fourth ring. "Hey beautiful," he says in that tone that all but has my ovaries exploding.

"Hey yourself-" I start to answer before I'm interrupted by Maddie coughing loudly again and again.

"Sheesh, you got a new mascot?"

"Now Edward, I don't think your niece would like to know you thought she sounded like a dog," I say softly as I realise Maddie is close to falling asleep, head against my chest.

"Shit, that was Maddie?" he asks concerned.

I sigh. "Yeah, she's not well and I can't get hold of Alice or Jasper. I was kind of hoping you could help me out. I finish soon but I've got no seat."

I can hear voices in the background; someone shouting something about set pieces, make-up and time schedules.

"I've interrupted haven't I?" I say guiltily.

"We're just wrapping up now. Jasper's probably filming as we speak, Alice though, I don't know. I can be there in…just under an hour, is that okay?" he asks, his concern for Maddie still evident.

I look down at Maddie who is now sleeping.

"She's fallen asleep curled up against me anyway," I explain. "I'll wake her up and give her some Tylenol to help bring down her fever and relieve the aches and pains…she's saying her bones hurt and she's very emotional poor little thing."

"She's definitely sick then. Madison Whitlock, much like her mother, is only quiet and emotional when she's sick," he says laughing but somewhat serious.

"I'll keep trying Alice otherwise I'll see you in an hour, okay?"

"I'll be there," he says, "and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," and I can all but see him smiling.

My smile grows and grows. "I love you too Edward."

**-OoO-**

It's now 5:05pm and in the hour since speaking with Edward I've managed to get a dose of Tylenol into one very sick little girl who has since fallen asleep on me once more, her hot little body causing me to sweat, get in contact with Alice who was stuck in a meeting with her phone on silent and now she was stuck in gridlock traffic following an accident. She wasn't expecting to be home for at least another couple of hours. Now I was just waiting for Edward to arrive and we'd take her home.

I glance down at Maddie her little fingers still gripping my shirt even in her sleep. I gently stroke her hair as she stirs.

Without giving it a second thought I start humming and before long I'm softly singing Songbird by Eva Cassidy, a favourite of my beloved Nanna Swan.

"_...and I wish you all the love in the world, but most of all, I wish it from myself…and the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score, and I love you, I love you, I love you…like never before…"_

Movement from the doorway catches my attention as I finish singing, Maddie now sound asleep once more. Looking up I see Edward leaning against the door frame looking as sexy as all hell in what was fast becoming my favourite look for him; jeans, casual shirt and converse.

"You didn't tell me you could sing," he says looking at me with nothing but love in his eyes.

I shake my head and all but scoff. "I sing in the shower and to the kids but that doesn't mean I'm good at it."

"Bella sweetheart," he begins stepping into the room and around my desk. "I hate to break it to you, but you _can_ in fact sing and you sound beautiful when you do."

I lean my head up towards him indicating that I want him to kiss me, the little sick sleeping beauty in my arms making it rather difficult for me to move to him.

"You look beautiful right now Bella with her in your arms," he whispers before kissing me slowly.

His words and his kiss have an immediate effect on my body, on my emotions. I want this man.

A small cough from the doorway interrupts us and I look to see Ange standing there with a smile from ear to ear plastered across her face.

"Oh," she smirks holding her hands up. "Don't let me interrupt."

I can't help but giggle. "You're just jealous."

"You bet your ass I am girl! My man's not back until Sunday night and it's _killing_ me," she whispers animatedly, flexing her fingers like claws and looking at the ceiling.

Edward and I both laugh as she sighs and leans her head back against the wall.

"So how is she doing? Jess said she was a mess," she explains softly looking over at Maddie.

Rubbing my hand gently over her back I tell both Ange and Edward how she's been, which unfortunately hasn't been good. She's been coughing like she'll lose a lung at any moment, sniffling in her sleep and is fighting a raging temperature. I'd say for sure she's caught the dreaded flu that's been going around. For good measure, Maddie starts coughing again as I'm speaking.

"We should get her home," I say turning to Edward. "Can you take her for me please? I'll grab her things and mine."

I spin in my chair to face him, slowly releasing my shirt from her grasp. When Edward leans down and gently pulls her from me she stirs but he settles her, holding her close to him and whispering in her ear, kissing her head softly. I melt inside; he's a natural.

I'm swept away by images of Edward cradling a newborn baby girl, chasing a toddler, hugging a gorgeous little girl who lovingly calls him Daddy, who then turns to me and calls out Mommy, go get Mommy.

I look at Edward and he's looking at me somewhat strangely. His lips are moving but I can't hear him.

"What…what did you say?" I stammer.

He looks at me questioningly. "You sure you're okay? Where'd you just go?"

I shake my head to clear the fog of my little day dream. "I'm fine, I'm fine just… thinking…it's okay, never mind," I spit out hurriedly. "Let's get Miss Maddie home."

He eyes me speculatively but agrees.

I organise to leave my car with Angela considering we came together, both of us on middle shift today.

"Can I stay at yours tonight?" I ask Edward as we move to leave, Angela next to him holding open the door.

He smiles that panty dropping smile that has both Ange and I swooning. I swear no woman is immune to his charms.

"I don't know, can you?" he teases.

I stare back at him, pursing my lips.

"Well, you do have a spare room…" I say, flirting right back.

"Spare room my ass, you'll be sleeping in my bed woman," he says trying his hardest to keep the humour out of his voice. He clearly likes the idea, I mean the last time I stayed the night was not even by choice. I fell asleep on his overly comfortable lounge after our disastrous dinner date and run in with Victoria James. Since then he'd simply stayed at mine.

I look at Ange who is looking between the two of us and smiling broadly; I can see how happy she is for me. Hell I'm happy for me.

"Guess I'm staying then," I say to Ange returning her smile.

I watch as Edward moves closer to her and leans down planting a kiss on her cheek, her face blushing the reddest of reds; I mean it was a blush to rival even mine.

"Have a good night Ange, I'll see you later," he says smiling as he leaves heading for his car knowing exactly what he's done.

_Cheeky bastard…_

"Edward Cullen just kissed me…on the cheek…but he kissed me," she whispers somewhere between shocked and excited. "He can do that anytime," she swoons.

"Whoa there swoony," I laugh as I grab hold of her shoulders to hold her up.

She seems to float back to earth, shaking her head.

"God Isabella Swan, I am one jealous woman right now," she sighs. "If you don't do him, I will."

I smack her arm, "Angela!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she says holding up her hands. "But damn girl, he's just…"

I look out the door as Edward reaches his Audi and goes about strapping Maddie into her seat.

"Perfect…" I finish for her.

"Yeah," she says quietly. "He is. I'm so happy for you Bells, so happy."

I pull her into a hug, thanking her.

"I'll see you tomorrow at some point. Love you always Ange," I call out as I walk away.

She smiles brightly, "and forever Bells!"

**-OoO-**

It had just gone 9pm and poor Alice was still about 30 minutes away, the accident on the freeway a shocker that was having repercussions all over the city; the news showing just how chaotic and banked up the traffic was. Jasper had called to check in on Maddie as well. Not much has changed. Edward had given her a tepid bath after she had coughed so much she had thrown up all over me. Thank goodness I always take a bag with spare clothes to work with me in the event of such moments and equally as lucky, we had just walked in the door and so were standing on the tiles when she'd vomited. Much easier to clean up that's for sure. After putting my work uniform on to wash and enjoying a brief, but much needed shower, I returned downstairs to find Edward on the lounge with Maddie snuggled into him. Following much convincing on my part, I managed to get her to swallow some watered down fruit juice and another dose of Tylenol. We were now sitting on the lounge together, Edward at one end with Maddie sprawled out, me at the other eating some scrambled eggs I had whipped up for my very late dinner, Edward opting for fruit loops, big kid that he was.

"So," he began quietly around a mouthful of fruit loops. "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about this afternoon?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me," he says scooping up another spoonful of cereal.

_Hmmm…lie or tell the truth? No secrets remember…_

"Well um…I…I," I stammered not quite knowing how to say what I wanted to say without scaring the crap out of him.

_Ah, what the hell…_

"Seeing you holding Maddie, the way you calmed her down, how she looked so small in your arms I...I found myself imagining you…imagining you holding a newborn baby girl...our baby girl," I finish quietly.

"Bella…" he replied.

I shake my head before gathering up my bowl. "I'm sorry, I um…it was just a moment, I mean every woman has them, right?" I offer quickly not even meeting his gaze and escaping to the kitchen where I hastily wash out my bowl before taking down my Sylvester mug and flipping the switch on the coffee machine. Moving over to the fridge I take out the milk and then move back to the bench to get the sugar ready; I need to keep busy, distract myself.

I don't even hear him enter the kitchen, gentle arms suddenly wrapping themselves around me and I jump slightly.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking this afternoon, standing in the doorway… what I think about every time I see you with Maddie, with the kids at work?" he asks quietly.

"What's that?" I ask quietly, nervously.

"Watching you, listening to you sing to Maddie this afternoon…I think I fell in love with you even more. The way you held her, comforted her; her little fingers clinging to your shirt. I started thinking," he says as one of his hands slides down to sit over my stomach. "I started thinking how beautiful you would look carrying _our_ children; barefoot and pregnant, complaining about swollen feet and back pain," he laughed.

"Don't forget the mood swings, hot flushes, stretch marks, oh and of course the morning sickness that has a tendency to last all day," I added laughing as well, Edward's ability to relax me very welcome.

"Baby, I'll take it all; I'll take it all with you. But that's what I think about, more often than not these days. I think about you, me and a family. I know it's only been a few months but that's what I imagine. You're my future Bella Swan."

I turn around to face him and I'm floored by the love and sincerity I see in his eyes.

"I love you sweet girl," he whispers before kissing me torturously slow, my body igniting into flames under his touch. God I want this man.

"Edward I want-"

"I'm here, Edward, Bella?" calls a frazzled sounding Alice from the direction of the front door.

"In here," answers Edward stroking my hair as he looks at me expectantly.

I involuntarily shiver as a loud rumble outside can be felt.

"First it's goddamn traffic and now there's a storm about to unleash its ugly head," says Alice exasperatingly as she enters the kitchen where Edward and I stand face to face holding hands, the coffee machine brewing away behind us.

"Oh God, coffee," she says like she's discovered treasure. "I'll have a-"

She's interrupted by another loud clap of thunder and lightning from outside. The sound of Maddie screaming from the lounge has us all running.

"Hey sweetie, it's okay, Mommy's here," soothes Alice scooping up a terrified looking Maddie.

I stare out the window as another bolt of lightning illuminates the sky above the twinkling lights of Los Angeles below, Edward's surrounding floor to ceiling windows offering uninterrupted views. Alice had been right when she said I'd be blown away by the view from Edward's house. It was truly breathtaking.

I pull my attention away from the view and listen in as Edward fills Alice in on Maddie's afternoon and so forth.

"What time was her last dose of Tylenol, about 20 minutes ago?" Edward asks me.

I glance at my watch. "Yeah, she's pretty much just slept all afternoon so she should be okay for a while, if not until morning if you're lucky."

Alice sighs, turning her head to kiss a now calmer but awake Maddie on the head. "My poor little baby girl. We'll go home and you can sleep with Mommy in her bed, okay?"

Maddie answers with a little nod and a sniffle as Alice rubs her hand up and down her back.

I gather up Maddie's things as Edward talks to Alice, leading her to the front door. Just as she's about to step out, another crash of thunder and lightning roars, little Maddie screaming once more.

"Are you sure you don't want to just crash here the night, stay out of this," asks Edward pointing outside.

She thanks him for the offer but she's only ten minutes away, they'll be fine plus it'll mean Maddie can sleep until whenever and she can follow up with some phone calls.

"Call us if you need anything," I say as she starts the car, the window sliding down.

She smiles warmly and holds her hand out for mine which I offer. She grasps my hand, giving it a squeeze. "Thank you, sweetie. Thank you both for looking after my little girl."

After some final goodbyes and a few _I love you's_ to a sleepy Maddie, we're left alone.

**-OoO-**

"You still want that coffee?" asks Edward quietly, my hand in his as he leads me back inside the house.

I shake my head tiredly explaining that I'm going to text Angela and make sure she's okay.

He kisses me quickly, catching me off guard.

"I'll be right back," he says and then he's gone, taking the stairs two at a time.

Five minutes later I'm standing in front of one of the large floor to ceiling windows in Edward's lounge room watching the lightning flash before me, the lights of Los Angeles still twinkling below. I feel like I'm on top of the world up here. I feel safe like no-one can hurt me; I'm in Edward's castle, the thick black fence and imposing gate at the foot of the driveway holding out the downsides to reality.

Right now I was enjoying the upside; I was loved by a wonderful man who wanted exactly what I did. He treated me like a princess, respected me, saw me as his equal and wanted to lay the world at my feet. He is everything I have ever wanted plus more.

I know he's behind me before I feel his warm hands slide over my torso, one sliding gently up and under the hem of my cotton t-shirt. Even with the storm raging outside it's not cold, it's just comfortable.

"What's going through that gorgeous head of yours?" he asks softly, his breath tickling my ear as he speaks.

My body reacts instantly to his touch, the need, the desire I've been feeling igniting even more. I want him; I need him.

I swallow down the nerves that are nipping at my feelings of desire. I'm ready for this; I _want_ this like I've never wanted before. I want Edward to love me.

I turn slowly in his arms, my movements causing his hand beneath my shirt to slide across my stomach and around to my back, gentle fingers tickling my skin. I come face to face with his chest, still bare from his shower. I hesitate for only a second before leaning forward and placing a lingering kiss over his heart.

I hear his sharp intake of breath above me.

"I love you," I whisper as I look up and meet his gaze.

Using his free hand he tucks away the stray tendrils that have fallen from my now almost fully dry hair.

"Not as much as I love you, sweet girl," he answers smiling.

My insides coil deliciously as I'm bombarded by his touch, his words and the intoxicating scent that is Edward.

_You want this…we want this…_ says my sub-conscious bouncing on the edge of her seat.

My heart pounding even though I'm sure of my decision, I take his hand in mine and pulling him slowly I make my way towards the stairs, switching off the lights as we pass.

He doesn't say a word as we ascend the stairs, simply letting me lead the way. I lead us down the large open corridor towards his bedroom on shaky knees, my stomach full of butterflies, and my heart rapidly making its way to my mouth as it thumps a dramatic and uneven beat.

I keep walking until we are standing face to face before his enormous bed; I mean it's huge.

I can feel my nerves creeping back.

"Bella, you're shaking," says Edward softly, the concern in his voice simply reaffirming that I've made the right decision.

The thunder and lightning continues battering outside, every now and then the room illuminated by the thrilling light show.

"Bella-"

I press my fingers to his lips, silencing him.

Swallowing down my growing nervousness I step forward so our bodies are touching.

"Please Edward," I all but whisper. "Make love to me."

I watch as his eyes widen momentarily before they fix upon mine, searching.

I move my fingers from his lips and down his chest before coming to rest over his heart.

"Please," I whisper once more, almost pleading.

I watch as he seems to engage in some sort of internal war with himself.

"Please Edward…"

He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against mine. We stand like this for what feels like minutes, but in reality have been mere moments. I feel him lift his head from mine and I glance up at him from beneath my lashes to find him gazing intently down at me, his eyes full of desire.

My muscles clench deliciously; a combination of pleasure and pain, my body aching for his touch. He raises his hand slowly to my face, caressing it gently before his fingers move down to my lips, my chin, and the column of my throat, searing me with his touch.

"Promise me you'll tell me to stop if I hurt you, promise me Bella," he implores.

I nod before managing to find my voice. "I promise."

My body is on fire and he's barely touched me. He pulls me closer to him, placing the gentlest of kisses on my parted lips. Gentle kisses soon turn deeper, more passionate as we both pour everything we're feeling into this moment. His fingers work at my hair tie, releasing my hair causing to cascade down over my shoulders. I'm so lost in his touch.

"So beautiful…"

I all but whimper as his touch disappears from my neck and hair only to feel his hands slide slowly beneath the hem of my cotton shirt. His fingers burn a trail from my waist up to beneath my breasts before breaking our kiss pulling my shirt over my head, tossing it to the side.

For the first time I'm not embarrassed. I feel confident. The look of need and desire pooling in his eyes making me feel wanted. He makes me feel…sexy. I smile when I hear him groan as he fingers the pink bow in the middle of my bra, all black lace and pink ribbon woven delicately through the cups.

I groan as he begins placing feather light kisses down my neck and across my shoulders, his hands grazing my breasts. My muscles tighten even further as I watch him drop to his knees. He grabs my hips nipping his way from one hip bone to the other, my hands in his hair.

"Ah," I groan.

My hands stay in his hair, pulling gently as I try to quiet my too-loud breathing. He gazes up at me, his eyes scorching. His hands reach up and undo the button on my pants, and he leisurely pulls down the zipper. Without taking his eyes off mine, his hands move beneath the waistband, skimming me and moving to my behind. His hands glide slowly down over my backside to my thighs, my pants slipping from my legs and pooling at my feet. I cannot look away. He stops and licks his lips, never breaking eye contact. He leans forward and presses a lingering kiss just above my panties. I feel him. _There_.

I take in the look of pleasure on his face and I practically convulse. He reaches behind me, tugging hard at the duvet causing it to slip off the end of the bed. Rising, he takes me in his arms, kissing me senseless. Soon I'm being laid down gently on the bed, Edward hovering over me.

"You're so goddamn beautiful, you know that?" he says softly his eyes raking over my almost naked body.

I'm wound so tight I'm fearful I could snap at any moment. I need more. I need him to touch me.

"Show me," I whisper, surprised by the seductive tone to my voice but equally thrilled as Edward groans audibly before capturing my mouth once more.

His kisses are slow and passionate yet torturous, but god does it feel good. His hands make quick work of my bra as it quickly joins my discarded t-shirt at the foot of the bed. His mouth moves deliciously down my throat before he begins a dual assault on my breasts, my chest heaving.

"Oh god," I moan loudly not caring.

I'm so caught up in the sensations coursing through my body that I don't notice his fingers find their way into my panties. He thrusts his finger inside me, and I cry out as he does it again and again. Harder and harder he pushes. God it feels incredible.

"Edward…" I moan as he continues.

I feel like I'm on fire.

"I want to hear you, baby," he mumbles as his lips leave a blazing trail from my breasts to my dripping core, my panties joining the pile on the floor.

I almost fly off the bed as his tongue starts to slowly circle my clitoris as his hands hold down my thighs.

"Aargh!" I moan as my body bows and convulses at the feeling of his tongue on me.

He swirls his tongue around and around, again and again. I'm losing all sense of self. My legs go rigid as he slips his finger inside me once more and I hear him growl.

He moves his finger in a wide circle, stretching me, pulling at me, his tongue mirroring his actions, around and around. I groan. It is too much. My body begs for relief; I can no longer deny it. I let go, losing all coherent thought as my orgasm seizes me, that wound too tight coil snapping again and again. _Holy shit_.

I am panting and trying desperately to get my breathing under control once more, my body still floating on cloud nine.

I look on through hooded eyes as Edward stands and removes his pants, leaving him gloriously naked; my own personal Adonis.

I can't help the thrill and equal trepidation that fills me as I glance down at his throbbing cock. The guy isn't lacking that's for sure.

He's smiling softly at me as he climbs back onto the bed and hovers over me, his eyes locking with mine.

"Are you sure you want this?" he whispers softly. "Because god Bella, I don't think I'll be able to stop once we start. I want you so much."

His tone is not conceited. It's full of concern, of worry; worry for me.

I reach up and move the hair that has fallen out of his eyes silently hoping that he will never cut it; I love how disorderly it always looks.

"I've never wanted this moment with anyone," I begin softly. "Not until you walked into my life. I want this. I've never been surer."

I lift myself and kiss him, loving once more how his lips feel on mine. "Love me, Edward."

His body covering mine forces me down gently. I watch as he stretches for the bedside table, his intent clear.

"No, Edward," I say quickly.

He looks at me, confusion etched on his face, his arm still outstretched.

"Bella-"

I shake my head. "I don't want you to wear…I only want to feel you…please."

He's quiet for a moment and I begin to worry.

"It doesn't have to be like that…I mean…if you…if you'd prefer well I'd understand-"

Fingers upon my lips silence me, a smirking Edward hovering above me once more.

"Stop talking," he says.

I stare back, swallowing loudly and nod.

"You never fail to surprise me sweet girl," he adds. "I hate the fuckers anyway."

I can't stifle the giggle that erupts. "Aptly named," I answer.

My giggles are quickly subdued and replaced my moaning as Edward's fingers tease me, stretching me, filling me once more.

"You're so wet, Bella," he says his voice almost a growl. "I want to take this slowly. I don't want to hurt you more than it will."

"It's okay, I promise. Just please," I beg, sounding desperate.

"Jesus Bella," he growls as his fingers slip from inside me. "Put your legs around me baby," he orders softly and I obey, my body on auto-pilot desperately seeking out another release.

_My god, what this man does to me_.

"I love you Bella, god I love you," he murmurs softly his eyes closing briefly as I feel him position himself at my wet centre, the head of his erection pushing gently inside.

I look up into his face, his gorgeous features illuminated by the light show still raging outside.

"I love you too, Edward, so much," I offer breathlessly.

He leans down and kisses me lovingly before pushing his hips forward and in one swift motion, rips through my virginity.

"Aargh!" I cry out as I feel a weird pinching sensation deep inside me, my hands gripping Edward's forearms.

I open my eyes, Edward above me, mouth parted slightly, his breathing laboured as he groans.

"God, baby, you're so tight. Are you okay?"

All I can do is nod, my eyes wide and my hands still gripping his forearms. I feel so full. He stays still, letting me acclimatize to the intrusive, overwhelming feeling of him inside me. I can see the extent of his efforts to stay still written all across his face from the way his brow creases slightly to his laboured breathing.

I want him to move. I want to feel him.

"I'm okay…please," I whimper pleading.

He eases back with exquisite slowness, closing his eyes and groaning as he thrusts into me again. I cry out a second time although this time, the pleasure outweighing the pain. He stills again.

"More?" he whispers after a few moments, his voice raw.

"Yes," I breathe.

He does it once more, and stills again.

I groan loudly, my body accepting him. Oh, god how I want this.

"Again," he breathes.

"Yes." It's a plea.

He moves again, but this time he doesn't stop. He shifts so his weight is partially on me, holding me down the rest supported by his elbow as his right hand sweeps down and gently bends my leg at the knee, pushing it up towards my chest.

"Oh my god," I cry as this new angle allows Edward to thrust deeper inside of me.

He continues slowly at first, easing himself in and out of me. As I grow more accustomed to the alien feeling, my hips move tentatively up to meet his.

"Fuck…Bella…I can't," he all but growls out as his speed increases.

I feel my body igniting rapidly, my insides tightening deliciously as he once again picks up speed, a relentless but oh so welcome rhythm, and I keep up, meeting him thrust for thrust.

I was expecting pain, more pain. All there is now is pleasure. Sweet, torturous, body tingling pleasure and I want more of it.

He lunges forward and kisses me hard. He shifts his body slightly causing him to touch even deeper inside of me. I feel it start building within me, my muscles tightening. My body quivers, bows; a sheen of sweat gathering over me. _Oh my god_ … I didn't know it would feel like this … didn't know it could feel as good as this. My thoughts are scattering, there is only sensation; only Edward, only me. I stiffen.

"Come for me, baby," he says breathlessly, and I unravel at his words, exploding around him as I climax, shattering into a million tiny pieces beneath him. His thrusts continue, sending me past cloud nine as bolt after bolt of lightning illuminates the room, thunder making the ground shake. Through the haze I hear him call out my name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he empties himself into me.

I am still panting, trying to slow my breathing, my heart thumping in my chest; I fear it could punch through at any moment. I open my eyes, and Edward has his forehead pressed again mine, his eyes closed, his breathing as equally ragged as my own. After a few moments his eyes flicker open and he's gazing down at me, his eyes dark yet soft. I'm revelling in the fact that he is still inside of me.

"Wow…" I whisper unable to hold the smile at bay.

A huge smirk erupts on Edward's face. "Baby girl, _wow_, is a fucking understatement," he laughs.

My inner goddess is doing her happy dance, her pom poms waving about madly.

"Really?" I venture.

"Really," he answers kissing me fiercely. "That right there Bella, was fucking incredible. I've never come so hard in my life…and I can't wait to come that hard again," he grins wickedly.

I can't stop smiling. I'm sure I resemble one of those clowns at the fair, but honestly, I couldn't care less.

I wince slightly as he pulls out and flops down next to me.

"You okay, baby?" he asks, kissing my shoulder.

"I can't believe I waited this long to do that," I say, my body and mind still recovering.

He glares at me, head propped up as he lies on his side facing me. "Well I'm fucking glad you did," he says his tone serious yet playful at the same time. "The idea of someone else touching you like this," he adds, his fingers tracing soft circles around my nipples causing me to gasp. "The thought of someone else making love to you…it has me thinking thoughts that would ultimately land me in a cell."

I can't help but laugh at the petulant look on his gorgeous face.

"I love you, you silly man. I have no desire for any man but you to touch me," I say pulling him to me and hugging him close. "Thank you. Thank you for loving me. It was…it was everything and so much more than I ever thought it would be."

He lifts his head, kissing me slowly, tenderly.

"I've never felt anything like it Bella…it's never been so intense, so…fucking good," he says dropping his head as he realises what he's said.

I run my fingers through his hair as a comforting gesture. That was his past.

"Maybe Alice was right all these years," he says quietly before lifting his eyes to mine. "Sex is indescribable…so much better when it's with someone you love."

_How did I get so lucky?_

My heart swells. "I think she might be onto something," I whisper.

"Mmhhmm…" he murmurs, kissing my chest.

"Maybe…maybe we could put her theory to the test...again," I say quietly. For a moment, I think I see a fleeting look of relief on his face, before a look of desire quickly takes its place.

"You're not too sore?" he asks concerned, a small smile playing on his lips.

I shake my head. I feel tender, yes. But the thought of him inside me again has my inner goddess doing cartwheels.

"Well then," he says smiling that panty dropping smile of his. "What the lady wants…"

_**UNTIL NEXT TIME…**_

***Hides behind her computer***

**So…your thoughts? I love reading your reviews!**

**When I first read 50 Shades there were many elements of Ana's first time that reflected my own and…and well…E.L James wrote it a hell of a lot better than I ever could so I borrowed her words. All credit to her…although I did throw in a few of my own for good measure. **

**Oh and if I got the temperature conversion wrong…I apologise. I'm pretty sure 101.3 is the equivalent of like 38.5 over here…and that's a bit hot for the old body, especially a little one.**

**So things are pretty good right now…but will it last? Up next...**

**What's hiding around the corner for our loved up couple? How will Edward and Charlie's first meeting go? Will Charlie's beloved shotgun make an appearance? How will Bella take to seeing her picture in magazines etc... and will she make it to her first Hollywood event?**

**Please, please, please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters etc...all belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer and Summit. I just wanted to play with them a bit Happy Reading**

**I'm so sorry about the long wait for an update. I really have no reason for the delay other than a bad case of writers block. I just couldn't get this chapter right and to be honest, I'm still not 100% happy but I just needed to get it out and move on. I know where this story ends but the journey to that point is taking longer, much longer than I thought it would. I sincerely appreciate all of your reviews and follows etc. They really do mean a lot and I truly hope that you'll stick with me.**

**Here's to hoping you enjoy this Chapter. Any and all mistakes are my own…Please review as I love to hear your thoughts. **

**We Met by Chance**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

"Ticket, please?" requests the clearly bored check-in clerk from behind his desk, his hand held out, his eyes not even looking up from the screen.

I hand over my ticket and driver's license as I.D. I'm hoping for a window seat if at all possible.

"It would seem you've been upgraded to first class Miss Swan."

I stare at him dumbly. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You're ticket has been upgraded to First Class. If you'd like to go through to the first class lounge and wait for your flight there…" He seems to have woken some-what and is now beaming and fussing over me like I'm someone important.

"Surely there's some mistake. Can you check again, please?"

"No, no mistake." He checks his computer screen again. "Isabella Swan, upgrade." He beams at me once more as he offers me my boarding pass.

I take it from his hand and somewhat begrudgingly and nervously, make my way towards the first class lounge muttering under my breath. There is only one person who could have done this.

Edward.

Seth had cancelled our original tickets on Thursday. I'd insisted on re-booking my own flight for early Saturday morning, returning Tuesday morning rather than Monday as originally planned. Reaching into my brand new handbag courtesy of the Alice Cullen-Whitlock collection, the only item that would have me seem anywhere near worthy of belonging in a first class lounge, I pull out my phone.

*_I told you not to spend any money on me. You told me you wouldn't.*_

One hour later I'm sitting alone in an overly comfortable chair and am nervously sipping a chilled glass of champagne while smartly dressed businessmen and random celebrities who I recognise mingle. I'm the outsider.

Deep down I know he only wants what's best for me, he wants to spoil me. But I feel so out of place here. Maybe if Edward was with me I'd feel differently. But he's not and he's supposed to be.

I realise then that a large part of my anger is due to that very reason. Last minute re-shoots for a magazine promotion for _Out of Sight _meant that Edward would now have to take a later flight, hence the need for Seth to cancel our original tickets. It also meant that while I was sitting alone, uncomfortable and miserable on an aircraft, Edward would be doing god knows what with Tanya Denali.

It has been just over a month since we've had anything to do with Tanya or Mike for that matter, and for the latter I felt bad. Mike truly seemed to have outgrown his teenage immaturity and was now, from what I'd seen during our brief interactions, quite the level headed gentleman if you will. That said something still felt off. It was something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Maybe it was simply my old demons trying to weasel their way through my new found confidence. Maybe it was just jealousy?

My jealous streak had reared its ugly head in the days following our amazing night together when he'd told me he'd be shooting a love scene soon on the set of _Safe Haven_. The thought of him in bed with another woman had me feeling nauseous, make-believe or not. We'd made love twice that night and in-spite of the dull and slightly uncomfortable ache between my legs the following morning, we spent the morning exploring one another some more before relaxing in Edward's oversized bathroom spa. I couldn't get enough of the man; we couldn't get enough of each other. Sex with Edward had quickly become an addiction. He frequently joked that I'd become sex mad and insatiable.

My phone beeping loudly from my handbag pulls me back to the present, while garnering the attention of much of the first class lounge. I sink further into the oversized lounge.

My heart skips a beat as Edward's name flashes across the screen. I open it and immediately feel somewhat guilty and a little childish.

_*You're mad at me. I'm sorry. I only wanted you to be comfortable and it was kind of my way of saying sorry again for not being there with you. I love you E x*_

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. American Airlines Flight AA76 to Seattle invites all First Class Passengers to commence boarding."

I look up towards the door on the far right of the room. A stunning looking blonde air hostess without a hair out of place stands to the side of a small desk, scanner in her hand, as other passengers in the lounge make their way towards her.

I send a quick text back to Edward telling him I love him and that I'm sorry too. I'll get settled on the plane and email him.

Reaching the front of the queue I hand over my boarding pass uncertainly. Blonde Barbie looks me up and down as she takes the shaking piece of paper out of my hand. It's evident she's judging me.

"Miss…Swan," she says with a sense of disdain. "Welcome to Flight AA76, please follow the corridor to the left for boarding. A hostess will show you to your seat."

Thankfully the second hostess to greet me is genuinely friendly and directs me politely to my seat next to the window on the right of the plane. I silently hope that _Bitch Barbie_ will not be making this flight.

I spend the next few minutes getting settled before stowing my handbag into the overhead locker. I sit back and watch the throngs of business and economy class passengers stagger through to their respective seats, my sense of unease heightening. I mean really let's face it I couldn't afford this seat on a good week. This was all part of being a part of the world that was Edward Cullen.

Glancing at the empty seat to my left I can't help the pang of disappointed that hits. Is this how life with Edward would always be? Would I need to accept that his career would often come first even if it was through no fault of his own? _Geez, you're talking like you're already married. He's with her anyway…not you._ My inner demons have awoken all thanks to my sombre mood.

I over hear the polite hostess inform the passengers seated behind me that we would be departing in a few moments. In a bid to push aside my loneliness and disappointment at arriving at Charlie's minus Edward, I stand and pull my handbag from the overhead locker with the purpose of grabbing my beloved copy of _Pride and Prejudice _butgroan as it slips from my hands, the contents spilling onto the vacant seat and floor in front of me. I scramble to collect it all as I notice that _Bitch Barbie_ has in fact made the flight and is staring at me with a half masked look of annoyance before something to her right outside of the cabin catches her attention. I notice her whole demeanour change. I take the distraction as my chance to gather up the last of my belongings before she marches over and orders me off the flight for breaching some first class commandment.

I run through a mental check list before realising what's missing. I check again. _No_.

I'm on my hands and knees in the vast space between my seat and those in front searching frantically, positive that at any minute _Bitch Barbie_ would be tapping her standard issue black heels in my face demanding an explanation.

Suddenly I still with my back to the window as a sleek pair of black dress shoes appear in front of me.

_Male…definitely male._

The owner bends before me.

"Why little lady, I do believe you dropped these," says a voice laden with a Southern drawl.

Embarrassed beyond belief I glance up and see my missing box of tampons being held out towards me.

_Those hands…_

I chance further embarrassment by raking my eyes slowly over the man before me who is clad in a striking black suit. I gasp when my eyes reach his face.

"Edward...what are you…"

I melt as he smiles at me. "I couldn't let you go by yourself."

"But the photo shoot-"

"It's not where I need to be, where I need to be is here, with you."

My heart swells. My inner self has jumped up from her sour position on the lounge and is now shaking her pom poms like a crazy woman.

"That and someone needs to hold your hand when we take off and land, and well if I'm being honest, I really don't like the idea of some random stranger touching my girl," he says grimacing.

I smile shyly as I tuck my hair behind my ears.

"Besides, you're a little more emotional at the moment," he adds shaking the small box of runaway tampons to highlight his point. "Who knows what you'll do," he laughs.

I try to look as serious and offended as possible but I'm so happy he's here with me that I fail miserably.

"Give me those you bastard," I laugh snatching the box from his hand and return them to my handbag along with the no longer needed book. I take a seat as Edward stows my bag away once more along with his own which I hadn't noticed before. I grimace as _Bitch Barbie _makes a beeline for Edward, chest pushed out and if I'm not mistaken an extra button undone on her way too tight uniform.

"Can I help you Mr. Cullen?" she says somewhat seductively.

Edward closes the overhead locker before answering, flashing her only his polite and patient smile. "We're good, thanks."

I watch with amusement as her smile falters as he takes his seat next to me.

Clearly not satisfied and overly happy with Edward's response, she leans in to strike again only this time touching Edward's designer suit clad shoulder. "Are you sure, champagne, orange juice…hot towel?"

I can't help but roll my eyes as she flirts outrageously with Edward. I smile as Edward takes my hand in his, entwining our fingers before raising them to his lips before planting a lingering kiss on my wrist. I can't help my body's instant response, my insides coiling deliciously, nor can I help the gratifying smirk that makes its way across my face as _Bitch Barbie_ gasps audibly her hand leaving Edward's shoulder.

"You want anything sweetheart?" he asks flashing me that panty dropping smile of his. I take a deep breath in an attempt to keep myself from being dazzled. It only partially helps as I mutter something that sounds like orange juice.

"Two orange juices please," says Edward politely.

I try in vain to suppress a giggle as _Bitch Barbie_ stutters a response and walks away dejected. _Serves her right_. My inner self is very pleased and smug.

**-OoO-**

It doesn't take long for people, specifically woman and teenage girls, to notice Edward as we enter the International terminal at Sea Tac. We stroll through the crowds, Edward carrying his overnight bag and pulling my small suitcase behind him. I smile as I recall Edward's comments as we disembarked our flight. He'd been quite shocked that my small suitcase was my only luggage. _"God when you fly with Alice we all end up hauling suitcase after suitcase off the baggage carousel."_

Our flight had been relatively uneventful minus _Bitch Barbie's_ initial flirting with Edward. Maggie, the second and much friendlier hostess had taken over serving us, _Bitch Barbie_ steering clear much to my delight.

We were now standing in the small queue to check in for our connecting flight to Port Angeles where we'd pick up our rental and make the hour long drive to Forks. I'm wrapped in Edward's embrace as we wait our turn, a stocky man ahead of us arguing with the check-in clerk.

"Excuse me, ah Edward?" comes a small and very nervous voice from behind us.

We both turn our heads and find a group of teenage girls barely containing their excitement, pieces of paper and cameras at the ready. The young girl with braces stood directly before us looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey," answers Edward casually offering up a reassuring smile. The young girl visibly relaxes.

"Could we um…we were just wondering if we…um could get a photo…um with you, maybe?" She's glancing back and forth between Edward and myself.

Her nervousness reminds me so much of myself and I warm to her instantly.

"Would you like me to take it for you, then you're all in the picture?" I offer gently.

Her head nods so fast as she hands over the camera, I'm instantly worried it's going to fall off. Edward just laughs quietly before releasing me and giving the poor girl heart failure by wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her the short distance to her friends. I can't help but smile as I look at Edward towering over the top of all six girls, each of whom look like they're about to faint. Edward doesn't disappoint and flashes his panty dropping smile as I capture a moment that I'm sure these girls will be obsessing over for days, weeks and even months to come.

"There you go, all done," I smile handing the shy girl back her camera as Edward returns to my side.

One of the other girls, the oldest looking of the group suddenly asks who I am. I hesitate. She's not left waiting long as Edward pulls me close and kisses my hair.

"Next," calls the check-in clerk indicating our turn.

"My girlfriend," answers Edward straight to the point and smiling. "Enjoy your day girls."

I smile politely. "Have a safe flight."

Even as we approach the desk and the hustle and bustle of the terminal greets my ears, I can still hear their gasps, "Oh my god's" and giggling as they walk away. I'm also aware of the flash of a camera.

"How long until that news is all over Twitter?" I ask surprisingly without a care in the world as I hand over mine and Edward's documents.

I'm rewarded with a snort of sorts. "Oh I'd give it maybe five minutes tops."

**-OoO-**

The remainder of our journey to Forks went off without a hitch. We encountered a few more fans at Sea-Tac but they were all harmless. We were now about fifteen minutes from Charlie's, the weather now dreary and cold, a vast change from the sun and heat of Los Angeles.

"Well you weren't lying about the rain," laughed Edward from the driver seat of our silver Ford Focus rental. He had insisted upon driving leaving me the role of navigator. I was starting to think he didn't trust my driving given that he always seemed to be the one to drive.

"This is nothing, this is just light rain. Wait until there's a storm," I answer glumly earning a chuckle from Edward.

"It's just a bit of rain Bella."

I can't help but scoff.

"Just a _bit_ of rain? I'll be sure to ask you in a couple of days if you feel the same way."

He just laughs and we continue on the last leg of the Olympic Highway. Before long we are turning into Charlie's street my childhood home coming into view, its white exterior looking in need of some tender loving care and a fresh coat of paint. My old tyre swing that Charlie had made for me when I was just a little girl moving slightly in the gradually increasing wind, memories of summers past flooding back. Being the local Chief of Police didn't exactly allow Charlie to rake in the big bucks, but he always found a way to make sure I had fun; I never went without.

"This is it, the Police cruiser in the driveway," I say quietly.

We sit in silence for a moment before I turn to look at Edward. He's looking at me expectantly.

"What?"

"As much as you detest the weather, you loved it here as a child, didn't you?" he smiles.

"I loved being with Charlie. I love my Dad very much," I whisper a lone tear escaping down my cheek.

Edward reaches over, catching it with his thumb.

"He's very important to you and what's important to you, is important to me," he says gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Shall we head inside?"

As Edward gathers our bags out of the trunk I take a moment to pull myself together, Edward's words so touching and reassuring.

The front door opens as we approach the steps, Charlie appearing in the doorway.

"Dad," I cry out and somehow miraculously make it up the steps and into Charlie's arms. It has been too long between visits.

"Hey Bells, I missed ya kid," he says wrapping me in his arms.

"I missed you too Dad," I whisper desperately holding the tears at bay. I could stay like this for hours.

I pull back and turn to find Edward standing off to the right, our bags at his feet. He smiles encouragingly at me, he seems so calm.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Edward," I say beginning the introductions. "Edward this is my Dad, Charlie."

Edward moves first offering his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Chief Swan. Bella talks about you all the time."

I watch as Charlie eye's Edward up and down. It feels much longer than the few seconds it takes for Charlie to reciprocate; I'm nervous I'll have to step in.

"Edward," responds Charlie, the tone of his voice almost a warning as he shakes Edward's extended hand.

We stand in awkward silence for a moment before anyone speaks.

"Well," says Charlie gruffly. "We should probably head inside before the storm hits. It's supposed to be a rough one."

The air is filled with yet more awkward silence as the door closes behind us, Charlie standing with his hands in his pockets shifting slightly on his feet. It's very clear that the next few days are going to be very long. I close my eyes and take a breath before breaking through the growing silence.

"So, Dad, we're just going to put our bags down and then I'll get started on some dinner?"

I'd hoped to be here much earlier but we'd stopped for lunch in Port Angeles and spent a little while looking around, Edward going relatively unnoticed.

I watch as Charlie eye's up Edward once again, no doubt thinking about making Edward sleep on the couch.

"No Dad," I say simply. Edward looks momentarily confused before understanding registers on his face.

"Bella, I can sleep-"

"No."

"Bella-"

"No Edward, you're not sleeping on the couch and that's the end of it," I snap as I grab my overnight bag from Edward and begin hauling it up the stairs.

"She's a stubborn one when she wants to be," murmurs Charlie just loud enough for me to hear.

I hear Edward chuckle and agree much to my annoyance.

About twenty minutes later our things are unpacked and I've made my way into Charlie's small kitchen – it has nothing on Edward's vast and elaborate kitchen – although I'm still agitated from Edward and my small argument in my bedroom over where he should sleep. Apparently Edward didn't want to disrespect Charlie or give him any more reason to thoroughly dislike him. I had argued that I'm not a child anymore and Charlie needs to realise that and just because we'd be sleeping in the same bed it didn't necessarily mean we'd be _doing_ anything. Edward had made it clear that we _wouldn't_ be _doing_ anything. I had then stormed off like the child I said I was no longer. I was putting my snappy mood down to hormones.

After rummaging through the fridge, freezer and cupboards I've thrown together a lasagne and salad. I would definitely have to head to the local store if we wanted to eat for the next two days. Charlie had never been one for cooking instead preferring take-out or a meal at the local Forks Diner. I finish setting the table and head towards the lounge only to find Charlie lounging in his favourite armchair cleaning his shotgun. I glance over to Edward who strangely enough seems comfortable.

"Dad, you promised," I say somewhere between annoyed and exasperated.

"Oh Bells, lighten up. Edward and I got to talking and he mentioned he had gone hunting a few times with his grandfather in good ol' England and well I thought I'd share some of my own stories, you know, with old Betsy here," he says smiling innocently and gesturing towards his beloved gun. "Isn't that right Edward?"

I don't believe him for a minute.

"We're all good Bella," says Edward. "Your Dad has some awesome stories."

I search Edward's face. There's nothing to show that he's hiding anything or lying for my benefit. Maybe they are getting on, well talking anyway.

"Dinner in five, go wash up," I say shaking my head and moving back to the warm and aroma filled kitchen.

**-OoO-**

"Thank you for being here Edward," I say quietly wrapped in his arms on the front porch. Our final morning in Forks has turned out to be Sunny, although still not warm enough to lose our jackets.

He kisses my hair and pulls me closer.

"There isn't anywhere in the world I'd rather be, plus I think your Dad may have warmed to me, that or he's just getting me all relaxed before he shoots me," he laughs.

I can't help but laugh with him and I'm taken back to their conversation I had overheard last night.

_FLASHBACK…_

"_Edward, I'm just gonna lay it all out here. I've looked you up, checked you out and the police chief in me is appalled but the father in me is screaming hell no. She's my daughter and I know she's all grown up and can make her own decisions, but she'll always be my little girl."_

"_Chief Swan I-"_

"_No Edward let me finish. Now I've been watching you two all weekend and I've got to say, I haven't seen Bells this happy in years. Not since she and Angie opened Little Pipers. You make her laugh. She adores you and although my history with women isn't all that flash, it's clear to me that you love her."_

"_She's my life now."_

"_I read somewhere that you're nominated for some award at one of those big shows on TV?"_

"_Yes Sir, a Golden Globe."_

"_I also read that they take these awards pretty seriously and that to get nominated you've got to be at the top of your game, the best at what you do?"_

"_Something like that, yes Sir."_

"_Well I imagine that to do that you've got to have your head screwed on pretty good and that would mean not screwing around and acting like the idiot it says you were, am I right?"_

"_Yes. I won't be that idiot again. Bella deserves so much more than that."_

"_Yes she does."_

_Awkward silence fills the air around us as Charlie stares me down before looking away. _

"_Edward, I like you but son if you hurt my little girl, I'll tear you to shreds. You keep her safe, you hear me?"_

"_Yes sir."_

_Another awkward silence fills the air. _

"_Seeing as I'm working this Christmas, I'm going to presume Bella will be spending the holidays with your family?"_

"_If that's what Bella wants Sir, then of course."_

_Silence._

"_I was hoping Sir, that maybe after Christmas, you would like to come and visit Bella and well, I know my parents would love to meet you."_

"_I suppose I could get a few days off work. I've been promising Bells I'd come and visit her and Angie."_

"_I know Bella would be wrapped if you did."_

"_Hmm…well I've got a game to watch. You a Mariners fan Edward?"_

"_I think it'd be in my best interest to say yes."_

"_I like the boy," smirks Charlie to no one in particular as he opens the door and heads inside towards the lounge._

_END FLASHBACK…_

"You know I was thinking we could fly your Dad to LA in the New Year, he could spend time with you, meet my parents?" says Edward.

"I may have overheard," I answer slowly knowing he would realise I had heard their conversation.

"Why Miss Swan, you know it's rude to eavesdrop?" he says tickling me as Charlie heads outside.

He's dressed in his uniform. He'd been called in to cover one of his sick deputy's.

"She was always most ticklish on her feet Edward," he offers as he locks the door.

"Dad," I shriek. "That's not fair!"

"Thanks for the heads up Chief Swan," he laughs. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You touch my feet Cullen, I'll kick you!" I warn trying to sound stern but failing miserably as I struggle out of his arms and to my feet, even getting a laugh out of Charlie.

"You kids all packed then?" he asks as the laughter dies down.

I go from happy to sad in an instant as I know these will be the last few minutes I spend with Charlie for little while.

"Yeah, all done Sir," answers Edward leaning forward to squeeze my hand and offer me a small reassuring smile.

"Ah Edward son, call me Charlie."

That's all it takes and the tears start flowing freely and I launch myself at my Dad, his arms wrapping me up tight just like he had when I was a little girl.

"I love you Bells, always," he whispers into my hair.

"I love you too, Dad," I say as tears run down my cheeks.

**-OoO-**

By late afternoon we're walking through LAX with Emmett leading the way, a small group of photographers flashing cameras in our faces and shouting out question after question – _Edward who's the girl? Edward is this your new girlfriend? Sweetheart, what's your name?_ – They are relentless. Edward's hand doesn't leave mine the entire time and to my absolute amazement, I'm not plunging into a panic attack. Yes, their barrage of questions and endless camera flashes were annoying, but I was okay.

It happens so quickly, an older photographer in the group, trips over his own feet and falls backwards, his camera hitting him in the head before smashing onto the airport floor. The other photographers pay little attention, some even stepping on him to get past. I'm horrified. We reach him in seconds and at least Emmett has the decency to move around him but I can't bring myself to not make sure he's okay. The fact that he wasn't yelling in my face gives him brownie points. I pull my hand from Edward's who doesn't seem shocked by my action and is getting Emmett's attention as I squat next to the downed photographer.

"Sir, are you alright?" I ask a little nervously.

He looks up at me startled. I note a small cut on his forehead; nothing a band aid won't fix.

"Sir?"

"You stopped?"

His words sound more like a question than a statement.

"You fell and they walked all over you, you could be hurt!" I answer confused.

The sounds of a scuffle and arguing catch my attention and I look up to find Airport security have joined us and are ushering out the photographers, much to their annoyance.

"My camera," gasps the old man reaching for his damaged camera.

This man seems gentle and calm unlike the other idiots outside. He's different.

"George?" says Edward as he comes to squat beside me. He seems genuinely surprised. "What are you doing? Since when do you hunt me down like those morons?" asks Edward.

I'm a little taken aback.

"You know him?"

"Oh George and I go way back," answers Edward, a small smile on his face. "He's been around for years. He and my Dad used to work together back in the day when Dad worked for Universal. He's always loved photography and somehow ended up a freelance photographer."

The look on Edward's face tells me he's troubled.

"What is it?" I ask looking between him and George who seems to be doing his best to himself together.

"George, what's happened to you? This isn't you."

The poor man loses what little hold of his emotions he has left and breaks down. He explains that about six months ago his home was broken into and they took all of his camera equipment, trashed his house and took most of his things, not that he had much. They even took his Emily's jewellery. His savings are basically gone, the magazines don't want the photos he takes; they're not exclusive enough, not close enough.

"You know me Edward, I don't harass celebrities, but I'm not going to survive being the nice guy anymore. I can't even keep up with them anyway," he sobs, a broken man. "I can't even pay to have this fixed," he says referring to his damaged camera.

I look up at Edward and I know my eyes are glassy. Not in a million years would I have imagined Edward and I would be kneeling on the floor of LAX surrounded by onlookers no doubt filming our exchange with George on their phones.

"Maybe we should take George to a medic or at least get off the floor of LAX?" I suggest quietly to Edward.

He nods in return before he and Emmett help George to his feet while I grab our luggage.

**-OoO-**

Half an hour later George is riding with us in Edward's SUV on our way home.

"You should drop by the estate George, see Carlisle. He's got a new project coming up, I'm sure he'd be thrilled to have you on board," suggests Edward.

"Eh I don't know Edward," he sighs from the front as Emmett navigates through the LA traffic. "I haven't worked on films in a while son…I probably wouldn't know my way around a film set anymore."

He sounds so sad, so defeated. I can't help but feel for this man. He was all alone. I really wanted to help him.

I stand next to Edward as he farewells George outside of a rundown little house on a quiet street not far from Little Pipers.

"George?"

"Yes Miss Swan?"

I smile at his formality. "George, I was just wondering if um…if you would be interested in taking my preschool photos this year. My usual photographer moved away earlier this year and I haven't found a replacement yet. It's not far from here, just a few blocks away. I'd really appreciate it if you could."

I feel Edward's arm wrap tighter around me as I spoke.

I stare at George who looked like he was going to cry. Maybe I'd gone too far; maybe he just wanted to be left alone.

"George I'm –"

"Miss Swan," he says stepping forward and grasping my hands in his. "Such a beautiful heart you have, wanting to help out an old timer like me. My Emily and I had a son. He was a fine young man, bright future ahead. He passed with my Emily in a car accident some years ago."

I can feel the tears welling in my eyes as he speaks.

"It would be a delight to see the smiles of such little ones again," he smiles kindly squeezing my hands. "But I have no camera to work with anymore. It would have been a delight though."

This kind man _was_ all alone and even though I'd just met him, I couldn't just walk away.

"Preschool has its own camera equipment for these things. You wouldn't need your own," I say quickly.

It was sort of the truth, kind of.

George stands studying me. I'm silently hoping he can't see straight through me.

"Please George. You would really be helping me out."

George turns his attention to Edward, smiling.

"You've got yourself a keeper here Edward. She reminds me so much of my Emily and I tell you son, she was a beauty inside and out."

"I'm sure she was George," replies Edward softly. "I'm not letting this beautiful woman go anywhere," he adds Edward looking down at me.

"Well Miss Swan," says George. "I might come along and visit your little preschool sometime next week and we can have a cup of tea and talk about these photos. Maybe I could read the kiddies a story?" he beams looking so hopeful.

I feel so emotional at the thought of helping this man that I envelop him in a hug.

"George I think that would be lovely. The children love having visitors."

A little while later, after saying our goodbyes we were headed back towards my house. As we move further and further away from George's, the reality of what I had just said begins to sink in. I was screwed. While I didn't exactly lie per se, I didn't exactly tell the truth either. Preschool did have a camera, yes, but it was a tiny little pocket sized thing that was used to take photos for journaling and observation purposes. It was _not _for taking professional portrait photos. What was I going to do? Preschool couldn't afford the kind of camera George would need. I'd just offered to help and I had nothing to help with. What was I thinking?

"Bella?" says Edward quietly from beside me. "What's wrong?"

I continue staring out the window, the houses and trees flashing past.

"I lied to George," I whisper.

There was a moment of silence before Edward spoke.

"I know."

My eyes fly to his.

"You know?"

"Yes," he nods . "You lied about the camera equipment. You haven't got any at preschool."

There was no anger or bitterness in his tone. There was no annoyance at what I'd just done to that poor man.

"I just wanted to help him and now I've just made things…worse. He's going to come to preschool expecting to see…and…and there's nothing…he'll be gutted…again…and it will be all my fault."

He grabs my hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"He won't be gutted. He'll be thrilled."

I look at him confusingly. "I don't understand how will he be thrilled? There's nothing there!"

"But there will be," he smiles warmly. "What you just did, for a man you don't even know…Bella you're so selfless. The way you put others before yourself, the way you stopped to help George today. You weren't even fazed by all of the cameras and the shouting. Those photos will be spread across every news channel, every magazine, website and wherever else within hours and at the end of the day, that could have been an asshole of a photographer and not George, yet I know you still would have stopped to help him, to see if he was okay."

He releases my hand and slowly tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear before caressing my cheek.

"You make me want to be a better person Bella. You have the biggest heart and I love you so much for it. I want to help you, help George. We'll do it, together, okay?"

I swallow down the torrent of emotions wanting to spill over and escape. The depth of love I have for this man in such a short amount of time is frightening.

"Okay," I whisper before undoing my seatbelt and moving into the middle seat to be closer to him and snuggle into his embrace but only after he insists I put my seatbelt back on first.

"I'll get Seth to organise for the appropriate equipment to be delivered to preschool first thing tomorrow, okay?" says Edward.

"I can't afford-"

A finger to my lips stops me mid-sentence.

"We're doing this _together_ remember? You've given George the opportunity, a second chance, and I'm giving him what he needs to make the most of that chance."

"But-"

"Ah! No buts Miss Swan. That's what's happening," he smiles while trying to sound stern.

"Yes Sir," I reply trying but failing to sound serious.

"You're so cute you know that?" he retorts.

"You're so cute," mimics Emmett from the driver's seat, taking the mickey out of Edward.

"Oh screw you Emmett," laughs Edward in reply, reaching forward and slapping Emmett across the head.

We all enjoy a laugh before an announcement on the radio grabs our attention.

"…_on E! News tonight… Is Edward Cullen off the market? He was spotted walking through LAX just this afternoon hand in hand with a mystery brunette. This follows photos posted by fans on Twitter just days ago of the pair at Sea Tac with the caption reading, photo with Edward Cullen taken by his girlfriend. According to these lucky fans, the apparent new woman in Edward's life is so friendly and down to earth and wished them a safe flight after offering to take the picture for them…"_

I reach up and touch his face. It's a face that so many women around the world adore, obsess over and god knows what else. But I'm the one who gets to touch, caress and kiss him. I'm the woman who gets to fall asleep and wake up next to him. I'm the woman the world is about to find out about and it hits me. This is it. My quiet, boring life is about to go out the window. I look at Edward. He's everything I've ever wanted and more.

"I love you Isabella Swan…I love _everything_ about you. We can do this you know?"

I reach up and kiss him and I love the feeling of his lips on mine.

"Together," I whisper.

He smiles my favourite smile. "Together."

_**Until next time…**_

**Review please, please, please! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters etc...all belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer and Summit. I just wanted to play with them a bit Happy Reading**

**I once again apologise for the wait. Here's to hoping you enjoy this chapter. Any and all mistakes are my own…Please review as I love to hear your thoughts. **

**We Met by Chance**

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

"Edward I have to go, I'm going to be late!" I giggle like a school girl.

"Five more minutes," pleads the insanely sexy man hovering over me.

I can't help but smile. "You said _that_ five minutes ago."

I'm rewarded with that dazzling smile that melts me every time.

"What can I say," he shrugs. "I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love like a powerful drug I can't get enough of..."

I can't hold in the eruption of laughter that bellows out as Edward sings to me.

He smirks before capturing my lips in a searing kiss that reaches all the way to my core.

"I'm addicted to you Miss Swan," he murmurs his lips hovering above mine.

I'm not sure if it's the look in his eyes, the feel of his body on mine, the sight of his all but naked and god like body above me, my own addiction to him, or a combination of all of the above, but I'm done for.

I bite my lip as I release my hold on his arms and slowly undo the top button of my bright pink work shirt.

"Oh Miss Swan I think you're going to be late, very late," he smirks.

"Well I guess you better make it worth my while," I counter popping another button.

Edward growls as his eyes take in my chest covered only in a black and red lace bra.

"Why Mr. Cullen do you like?"

I'm so much braver and bolder than I have ever been. With Edward I feel safe and wanted. I have no fears, no insecurities.

"Oh Miss Swan, you have no idea," he answers hungrily and I surrender as his lips begin a delicious assault on my neck, my lips, my breasts. My body comes alight instantaneously under his touch as we lose ourselves in one another again.

I arrive at work by 9:15am, forty-five minutes late and walk in to find Angela sitting in my chair.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally got out of bed," she smirks.

"I'm so sorry, I got tied up," I explain before regretting my choice of words immediately.

The grin on Angela's face merely grows bigger.

"Why Isabella Swan, who would have thought, you and kinky sex?"

"That's not what I meant," I splutter my face on fire and sorely embarrassed.

"Oh blushing beauty calm your farm. Your sex god, otherwise known as Edward Cullen, rang about thirty minutes ago to apologise for ah, _tying you up_."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I cringe.

She pretends to think really hard before answering, tilting her head to the side and tapping her finger on her lips.

"Oh just a bit!" she laughs before standing and moving to embrace me in a massive bear hug.

I attempt to return the hug but am hindered by my handbag and the large bag of goodies I've brought in.

"Oh girl you know I'm only stirring you!" she says before planting a kiss on my cheek.

I smile, "I know."

"Ange you ready to head outside?" calls Jessica from the door of the four to five year old room. "Oh hey Bella, good morning?" she questions her mouth twitching.

I smack Angela with my hand bag.

"Get back to work you two for goodness sakes."

Angela's laughter fills the foyer as I settle in behind my desk to attack the mountain of paperwork that has built up, but not before my heart beats that little bit faster as my eyes fall on the photo of Edward and myself sitting proudly on my desk.

It's after midday when a gentle knock on my office door pulls me away from the papers sprawled before me.

"Esme? Hi, come in please," I offer quickly standing.

"Hello sweetheart," her voice so comforting.

Esme Cullen is stunningly beautiful. She's what Angela calls 'old Hollywood glamour'. For me though it's far more than that; it's the love she has for her children, her family. It's the love she has shown me.

"Please have a seat," I offer gesturing toward the empty chair opposite me. "Would you like a coffee or tea before you take Maddie home?"

"Bella honey I'm not here for Maddie," she smiles warmly at me.

I'm confused. "Oh?"

"I'm here for you. I thought we could have a girly afternoon, just the two of us before Sunday night?"

The butterflies I had managed to squash come flooding back in a torrent. Sunday night was the Golden Globes and Edward had asked me to go with him.

"Edward mentioned that you were only working until 12:30pm today. I can drop you off to Alice after we're done for your final fitting if you'd like, she said it's no trouble doing it later this afternoon," says Esme kindly.

Truthfully I'd never been to a spa before but I didn't want to hurt Esme's feelings and well deep down, I was thrilled that she wanted to spend time with me. However, I also knew it was going to be way outside of my budget.

"I would love to Esme but-"

I'm interrupted by my phone dinging. Looking over I notice Edward's name on the screen. I quickly pick it up and open his text.

_*My treat for my two favourite ladies. Go and enjoy all that girly stuff you women do. I'll see you tonight. I love you xx E*_

I don't know if it's the megawatt smile plastered across my face or the fact that I've gone all swoony, but Esme seems to know exactly who the message is from. I notice there are tears in her eyes. I stand and grab the tissue box from the cabinet across the room and move to her side nervously.

"Esme, are you okay?"

"You bring out the best in my son Bella and I can't thank you enough."

I'm at a loss for words. Esme and I have grown closer since that Sunday lunch when I turned up in tears. I'm beginning to see her as the mother I never had.

"He brings out the best in me too," I whisper.

"Oh Bella," she gasps and pulls me awkwardly into a hug.

Minutes later after many shed tears, we're both laughing and fixing our appearances in the mirror behind my office door and I'm changed and ready to go.

**-OoO-**

"Thank you for bringing me along Esme, you didn't have to," I say again as we reach the entrance to the spa. I notice the sign above the door reads _Tranquillity_.

"Oh sweetie I'm glad we could do something together," she beams. "It will be a nice way for you to relax before Sunday night."

Edward had explained that they had rescheduled the awards to December rather than the usual January date due to renovations of the hosting building. Honestly, I was nervous. Scrap that I was shit scared. I had seen my picture on numerous websites and on TV for weeks now, but Sunday night would have me in the thick of it. I wouldn't be walking the red carpet with Edward but would instead meet him inside with Esme and Carlisle who wouldn't be walking the red carpet either. Edward would arrive instead with a young girl named Ellie from the Make-a-Wish foundation. Alice had of course insisted on designing my gown hence the final fitting late this afternoon. It was a beautiful deep blue strapless floor length gown with intricate detailing across the bodice. At least I would be comfortable in what I was wearing.

I'm vaguely aware of Esme speaking with a woman to our left, her friend and owner I presume, but I'm too stunned to even acknowledge them. I've stepped into paradise. The reception area where we stand has a floor to ceiling water feature that is soothingly cascading down the rocky wall and into what appears to be a pond. Closer inspection reveals an array of koi fish swimming to and fro. The lounges alone look inviting as well, neatly piled beauty magazines laid out on a glass coffee table. My ears tune in to the delicate voice of Enya. I'm in heaven.

"Isabella?"

Heaven quickly ebbs away. Make that hell; I'd know that voice anywhere. I turn my head and come face to face with Tanya Denali and another woman who doesn't look familiar. They both seem to scan me from head to toe taking in my appearance which in comparison to them in their obvious opinion, is clearly lacking. Tanya is dressed to the nines; she reminds me of that Kim Kardashian woman. Not a hair out of place and make-up done to perfection. Clearly she didn't go with the facial options. Her loitering side kick is all but a mirror image, except slightly shorter. And then there's me; three quarter cut-off jeans, a light pink and white striped tank top and my favourite pair of sandals. My hair is in a messy bun on top of my head and as per usual I'm make-up free albeit my tinted moisturiser. Even Esme is dressed casually like me. I would have once been intimidated by this very situation, a mere month or so ago I was, but not now. Edward was always complimenting me and had said time and time again how his favourite look on me was when I was make-up free and dressed casually. I'm more confident now than I have ever been and while I still have my jealousies over how much this woman gets to drape herself over my boyfriend, she no longer intimidates me. I feel myself stand taller, squaring my shoulders.

"Hello Tanya, how are you?" I ask as politely as I can although on the inside I simply want to smack the woman in the face with a frying pan.

"I'm well thank you. You look really well," she gestures toward me, "I love that top. It's very you."

I wonder briefly if there is actually a genuine compliment in there somewhere.

"Thank you I-"

"I hear you're going to the Globes on Sunday night with Edward," she says so sweetly it's sickening. "I guess I'll see you there, well with Edward and I presenting the award for Best Drama and all."

_What?_ My inner self has moved from her bored position in her favourite arm chair to the very edge of her seat. This is news. Maybe she's baiting me?

"I-"

"Sorry to interrupt Bella, but Giselle needs to know if you have any allergies?" asks Esme while seeming to ignore Tanya and her sidekick.

"Ah," I blink as I try to reassemble my thoughts, "almonds. I'm allergic to almonds."

She smiles fondly at me. "Alright then, come and I'll introduce you to Giselle."

"Sure," I answer.

"Tanya," acknowledges Esme with a smile. However, even I know she's faking the pleasantries.

"Esme, how lovely to see you. It's nice of you to treat Isabella to a spa treatment, especially leading up to Sunday. Those cameras can be cruel can't they," adds Tanya looking at me.

"Are you implying something Tanya?" questions Esme before I have a chance to speak.

Tanya pretends to look confused and shocked before answering.

"Oh Esme of course not. I was merely highlighting how it's best for us ladies to be prepared and well with Isabella being unfamiliar with the constant flashing of cameras; I think it's a lovely gesture. I meant no disrespect."

"Esme, we're ready for you both," says Giselle as she approaches from behind us.

"Well enjoy your afternoon ladies," says Tanya sweetly as she pulls her purse from her monstrous handbag. "Maybe we could catch up for a drink on Sunday night Isabella?"

_Like hell!_

"I'll see you then," I offer politely biting my tongue.

"Miss Denali," says Giselle civilly, "Harriett is free if you'd like to head over to the desk. I hope everything was to your satisfaction?"

"Of course Giselle, wonderful as always," she sneers.

"Well now ladies, we best be getting started," says Giselle. "I'll see you next time Miss Denali, Miss Evans. Enjoy your afternoon."

"Yes, you too," replies Tanya showcasing her perfectly white teeth.

"Bella, if you would just come and fill in some paperwork, it won't take a moment," requests Giselle steering me toward a very comfortable and inviting chair.

I'm just about to hand over my completed papers when Tanya makes herself known once more.

"Oh Giselle I'm so sorry, I've left my cell phone in the change room. Would you mind if I raced back and got it please?"

If I'm not mistaken, Giselle looks slightly annoyed by the further interruption but plasters on a smile.

"Why of course Miss Denali."

**-OoO-**

Ten minutes later after everything is sorted, Esme and I make our way to the change rooms and into our robes. The softness of the robe against my skin is amazing. I need one of these at home.

"Well ladies we're going to start with a foot bath followed by a full body exfoliation scrub, before moving on to facials, full body massage and finally manicures and pedicures," announces Giselle as two other women enter the waiting lounge off to the side of the change rooms.

"Wow," is all I can say.

Esme smiles warmly at me as I begin imagining falling asleep on the massage table as all my stupid Tanya Denali problems drift away.

I've never felt this relaxed in all my life. I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine, my body like jelly, and my mind free of all my worries. I've been scrubbed, wrapped and pampered beyond belief.

"Please make yourselves comfortable ladies," directs Giselle who has stepped into the room.

I make my way over towards the furthest massage bed and remove my robe; I'm silently grateful that _Tranquillity _allows you to wear as little or as much as you want during your visit. I've opted to remain in my underwear – white lace panties and matching white bandeau.

"Now Bella today Martika will be using a beautiful rose oil for your massage in lieu of the almond. Is that okay with you?" asks Giselle pointing to where Martika is undoing a bottle of clearly labelled rose oil.

"Of course, thank you."

The next twenty minutes are like heaven on earth. My legs have been massaged delectably and now my arms and back are receiving the same treatment. At first the tingling sensation in my legs is barely noticeable; I put it down to all the treatments today. But I notice it's beginning to get worse. It's moving quickly from tingling to burning and itching. I know this feeling.

"Stop, please stop," I say quickly before getting up and staring down at my legs. The front of my legs that have been laying unseen on the bed are covered in raw, red hives. They're everywhere, more slowly beginning to appear on the backs of my legs.

"No," I whisper.

"Oh my, quickly Bella," beckons Giselle, "jump in the shower."

I follow quickly and I'm suddenly being blasted by tepid water all over my body. I'm grateful for her efforts, but I know that they are futile. I've been here before. Washing it off doesn't work.

"I don't understand? Martika used the rose. We don't mix our oils. Oh Bella I'm so terribly sorry, I truly am," offers Giselle, confusion written all over her face.

My legs feel like they're on fire and my arms, back and chest are quickly following suit.

"Giselle, it's not your fault. It's okay," I reply as politely as I can as I try desperately not to scratch the hell out of my skin as she continues showering me with water. "I guess it's fair to say I can add Rose oil to my allergy list."

This may well be true, but I just have this feeling that something about this is all wrong. I mean I've used rose oil before and Ange uses it all the time and I've never reacted this way.

"Oh Bella sweetheart, are you okay?"

Esme has now joined us and is looking me up and down her concern written all over her face.

"How did this happen?" she questions calmly.

Giselle is mortified and very embarrassed. She has no idea.

"Esme, in my handbag you'll find my antihistamines. Could you please get them for me?" I interrupt.

She's back in seconds with a glass of water and I down one tablet quickly. I'll take any relief I can get right now.

Sometime later after a quick trip to the emergency ward at Esme's insistence, I'm back in the comfort of my own home, Esme gently pouring cold water over the affected areas I can't reach on my back while the rest of my body is sitting in a cold bath and I'm gently squeezing cold water from the flannel onto my face, neck and chest. I'm trying desperately not to cry in front of Esme but the reality is that I'm more than likely going to be unable to make it on Sunday night. This reaction is bad, the worst I've had in years.

"Bella sweetheart," whispers Esme, "I'm so very sorry, I really am."

I let out a quiet sob, unable to hold it in.

"It's not your fault Esme, I'm not angry with you," I murmur back as she continues to rub the doctor prescribed cream into my back. "I'm just...it just means...I wanted to be there."

The tears begin to flow. I can't stop them; a combination of my disappointment, my anger and the pain I'm feeling. I just want to rip my skin off.

"Oh sweetheart," soothes Esme pulling my head to her chest and gently stroking my hair with her free hand. "Sssh...it will all be okay."

The sound of my name being called in a panic echoes up the stairs.

"Bella! Mom!"

It's Edward.

The brave, bold girl from this morning is long gone. He shouldn't have to see me like this. I'm embarrassed, I'm mortified. I look hideous. I turn my head towards Esme, pleading with her. She simply kisses my hair and reminds me that he loves me. He wants to be here.

"Bella!"

I sniff and tuck my head back into to Esme's shoulder.

"Up here Edward," she calls.

Seconds later I can hear Edward bounding up the stairs. He's beside the bath within seconds, kneeing next to Esme.

"Bella, honey what the hell happened?" he asks taking in my red and blotchy body, naked albeit my underwear.

"It hurts, this time it really hurts," I whisper trying desperately to keep more tears at bay.

"It would appear Bella is allergic to rose oil as well almonds. This is her first reaction to the rose so nobody was to know," explains Esme.

I glance up at Edward, his eyes on mine as his hand reaches out to stroke my hair.

"What can I do?" he asks.

Esme answers for me, explaining that the doctor in the ER had said to take cold baths, as cold as I could handle and rub the corticosteroid cream into all of the affected areas to help to stop them from spreading. I'm also to take another dose of antihistamine at lunch time tomorrow.

"We should probably get her out, the water is quite cold now," suggests Esme and Edward is instantly reaching for a towel.

Esme helps me to stand then moves back to give Edward and I some space.

"You don't have to do this you know?" I murmur feeling the polar opposite to how I felt laying naked before him this morning.

He gently wraps me in the oversized fluffy towel, standing so closely to me I can feel his breath.

He gently forces my chin up so that our eyes meet. I see nothing but love, genuine love and concern.

"There is nowhere I would rather be right now Bella. Please, let me take care of you?" he says gently before leaning forward and gently kissing my forehead.

More tears begin to spill. How did I get so lucky?

**-OoO-**

Saturday afternoon rolls around and I'm no longer covered from head to toe in red blotchy patches, much to my relief. My face and neck have cleared as have most of the patches across my arms, shoulders and my back. My left shoulder and my calves have not been so co-operative. There's still no way I can wear the beautiful gown Alice has made for me as it leaves my shoulders and back completely bare.

Edward has been so attentive since arriving in a panic late yesterday. Finally managing to convince him that she could look after me, it's just Angela and I. Edward has gone home to sort out some appearance issue with Seth and get more clothes with promises to bring us home dinner and my favourite dessert from the Cheesecake shop down the road.

"Where is she!? Bella?" calls the unmistakable voice of Alice Whitlock.

"Why by all means Alice, do come in," laughs Angela as she closes the door and follows Alice who is carrying a large garment bag further into the lounge room.

"I'm sorry Angela, thank you," replies Alice quickly hugging a smiling Angela before turning her attentions back to me. "Now Bella I've got a plan..." says Alice in that way only Alice can.

The woman, although petite is a whirlwind and a force to be reckoned with.

"A plan?" I reply cautiously.

"Yes Bella, a plan. You are going to the Globes tomorrow night weather I have to stay up all night and make you a new goddamn dress! That snake of a woman has had something to do with this," says Alice venomously gesturing to my hive covered legs, "and I'll be damned if she's going to spend the night laying her slutty little hands all over my brother while his gorgeous and kind hearted girlfriend and dear friend of mine is sitting at home on the lounge miserable and unable to do anything about it!"

I can do nothing but stare at the crazy eyed woman in front of me. She is nothing but serious.

Angela steps forward to stand by side with Alice. "Oh I'm liking this plan already."

I look at the two women standing determined before me. I have the greatest friends in the world.

"Let's do it," I say smiling from ear to ear.

"Atta' girl," says Angela beaming at me.

Some two hours later and a lot of pinning, adjusting, re-pinning and so forth, it's just Angela and I again, Alice heading off with a very long night ahead of her. We've decided to keep our plan top secret. I want to surprise Edward but more so I want to shock the hell out of Tanya goddamn Denali.

"That man is madly in love with you Bella Swan," announces Angela randomly out of the blue as she rubs more cream into my shoulder.

I can't help but smile.

"I don't know how I got so lucky Ange, he's everything I've ever wanted and so much more," I reply softly, "I just hope I can be everything he's ever wanted too."

There's silence for a few moments and I think I hear a door close but Ange begins speaking once more.

"Oh honey I don't think you have anything to worry about there. I've seen the way he looks at you. He looks at you like you're everything in the world to him and he could lose you at any moment. I didn't know him personally before, only what I had read about and let me tell you it wasn't exactly pretty...but now, with you in his life, he's never been more praised and celebrated for his work. He's a great guy and I'm pretty sure he knows I'll kick his ass to kingdom come if he hurts you," she says somewhere between serious and jokingly.

"Plus you two being together is a huge bonus for me! I mean, what other mere mortal can count a Hollywood superstar as a friend right?"

"I aim to please Ange," answers Edward himself as I whip around.

"So I hear," smirks Angela standing and making her way towards him where he ducks his head laughing quietly as I turn tomato red.

As per usual he looks like he's just stepped out of a magazine.

I watch as he wraps his free arm around her and hugs her.

"Oh and the free hugs aren't bad either," she says nonchalantly before freeing Edward of dinner and dessert and excusing herself to the kitchen smirking.

It suddenly dawns on me that while I had thought she was talking to me, she was in fact talking to Edward.

"Hi," I whisper.

"Hi yourself," he replies walking slowly towards me, his eyes boring into mine.

I expect him to sit next to me but he doesn't, instead crouching in front of me. He reaches up and gently brushes my crazy and wayward looking hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear.

"She's right you know," he murmurs.

I wait for him to continue as he caresses my cheek.

"You're everything in the world to me. I think about you all the time, wondering what you're doing, who you're with, are you safe, are you happy?" he adds.

My heart constricts. I'm so in love with this man it hurts.

"I know that you doubt yourself all the time but I need you to know that you _are _everything I want. You keep me grounded Bella. I don't want you to worry that you're not good enough, not pretty enough, not sexy enough, not _Hollywood_ enough for me," he all but begs.

I swallow audibly.

"You are all of those things and more. You make me the happiest I've ever been and I can assure you you're not lacking in _any_ way," he adds with that smirk that makes a beeline for my core.

I blush and he laughs.

"Ah there's my girl."

Slowly his light humour disappears and is replaced by a more serious face.

"What is it?" I ask cautiously.

"I don't want to leave you home alone tomorrow night," he explains as he rubs his hand over his face.

I smile but not enough to give away my surprise.

"It's okay Edward, I'll be okay. Besides, I have Angela," I add pointing to her as she walks back in.

"You got it Bells. You, me, Chinese and a bottle of wine watching _his_ fine ass on the well, small screen," she says gesturing to our small flat screen TV mounted on the lounge room wall.

"God, what is it about everyone and my ass?" questions Edward shaking his head.

I can't help but laugh.

"Oh Edward please," jests Angela, "Have you seen your ass? It's the definition of male ass perfection, well that's based on Bella's descriptions anyway," she adds before skipping back to the kitchen to gather the rest of dinner.

"Ange!"

I look back to Edward who is smirking at me in a way that says, why do please share.

I close my eyes and bite my lip. "I'm gonna kill her, I swear."

"Male ass perfection huh?" he boasts proudly.

"Oh just go and help the comedian in the kitchen will you," I laugh pushing him to his feet and pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

He guffaws before leaning in for a kiss which immediately sends my core into meltdown. I pull away trying to sound as serious as possible.

"Food, now Cullen," I order.

He kisses me chastely once more.

"Yes ma'am."

_**Until next time ...**_

**I'm hoping to update again in the next day or two. It will all depend on whether I'm called in to work. Thank you once again for all of your reviews and so forth. I appreciate them greatly. Thank you also for sticking with me…I know it's taking a **_**long **_**time but what can I say…RL can suck sometimes. **

**Please review! I love to hear your thoughts and your encouragement **


End file.
